Frozen Hearts-Modern AU
by robstar13
Summary: Anna is struggling with an abusive relationship and Elsa, as she struggles with her past, has more problems with her boss, Jack Frost, than she would care for anyone to know. (Pairings: Kristoff/Anna/Hans, Jack Frost/Elsa, Olaf/MaleOC, Mulan/Shang, slight Elsa/Mulan) Warnings: rape, sex, abuse, and death. Actually a 5 way crossover even though it only let me put 2 movies down.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I started this story on Wattpad about four years ago..So I will admit the first few chapters are shit.. They are edited to the best of my abilities, but the chapters near the end are at least better. I don't care for criticism simply because I only write for fun; it's not something I take seriously. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elsa's P.O.V

Even being at the age of 7, I wasn't dumb. I knew what it meant to be touched the wrong way. And I knew grown ups were not supposed to do that.. touch little kids I mean. That was something I learned from my mother.

She would always tell Anna and me that. She would always say: If a stranger comes up to you and tries to talk to you, walk away. If the stranger tries to follow you, call for help.

And then my father would always pitch in and say: _Because daddy would never let anyone take my little girls from me. Daddy would go... crazy!_ He'd say this and take me and Anna in his arms and snuggle us close. And my mom would always smile and join in.

It was moments like that I missed. Just the little things. When mother would wake us up extra early before school to make us eggs, waffles and bacon. And on really special days, we'd get pancakes. It all seemed as though it would last forever.

But like all good things, it must always meet its end. When I was 13 and Anna just 8, our world fell to pieces.

We got the call during school. We were taken out of our classes by the school officials and were met with police officers in the school lobby.

Anna and me were both confused when a really nice lady came up to us. And what she told us next, I knew, would stick with us forever.

 _I am sorry to inform you, dears.. that your parents have died in a car accident. They were on their way to the grocery store when a truck hit them from the side. I am so sorry._

So, that's where it started. We left school and had to leave our home. Unfortunately for us, we had no kin. So we were first placed in a group home.

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was hot. I remember being up at night, tossing and turning, sweat all over me. Besides the heat, there was always something going on. There was always some girl screaming. Someone always fighting.

Therefore, I always kept Anna by my side.

Everyone here had their own story, their own troubles, I understood that. But I knew I was not going to let anyone mess with Anna. Of course, people came at me, but I never flinched. I had to stay strong for Anna.

But there was one time where one girl, short and chubby, had the nerve to call Anna a red headed freak. I heard Anna sniffle and that was it. The girl was rewarded with a punch in the face.

After that, our social worker knew this wasn't the right place for us. She found what she thought was the perfect foster home. It had a mother and a father, and they had a son. They seemed really nice.

Or so we thought. I remember our first night there. Me and Anna had separate rooms, which was new for me. I remember being half asleep when I heard the door open with a creak and harsh footsteps fill the room.

 _Who's there?_ I remember asking. I hardly remember him telling me his name. I had long forgotten. I made myself forget. All I knew was that he was the father of the house. _What do you want?_ I had asked in a polite voice. One thing I'll never forget is his answer.

 _I want you._

That was the most painful night of my life. He had taken away something that was very special to me. Something I had wanted to keep, I wanted to lose it when I found someone I loved, I wanted to give it away to them on my wedding night.

But it was taken away. Stolen from me. It was like that for months on end. _You better be good for me or I'll do this to your little sister._ I remember his threat. It still rings through my ears while I sleep most nights. And I had always let him do what he pleased, for Anna's sake. I knew there was nothing I could say or do. No one would believe me.

Anna and I lived there for almost a year before we were placed in another home. I knew by then not to trust _anyon_ e by the cover which they show on the surface.

We had been placed in many foster homes. I had forgotten the names of them all. Forced them all so deep into the dark corners of my mind that it just faded away after time. I remember having to get a job at 16, saving up enough money to take Anna and myself away from these damned places that dared called themselves homes for the innocent.

And that was precisely what I did. The night of my 18th birthday, I woke Anna up in the middle of the night. She already knew my plan and had her already packed bags hidden away in her closet.

We took my car and left to the nearest airport. We left and we never looked back.

It wasn't like we were running away or changing our names. I was of legal age and I could take her anywhere I damn well wanted. Since I was _'next of kin_ ' I was able to take her in my care.

And like that, our new life began.

...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Anna's P.O.V

"Anna, what's wrong?" I heard Elsa ask. I looked to see her making scrambled eggs. The smell engulfed my senses and my mind eased and focused on her moving the eggs on the pan.

"Hm?" That one noise she let out brought me back to reality. She wants an answer and she wants it now.

I exhaled a sigh. "Nothing's wrong. It's just.. I don't want to go to school." I said, and it wasn't totally a lie. I truly did not feel like going. I was already a straight A student.. Would missing one day hurt? And I felt another sigh wrack through my still sleepy body when I remembered there was no use in asking. She'd say no anyway.

She had to set down her cooking utensil at that. She turned around to face me, her long blonde hair swaying in the process.

"What was that? Miss Popular doesn't want go to school?" She joked, and I had to crack a little smile. I really wasn't all that popular. People are just nice to me because my boyfriend is captain of the football team. I'll never say that out loud to her though.

"Shut up." I said jokingly, throwing a nearby kitchen rag at her. She picked up the rag with a giggle, folded it up, and put it in its designated place. She's always so neat and tidy. Which is why the house is always immaculate. I'm glad I have her here with me because if not.. Let's just say it wouldn't be.

"But seriously, why don't you want to go to school?" She asked, turning off the stove. Now was the time to lie.

"Well, there's just this killer test today and I don't believe I'm ready for it." I say, the fib crossing my lips like it was practically nothing. But it was everything. I hate lying to her.

"Oh, dang. I'm sure you're going to do well." She reassured me as she fixed me a plate with eggs and bacon. I dug in shortly after. I loved her cooking. It was just like mom's.

I vaguely remember her. Just a blurry image, a burnt photograph of a memory that always left a trail of smoke when I tried to remember. I looked up at Elsa and realized, she looked just like her, the only difference is paler skin and light blonde hair. I suppose we both look like her in a sense, but Elsa fit the role. At twenty-one, she was more a mom to me than any of the foster moms were. I shutter at the memory.

Elsa nonchalantly looked at her phone and almost choked on her bacon as she realized the time.

" _Shit!_ " She cursed as she shot up out of her seat. It took be aback simply because she almost never curses. "I'm going to be late!" I heard her yell down the hall to herself. I finish what was left of my food and grabbed her plate and placed them both in the sink.

She came back in the kitchen, hurriedly putting her long hair into a bun. She came to me and gave me a hug, then turned to leave.

"Have a good day at school," She started as I heard the front door open, "Good luck on the test!" She finished before she shut the door behind her. Shortly after I went to grab my shoes. I slipped them on with ease. With a yawn I walk down the hall to the bathroom to check myself.

My hair is obviously not as long as Elsa's. Mine ends just above the small of my back, where hers ends just above her bottom. And mine is red, with a streak in my hair which strangely enough is the same color as Elsa's hair. Others find it weird, but I find it unique. I brush my hair, leaving it natural and wavy. Today I decided I didn't want to wear make up, simply because I had nothing to hide.

Not today, at least.

...

"Anna!" My albino friend shrieked.

"Olaf!" I yelled back, laughing at him. He ran up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. It was like this every morning. Even on the roughest of days, Olaf would be there to make sure I have a smile on my face. It goes without saying that Olaf is my best friend.

"How are you and _Hans_ doing?" He asked, almost spitting his name out like a disgusting piece of school lunch. I simply roll my eyes, not letting it phase me.

"We're fine." I say, sitting on a nearby bench in the school commons. Olaf let out a scoff.

"Yeah. Alright." He gave me a look that I swore could poke holes through me.

"I promise, he's changing." I said, and I knew I must sound idiotic, but I honestly believe Hans is changing. But to be honest, Hans was the reason I didn't want to go to school. The reason why I hate school.

But you see, Hans has my been my boyfriend since 7th grade. We've been together too long just to throw it away simply because he has his way of doing these.

He is now known as one of the best football players of Arendale High School. He is a good person who has a tough shell around him and he cares about me a lot. I believe this with all my heart. But, Hans secretly has a very terrible anger issue. And he only shows it around me. He sometimes takes it out on me, too, whether it be yelling at me or hitting me.

But I know he doesn't mean it. Hans loves me. The only other person who knows about how he is, is Olaf. That's why he's so protective. He's like the brother I never had.

"Anna, he's here." Olaf's voice broke me out of my thoughts and made me look up. I saw Hans walking in my direction. He's wearing his football jersey with pride, running his fingers through his gorgeous auburn hair.

I sighed with a smile on my face, loving how handsome he is. From beside me I heard Olaf grunt in annoyance. I ignored him though and took Hans' hand as he held it out to me, he lifted me up, pulling me in a swift kiss.

"I see you're not wearing make up today." He whispered in my ear, his lips nipping against it slightly.

"I guess I could live with seeing your freckles for a day." This was his way of making a joke, but I will admit it really hurt my feelings. He always 'jokes' about how I look. I let out a fake laugh, which sure enough seemed real to him.

Soon enough the bell rang to indicate it's time for home room. Hans kissed my cheek and walked away to his class. With a sigh I turned to look at Olaf who no doubt has a lecture ready for me.

"Did he really just joke on your freckles?" He asked rhetorically. He already knew the answer because he heard Hans. And Olaf is pissed.

"I-it was a joke." I stuttered. My feelings were still a little hurt, but I knew I'd be okay. I had to be.

"I don't care. He just can't say stuff like that to you and think it's okay." He said with his hands on his hips. He saw my face darken a bit, then just as quickly, he jumped up from the bench and poked my belly.

"Hey.. it'll be okay." His smile was back to being bright, trying to make sure my mind wouldn't drift to a dark place.. He poked my belly again, which made me finally let out a laugh.

"Come on, goofball. Let's get to class."

...

It was lunch, and I took my seat next to Olaf. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on what mood we're in, we didn't belong to a clique. So we just sat our loner table. Which seemed to be only us, most of the time, anyway. The only time people sat with us was if they were pissed at someone and wanted to sit away from everyone. Which excluded Olaf and myself because we literally bother no one.

Olaf and I were laughing over something that had happened in Drama class when a boy sat down in front of us. Usually, it wouldn't phase me. But this time, it did. It phased me so hard that I actually stopped talking and looked up at him. Which obviously made Olaf confused because only Hans can make me shut up.

The mysterious new guy has shaggy blonde hair and the warmest brown eyes, and a broad, muscular build. He is very handsome, but in a different way than Hans. But that's not what caught me off guard. I honestly don't know what made me look at him.

"Is it alright that I sit here?" It came out almost sarcastic as the boy looked over Olaf and myself.

"Y-yes, it's fine!" And in a matter of seconds my face is covered in heat and a visible red hue. I cannot believe I said that so loud. I facepalm and repeat myself in quieter tone of voice.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine for you to sit here." The boy laughed at me. And soon after I heard Olaf laughing, too.

"What's so funny?" I had to ask. I was started to become annoyed at how flustered I was becoming.

"Your face is so red!" Olaf answered, trying his best to stifle a chuckle.

"It's kind of cute. It looks good with your freckles." The boy said, laughing still, but this time softly, as he gave a kind smile.

"At least someone appreciates your freckles." Olaf whispered to me as he referenced to this morining. I roll my eyes once again, wishing he would just drop it.

"Anyway," I start, turning my head towards the blonde boy, "My name's Anna." He gave me another smile and a nod.

"My name's Kristoff." He said in a low tone.

"And I'm Olaf!" He yelled with a big, bright, smile on his face. Kristoff let out an awkward laugh. Not at Olaf, I'm sure, but to the situation in general.

"Nice to meet you guys. No one has really talked to me today." He said, twirling the chicken wing in his hands.

"It being my first day and all, you know." He said, putting a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"And I guess the fact that I have a pet reindeer doesn't help." He added, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew.

Olaf and me eyed each other with a quizzical look.

"I thought people couldn't have reindeers as pets." Olaf said it as a statement but truly wanted him to clarify. Kristoff just smiled and began to explain himself.

"I have papers and everything for him." He told us. I was oddly intrigued at the thought of a pet deer.. _Reindeer_.

"Can I see a picture?" I needed proof. He nodded and pulled out his wallet, taking a photograph out. He set his wallet down and handed me the picture. It was an actual picture of Kristoff and a reindeer. I don't know if I should be more surprised that he handed me a real developed photo rather than showing me off of his cell phone. I didn't know people still did that.

Wow, I need to get out more.

"He's adorable!" I gushed, clearing my thoughts so I could really look at this adorable creature. Olaf practically snatched it from me, but was careful not to rip it.

"O-M-G. This is so cute!" Olaf squealed. I took the photo back and handed it back to Kristoff t make sure it was kept saefe.

Our hands touched slightly as he reached for it, and for some unknown reason it gave me a shock, the blush rushing back to my freckled cheeks. I shook my head, shaking the odd feeling away.

"What's his name?" I ask him, finally moving my hand back to my lap.

"Sven." Kristoff answered, studying my features.

"That's a nice name." I told him, giving him a smile. He had a shocked look after that, almost as if something had happened.

"What?" I asked, almost embarrassed by his gaze.

"Nothing. You're just very pretty." He answered, showing no embarrassment with his bold statement. _Wow.. He speaks his mind, doesn't he?_

"I try telling her but she never listens!" Olaf exclaimed with his arms in the air.

Then, out of nowhere, Hans comes and sits beside me. "Hey, baby." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"We're still on for tonight?" He asked me, rubbing my hand with his thumb. He was being unnaturally nice for a change but I sure wasn't complaining.

"Yes." I answer in a mere whisper.

"Great." He looked back at his table and back to me.

"I have to go back now, I'll see you tonight." He got up and kissed my head and walked away, but not before glancing at Kristoff. It only lasted a moment and I had barely noticed. All I could think about it was his gentle kiss on my forehead. It was stuff like that made me fall for him.

"Ugh!" I heard Olaf grunt, not even trying to be quiet, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You jealous?" Kristoff asked, eating more of his food. Olaf laughed out loud, his head falling back.

"No. I don't play for that team, if you know what I mean." Olaf let out after calming down. Kristoff nodded in pure understanding. I really admired the fact that he left it at that and didn't judge him. Because if he had tried, he would have been kicked out of the table so fast, but it isn't even worth thinking about because Kristoff handled it well.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked curiously. I gave Olaf a look that practically screamed: _'Don't you dare say anything.'_

Olaf sighed before finally answering, "I'm not a big fan of him." I ran my fingers through my hair, ignoring Kristoff's gaze.

"Anyhoo," Kristoff started, feeling the awkwardness in the air, "I like you guys."

"To be honest, you guys are the only ones who've shown me any type of hospitality." Kristoff moved his tray to the side, leaning against the table.

"Thank you." He finished, looking to us with a warm smile.

"Oh, there's no need to thank us." I said with a polite stare.

"We always appreciate new people to talk to!" Olaf added.

I gasped at that. "Am I not good enough for you, Olaf?" I asked in a jokingly, overly dramatic voice.

He sighed deeply, playing along. "You just bore me, Anna dearest! I need variety."

Another gasp escaped my lips as I went to grab Kristoff's hand. "At least I have Kristoff on my side!" I countered, not expecting Kristoff to respond. But I was pleasantly surprised to be wrong.

"Oh, yes, my dear! And I'm not going anywhere!" I was still shocked by him playing along, but at the same time I was glad.

So, that's how lunch carried on. At the end, we officially deemed Kristoff our friend, we had all exchanged numbers soon after.

"You better text us!" I heard Olaf yell. Once we were out of sight, Olaf bombarded me with questions and assumptions.

"He definitely has the hots for you." He whispered, making me sigh.

"Just because he called me pretty doesn't mean he.. He has the _'hots'_ for me." I explain to him, my cheeks burning.

"Uh, did you not see they way he was looking at you?" Olaf asked me with a raised eyebrow, and for some reason I found myself intrigued.

"How was he looking at me?"

"Well not how Hans looks at you. Hans looks at you like you're a piece of meat. But Kristoff," He said with a content sigh, "He looked at you like you were the only girl in the world." I felt my heart warm a little but I immediately shook the feelings away.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I love Hans. " I tell him, making him huff. I know Olaf doesn't want to see me get hurt, but he just doesn't understand what me and Hans have. At thinking that, I found myself beginning to wonder..

 _What is it that Hans and I have?_

...

"What's wrong, baby?" Hans asked, cuddling closer to me.

"Nothing, sweetie." I answered, my eyes closing as I felt myself drifting to sleep on his chest.

"Who was that guy you were sitting with at lunch?"

"What?" I ask sleepily. I felt his grip tighten on my shoulder.

"Who is he?"

I felt myself wake up as his grip tighten.

"He's a new student. His name is Kristoff." I heard him take in a breath at my answer.

"Do you like him?" He asked me through what I could tell were gritted teeth.

"No! Why would you even ask?" I told him. He let out a growl and forced me to lay down on my back and held my wrists above my head. I shut my eyes for the blow I knew was about to come... But to my surprise it never came.

"Anna..." He whispered, making me open my eyes.

"I love you.." He whispered to me. Before I could tell him I loved him back, he crashed his lips to mine, roughly pushing his tongue in my mouth. He pulled away to kiss my neck, releasing one of my wrists to grab my hip, hard. He began to suck really hard on my neck, and it made me let out a low whimper. This did not feel good _at all_. He is just too rough. He took the hand that was on my hip and tried to unbutton my blouse.

"No! Hans, stop." I pleaded. He didn't say anything, just moved from his position on top of me to sit on the end of my bed, face in his hands. I sit up, suddenly unsure of what to do or say.

"It's been three years, Anna. Why won't you let me touch you that way?" He asked, never looking up.

"I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to become intimate." I said to him. I have had to explain this to him so much that the response was now automatic, but that didn't stop him from asking.

He looked at me, his stare like knifes, "Why can't I just touch you? It's not like I'm asking to have sex with you," He starts to get up, raising his voice little by little,

"All I want is to feel my girlfriend's body. What's so wrong with that, Anna?!" He questioned. I flinched as he screamed.

"I already told you, Hans." I started calmly. He walked over to my desk and leaned against it. I got up and walked towards him. I laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Baby.. soon, I'll be ready.. then we'll-" I got interrupted mid sentence by a slap across the face. I didn't see it coming. I should have. _Why didn't I_.. I didn't though, which caused it to hurt way worse. I backed away, holding my burning cheek. A completely different feeling than the burning I felt earlier that day.

"Just shut up, Damn it! I'm sure if I was _Kristoff_ , you'd be all over me!" He screamed. I let out a sniffle, wanting to disappear.

"Y-you're wrong. I wouldn't." I began to cry. Not from the slap. Not from the pain in my cheek. I'm crying because of his accusations. You'd think I'd be used to them by now. He always gets so jealous and I have no idea why. I've been nothing but loyal. I don't know what I did.. _What I do.._ that causes him to treat me like this.

"You're so pathetic, Anna." He let out under his breath, and barely a second later a hard sob escaped my throat.

"I have to go. I'll call you later." He left right after the words were out. I walked to my bed and fell on it, sobbing into my pillow. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

 _I guess I'll just never be enough._

 _..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Elsa, can I get a bit of help, please?" Rapunzel called out to me. I walked up to her to help out with a heavy box, but was beaten by the young Flynn.

"I got it, darling." He said to her, placing a light, feathery kiss on her lips. I smiled at the scene. Love like that is something I'd like to have.

Someday.

"Haven't I already told you guys about kissing on the job?" Our boss, Jack Frost, said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison. Quickly turning away, I tried to walk away to my desk when my boss grabbed my shoulder.

He leaned in close and whispered, "I'd like to see you in my office straight away."

My breath hitched. I knew exactly what he wanted.

 _I don't want to do this._

"I'll see you in a few minutes, _Elsa_." He let out as he walked away. I didn't respond, but he knew I wouldn't refuse him. I need this job. I have bills that need to be paid. A teenager to take care of.

"What's up with that?" Flynn asked me. Rapunzel had what seemed to be fear flash across her big green eyes.

"He just needs to talk about some things. Business." It came out cool and collected. Just as my composer. Rapunzel bit her lip as if she had so much to say. But as of right now, I did not want to hear it. I walked over to his office and walked in calmly, shutting the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask as though it's the first time he'd brought me in here.

He then motioned me to come to him. I stood tall in front of his desk.

This man, my boss- _Jack_ _Frost_ -was at the age of 32. He is, I will begrudgingly admit, very handsome. He has neat white-blonde hair with piercing pale blue eyes.

Handsome as he may be, I still hate him with every fiber in my being.

"Come stand in front of me." He ordered and I calmly did as I was told. He took this moment to stare at me, looking at me up and down. He was stripping me with his eyes. Those cold blue eyes.

"Fuck, Elsa. Your body is amazing." He says while licking his lips. I fight the urge to slap him and walk out. That's probably what I should do. But.. I can't.

"Thank you, sir." I said, forcing myself to make eye contact with him. I already knew what I had to do.

I slowly unbuttoned my blouse. He liked it when I stripped slowly. My inner disgust was visible, I'm sure. He just doesn't care. I slipped my shirt off, placing it on the desk. I feel so exposed. He got up from his seat and began touching me in the worst ways imaginable.

He made me lay on my stomach on his desk. I shut my eyes as he lifted my skirt and I just wait for it to be over.

...

Anna's P.O.V.

I toyed with the phone in my hand, just waiting for a call. Or maybe even a text. _Something_. That's all I need. Some type of contact.

I even texted Hans, apologizing profusely about what happened. But he still hasn't cared to reply.

I throw my head back against my pillow and groan.. All I've ever been is a good girlfriend. I still don't understand these days of silence after a tantrum when I know he will speak to me at some point.

Then suddenly my phone vibrated, which made me jump up. I hurriedly grabbed my phone, very quick to see who it was from. I was a little disappointed to see it wasn't from Hans.

But I guess, sort of happy all the same.

It was from Kristoff.

A simple text that read: _'Hey, red head.'_

I don't know why. but this single text gave me a little case of butterflies. I soon text back. Needing to talk to someone.

 _'Hey, reindeer boy.'_

I can already see the small smile he'd get by reading that.

My phone vibrated and I looked down to see his name on my phone.

 _'Haha! Funny. So, How are u?'_

I could hear his sarcastic tone of voice in the beginning of the text. It actually made me give a small smile. But, I soon realize, I don't know how to answer his question. Should I just lie and say I'm fine? I mean.. Kristoff and me are friends now.. It shouldn't hurt to speak the truth.

 _'Not that well. Hans and me had a little dispute.'_

Why did I send that? Now I just might have to explain myself. I threw my head back on my pillow once more and I let out another groan.

He soon replied, not missing a beat.

 _'I'm sorry, Anna. Are u guys alright?_ ' _'_

I sighed and began the next text.

 _'I_ _suppose. He's just in a nervous mood because of the upcoming game.'_ I lied of course. I was not about to tell him he was the reason why Hans was mad at me.

I'm surprised by how quickly he replies. Hans always takes his time with texting back.

 _'And he took it out on u?'_

Geez. He sounds kind of like Olaf now.

 _'He didn't mean to.'_

I sent the text and ran my fingers through my hair. My phone began to vibrate again, that I was surprised. I checked to see if I had a text, but it was just my phone telling me I had 15% battery life. I plugged in my charger, got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. It's Friday so Elsa won't be home until late.

I really miss her. This would be a good moment for one of her hugs.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I'm now buttoning up my shirt, tears threatening to erupt from my eyes. But I would never let them fall.

"I'll see you later, Elsa." He told me. I didn't respond. I just walked out of the room. I leaned against the door for a short moment. I took many deep breaths to console myself. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I quickly shake my head, removing all thoughts of doubt from my mind.

All I've ever wanted was to protect and provide for Anna. I know by doing this, I can pay for the house bills, and I can also pay for her to go to college. I don't want her ever to be sad. I want her to have a life, a life I always dreamed of having.

I do this to make sure she'd never have to endure it.

I straightened out my clothes and walked towards my work station. And of course, Rapunzel and Flynn were both waiting for me.

Rapunzel was sitting on my desk, wiping her cheeks. Flynn was sitting in my chair, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned for my friend. She looked at up Flynn with sad eyes.

"Can I talk to her alone, hun?" She asked him, her voice cracking. I could tell he wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway and walked out of sight.

She sighed and got up, she began walking to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Elsa... You're my best friend. " This statement was true. When I moved here, this was the first job opportunity I had gotten. Of course, I had accepted. She had been here before, and since the beginning me and her were inseparable. Kind of childish in a way, but even I need a friend once in awhile.

"Yes, I know this. What's wrong?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

"How long has he been doing this to you?"

It didn't phase me. I had known this question would pop up at some point.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I say in a low tone, walking away from her to sit down at my desk.

"You deserve better." She whispered, looking at the ground.

"It's not as easy as it sounds!" I snapped. "You walk around here like it's so easy. News flash, Rapunzel: it's not!" I whispered in a harsh voice.

"Y-you're not the first person he's done this to." She let out in a broken mutter.

My head whipped back up to look at her. She was cradling herself, eyes still looking at the ground.

"Are you saying he did this to you as well?" My answer was her letting out a sob.

"Why do you still work here then?" I ask softly, trying to be more considerate.

"When he noticed that me and Flynn were a thing, he told me he wouldn't do _that_ to me anymore."

"Why would you still want to see him everyday?" I ask her, suddenly curious, feeling like a hypocrite at the same time.

"He forces me to stay here because.." She let out another sob, "He's the father of my child.."

...

Anna's P.O.V.

I walk back in my room, hot dog in hand. I took a bite and slumped down on my bed. I checked my phone to see if I had any texts.

My eyes widen. I had two from Kristoff and three from Olaf.

Olaf: _'Girl! You have to go to the movies with me.'_

 _'Kristoff will be there!'_

 _'I will find you just to force you to reply to me!'_

I let out a giggle. Olaf is so silly. I soon sent a text back shortly after.

 _'You know I'd love to go!'_

I then look at Kristoff's texts.

Kristoff: _'It doesn't matter honestly. I know it's none of my business, but u shouldn't let him do that. No matter how irritated he is.'_

 _'Hey, movies with Olaf and me?'_

His first text got me a little annoyed. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that's what I get for telling a friend my troubles. And even though I hated to admit it, he was right.

 _'Yeah. I'd love to. I'll ask if I can. :)'_

I went to my contacts and looked for Elsa's name. Once I found it, I didn't hesitate to call her.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I could barely process what Rapunzel just told me.

"Does Flynn... does Flynn know?" I ask, face in my hand. I had already known Flynn wasn't the father. She had already had her daughter, Kara, before he started working here.

She shook her head. "If he even knew what the boss did to me, he'd go insane." She sighed.

 _So much drama in one building._

My phone rang in my pocketbook, causing my thoughts to be interrupted, and I'm thankful for it.

"Hold on a moment." I say to Rapunzel before I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Anna. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Is it okay if I go the movies with Olaf?" She asked me, hope seeping through her little voice.

"Yes, of course. Don't be out too late." I let out in a hushed tone.

"Thank you, Elsa! I love you." She let out before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocketbook, looking up at her with sad eyes. I got up slowly but quickly moved in to give Rapunzel a hug.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." I say as I pull away. "We should really get back to work." She only nods with a sad smile.

"I won't tell anyone about Kara. I promise." I had to let it be known that she could trust me with this, but I already knew that she did in fact trust me because if she didn't, she wouldn't have told me. She muttered a 'thank you' before returning to Flynn.

I spun my chair around to where I was facing my desk. I took my paper work in my hands, put them in order, and began filling them out, clearing my thoughts of the events before.

And failing.

...

Anna's P.O.V.

I was in passenger seat of Kristoff's car, Kristoff was beside me, driving, of course. Olaf was laying down in the back, singing along to the song on the radio. I leaned against the window.

Hans will be so mad if he finds out.

I soon find myself becoming frightened at the thought.

He'll really hurt me this time. _Badly._

 _Oh, my God._

"What's up with you?" Olaf's voice called out to me.

"Are you still upset about you and Hans?" Kristoff asked, his eyes lever leaving the road.

"Wait! What happened with Hans?" Olaf asked, jumping upright in the seat.

"Apparently he was mad about a football game and took it out on her." Kristoff answered, telling Olaf the lie I had told him. I knew I would have to explain later to Olaf what actually happened.

I saw Olaf through the rearview mirror. The look he gave me... I knew all to well. It read: ' _Did he hit you?_ ' I slowly nodded my head.

"I really hate him." Olaf said out loud to hisself.

"Be quiet, Olaf." I ordered with a glare.

"Hans really doesn't need to take it out on you though." Kristoff said. I turned my head to him and gave him a such a glare it made him flinch.

"You're scary when you want to be, woman." He said to me, giving me a grin.

"You haven't seen scary yet, Kristoff." I joked, my smile never wavering.

"Oh, yeah?" He countered. He was looking at me at the corner of his eye, his grin nice and big.

"Don't test me." I said, giving him a playful wink. He chuckled and blushed, trying to keep his eyes on the road. I couldn't help but be distracted by the way his large hands grasped the wheel, as he relaxed in his seat but still managed to have the upmost attention on the road. His blonde hair cascading over his forehead, messy as always.

The car coming to a sudden halt made me realize that we had finally parked in front of the movie theater. With a sigh I unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the car door, the breeze cold as it blew through my hair. The guys moved beside me, and everything was great. We were gonna have a great time.

But what I saw next.. made my heart freeze.

"So I leave your house and you're already hanging out with these guys?" It was none other than Hans. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. This can't be happening. How could he know I was here?

"Hey, Hans, back the fuck off!" I heard Olaf yell, but it just all felt so distant.

Hans scoffed. "Why don't you make me, faggot?" He said with a threatening glance. It took Olaf aback, and he was at lost for words.

Kristoff put a hand on Hans shoulder, making Hans turn around to face him.

"We're all friends here, okay? Don't take it out on Olaf." He said in a calm tone.

I could tell Hans wanted to hit him. I could see it in his eyes and I couldn't bear the thought.

 _Please don't fight him.._

Hans turned to look at me, "I'm sorry about earlier, babe." He said to me, grabbing my hands. He walked away with me, taking me towards his car. I still couldn't speak. I feel like a scared little girl. I did look back at them with an apologetic face. Kristoff nodded with a confused look while Olaf just looked at the ground.

"Nothing was going on, you know. Kristoff and I are just friends." I finally find my voice, as I get into the passenger seat. He didn't answer me.

"Hans. You know I love you. You need to realize that if I get a guy friend, it doesn't mean I'm attracted to them. I mean.. you're friends with the whole cheer squad." I spat at him.

"I guess you're right." He let out nonchalantly, starting the engine.

He didn't even try to deny them. I just leaned against the window, trying my best to stay calm. There was nothing I could do anyway.

...

Elsa's P.O.V

It was almost time for work to end, and I couldn't be any more elated.

"Auntie Elsa!" I turned around to see five year old Kara run to me.

"Hey, sweetie!" I said, getting out of my chair to give the small girl a hug. Rapunzel and Flynn both came into view. Flynn had a huge grin on his face while Rapunzel's smile was small.

Which reminded me.

I look down at Kara. She has her mother's features and her brown hair, but the boss' pale eyes. This was the child of the man I hated so much, yet she has no idea. She's just so innocent. She calls Flynn daddy because Flynn was actually there to take care of here.

"Hey, miss Kara." I heard a deep voice say. Kara clung to me, because she had always been scared of the owner of the voice.

I looked up to see the boss's face scrunch up in agony. It was weird to see such an emotion coming from that man. It made me wonder... did he want to be in her life?

If I was Rapunzel, I wouldn't let it happen.

"Well, we should head out." Rapunzel said after a moment of silence.

Kara gave me one last hug before jumping into Flynn's arms, leaving soon after.

I place my pocketbook over my shoulder and I could feel his stare burning my back. I have to get out of here. I finally began to wall away from him, just so ready to go home.

He stopped me by grabbing my hand. I sigh deeply and turn to look up the man who I least wanted to see.

His usual dark, hateful features we're unusually softer.

"What?" I ask nicely, the sound so fake while I talk to hm.

"I know you know about Kara." Was all he could say, and his face never changed, like he just couldn't look hateful while talking about her.

"What about Kara?" I ask as if I had no idea, and I could tell that he didn't believe me in the slightest.

Now it was his turn for him to sigh.

"Please, don't play dumb, Elsa. I know that you're very intelligent."

I still give him a blank stare.

"Elsa, I need your help. I want to be in Kara's life."

"How am I supposed to help?" I ask, done with playing games as I place my hands on my hips.

"Show them I could be a father figure." He said, determination seeping through his voice. I tried not to laugh.

Does he not remember him making me have sex with him earlier?

"I know I probably don't deserve your help, Elsa. But I'm at my wits end."

I just shake my head. "I have to go now, sir." I said to him as I walked out of the building.

This is none of my business to be getting in. I have my own life to worry about.

...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna's P.O.V.

It's been a month since the incident at the movies. And since then, Hans and I have hit rock bottom. He is colder than usual around me. And to top it off, Olaf has barely even spoken to me. He's probably gotten tired of me of me complaining about Hans.. Not that I blame him.

Or maybe it's because I didn't stand up for him when Hans had called him a that horrible, _horrible_ word. I face palm when another wave of guilt hit me. I knew I should had stood up for him. I was just so scared of Hans.. I am the worst friend ever.

I picked up my phone to call him for what seemed to be the millionth time this month. As it rang, I felt a single tear run down my cheek as I realized he wasn't going to answer. I decided to leave him yet another voicemail.

"Hey, Olaf.." I start, knotting my fingers in the bed sheets.

"Please.. Call me.. Text me. _Anything_." I let out in a desperate plea, followed by a small sob.

"I'm sorry for being such a terrible friend. I need you in my life. Do you remember when we first became friends? You stood up for me when I was being bullied about the blonde streak in my hair... And since then we haven't stopped talking. I was so stupid not to return the favor. I am so sorry, Olaf.." I cry a little harder now, but try my hardest to stifle the noise.

"Please don't end our friendship like this. Please call me back." That was all I could think to say before I hung up. It was the same message every time.

"Damn it!" I scream out, throwing a pillow at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I heard Elsa's voice call out to me before opening up my bedroom door. When she saw my tears she quickly found her way to my bed, wiping my cheeks with her hands.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned written all over her face porcelain face.

"E-Elsa.." I stutter, falling into her chest. She rubbed my back soothingly, calming me.

"I am the worst friend ever." I brought my thoughts into words, my voice breaking with each syllable.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, her voice soft. I sniffled and pulled away slightly to look at her.

"I didn't stand up for Olaf when I was supposed to.. Now he's ignoring me," I let out with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Anna.." She coed, looking at me lovingly. "I'm sure he'll talk to you soon enough, Just give him time." She said as she moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Y-you think so?" I ask, looking up at her. She nodded with that smile instantly calms me.

"Now, Anna.. It's a school night, Get to bed. And don't let me hear you curse again." She said half jokingly before getting up. She cut off my light and shut my door, and soon I fall down on my bed with another sigh.

 _Life, please get better._

 _..._

Kristoff's P.O.V.

I walk outside my house into the backyard to be greeted by Sven. "Hey there, bud." I say to him, petting his snout. I gave him a bite out of my carrot before taking a bite for myself. I walk through the path between the flowers my mother had recently planted to sit down on the swing. Sven laid down beside me, nuzzling against my leg. I lean back with a sigh and look up at the stars.

 _I wonder what Anna's doing right now.._ I think to myself with a slight blush. I smile to myself as her image pops into my head. Her red hair, usually in braids, framing her round face perfectly. Freckles dotting her always rosy cheeks in a lovely pattern. The way her eyes light up when she smiles..

She really is beautiful. Inside and out. I know it's silly to like a girl who has is already in a relationship. I couldn't stop the feelings from surfacing, and once I realized they were there, there was nothing I could do about it. But I don't care as long as she's happy.

I know she's not happy though. She's struggling with Olaf, I know that much. But there's so much more on her mind that she doesn't want to tell me just yet.

With a grunt I reach around the swing to grab my guitar that I had left out the night before. When I'm bored or feeling alone I just go out here and sing a little. We don't live in town so there's no annoying neighbors to complain. I strum peacefully as the words to one of my favorite songs came out, and I thought of her as they did..

 _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face_

 _I can't replace_

 _And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

 _How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

 _And I know_

 _I'll find deep inside me_

 _I can be the one_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's okay.. It's okay... It's okay.._

 _Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us_

 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

 _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _Cause you're my,_

 _You're my,_

 _My,_

 _My true love, my whole heart_

 _Please don't throw that away_

 _Cause I'm here for you_

 _Please don't walk away_

 _And please tell me you'll stay.._

I stopped there, not completing the song. I sit my guitar down beside me on the swing with a long sigh and lean my head back and relax.

 _I really like her. I know I could make a better boyfriend than Hans. I mean, who would call their girlfriend's friend a..' faggot'?_ I thought to myself as Sven laid his huge head on my lap. I scratched behind his ear.

"Girls are really complicated." I say to him as though he'd respond, and it did look as though he nodded, as he always does when I speak to him.

"Kristoff! Get your butt in this house! It's a school night, too!" I heard my mother yell from inside the house. I laughed to myself and gave Sven one last pet before walking to my back door.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and body ached. Ached because of that damned desk, I'm sure. My lower abdomen hurt from being pushed into it so many times. I lay in my bed, looking at the ceiling, holding the hurting spot.

 _Mother, I need you._

 _Father, I need you._

 _We need you._

These thoughts pushed through the barrier around my mind and heart, as they always do in the morning. A single tear fell down my cheek. Only when I'm alone do I ever let myself cry. I never do it in front of people. Never will I let people know how weak I can be.

I know I need to get up, get ready and make Anna breakfast. But something was very off about this morning. I could feel it. It was making my whole body numb and dysfunctional. I felt my stomach twist up in knots, making my numb body jolt to life.

 _What the hell?_ I ask myself. A wave of nausea hit me, making me jump up and I burst through the door of my master bathroom. I ran to the toilet and vomited what I guess was supper from last night.

When I was done, I got up to walk to the sink, my body shaking vigorously. I looked in the mirror.

My hair was matted in a disgusting mess. Vomit was still on my face. "Ew." I sighed, getting a rag from the towel rack. I rinsed it with water and washed my face. I looked back at up at the mirror and I dropped the rag.

I thought, for a second, I saw my mom. But it was just me.

I leaned into the counter, holding back tears.

 _No matter what I do, I'll never be the women she was._

What the hell is wrong with me today?

Forget it. I need to get ready and make sure Anna eats.

I grabbed my brush and combed through my knots, making it long and shiny. I applied my make up just as he liked it. My boss, I mean.

Jack.

He's been making me call him that. I had never called him by his name. When I ever tried to refer to him, I'd always say 'my boss.' Unless I have to, otherwise, that's all he is. My boss.

My sex crazed boss.

...

Anna's P.O.V.

"Anna, are you paying any attention to me?" A hoarse voice called out to me. I looked up to see the teacher staring at me.

"Uh, yes, ma'am." I said, unsure of why she called me.

"Good. Now answer this equation." She said to me as she pointed to the board. I tug at my braid as I stared in horror at the long algebra equation.

It seemed like forever before I finally said, "I-I don't know.." She let out a sigh.

"Well, if you were listening you'd know how to answer." She then turned and asked another student. I laid my head on my desk, tears were threatening to fall. I really hate life right now.

The bell rang and I slowly got up from my desk, getting my books together. I looked up to see Hans waiting for me, leaning against the door. His expression, cold and empty. It had been that way for awhile now. I walked beside him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder roughly.

"So, when are we going to spend time together?" I asked softly as we walked down the hall. He cleared his throat, his face void of any emotion.

"I don't know, babe. My schedule is tight, what with football and all." He said then stopped walking. I looked around to see the hall was empty. He grabbed me and pushed me into the lockers.

"O-ow.. What are you doing?" I asked, looking up at him. He kissed me. I relaxed and kissed him back, only because it had been weeks since his lips last touched mine. He pulled away to look down at me.

"Do you know how I feel about you, Anna?" He asked, searching my face for some sort of clue. I pondered for a moment for I honestly had no idea at this point.

"You're my longest relationship. Three years, Anna." He said, grabbing my hand and he held it tight. I felt my heart melt and how sweet he was suddenly being.

"And throughout this time, we haven't done anything but make out. And I know it's because you want to wait, I respect that." He sighed, looking down. "I just have to let this off my chest." He said, not looking at me.

My heart dropped. Does he want to leave me?

"What?" I asked, my voice shaking. He took a deep breath and finally looked at me.

"I've been having sex with the head cheerleader." He let out, holding me in place so I wouldn't run.

"I called it off with her yesterday. I swear you're the only one I want."

This wasn't happening. No. This is a dream.

"I have to get to lunch." I murmured, tears filling my eyes. I didn't want to talk to him. I want to go to lunch and talk to Kristoff. I tried getting out of his grip, but it didn't work.

"Don't act like you haven't cheated on me!" It was supposed to be a whisper but it was loud in my ears.

That did it.

"You know what, Hans?!" I screamed, making him back up a little in shock.

"I've been nothing but faithful to you!" I tell him, saying nothing but the truth.

"And whether you believe me or not, that's on you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat lunch." I said as I turned away.

But first I was pulled by my braid and pushed back in the locker again. It hurt terribly. I knew it was going to leave a bruise.

"Let's get one thing straight here, babe." He said, voice filled with venom. With a swift movement of his hand, he struck me. "Don't ever yell at me. I thought you already learned your lesson before." When he stepped away that's when I knew he wanted me to proceed into the lunch room.

He led me in then walked to his table. I turned my head slowly to my table. Of course, Olaf wasn't there. He hasn't been to school in a while. I looked to the other side of the table to see Kristoff waving at me. I only nod and walk his way, sitting at the table. I looked down at my lap, not wanting him to see my face. I knew my cheek must be very red from the blow Hans just inflicted upon me.

...

Kristoff's P.O.V.

I looked at Anna.. and my heart broke into a million pieces.. She just looks so sad. I could tell she wanted to cry.

 _What did Hans do?_

"What's the matter, Anna?" I asked, and as I did, a choke of a sob escaped her lips. I quickly moved to the other side of the table to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing her back, which seemed to make her wince and hiss in air. I brought my hand back. As her head lifted up slightly, I saw how rosy her right cheek was, like someone had hit her.

 _Did_ someone hit her?

"N-nothing, Kristoff." She stuttered. I sighed, grabbing her hand in a comforting way, ignoring the spark that sped through me as I did.

"I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

She sighed deeply. "I just.. don't tell anyone, okay?" She asked, and I simply nodded my head. She bit her lip as if trying to find a way to explain.

She sighed again and said, "Hans just informed me that he's been sleeping with the head cheerleader. All because I'm not ready to.. you know.. _Do it_." She let out awkwardly.

I began to get angry. Angry because, one: Anna doesn't deserve to be treated like shit. And, second: I know something else happened but she doesn't wanna say it.

"What else happened?" I asked, trying to keep the anger from showing.

That's when she began to fidget in her seat.

"Kristoff, thank you for being such a good friend to me." She said, ignoring the question. I was about to make her answer, but she rested her cheek on my chest, making me freeze.

 _She's so.. she smells so good._ I thought to myself, forgetting what I was supposed to say. I rubbed her shoulder gently.

"You deserve better." I whisper to her. She didn't respond, just nuzzled closer. She made little sniffles and that let me know she was still crying.

I looked up unconsciously to see Hans.

Staring at me.

 _Glaring at me._

I turned away and looked down at Anna's red head.

 _Get pissed all you want, Hans._

 _..._

Elsa's P.O.V.

I sat on Jack's desk, crossing my legs. Lately he's been made me sit like this before we'd have sex. He'd just stare at me. Sometimes he'd talk to me. You know, about life and Kara. I'd stay quiet, faking a caring glance.

"Elsa.." He sighed, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes, Jack?" I say calmly.

"You're so beautiful." He said in a whisper, his voice cracking slightly.

That took me aback. Usually it was 'hot' or 'sexy.'

"Thank you." I said quietly. Jack got up from his desk so I began to lift up my skirt, as usual.

His rough hands stopped mine. He pulled my skirt back down. He lifted my hand up and placed it on his chest. I stayed quiet, unsure of what he was trying to do.

"I've been such a terrible person." He let out, moving my hand to his lips, leaving little kisses. I stayed perfectly still.

"I was really sick. Like, mentally. I have been getting a lot of help lately." He told me. I unconsciously raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry now, for what I've been doing to you. For what I did to Rapunzel. I just want Kara in my life. You of all people should know how that feels."

No matter how much I loathed him, he was right. I know exactly what he means. Anna is my life. Without her, I think I would already be gone. My life wouldn't be worth living without my little sister.

"Does that mean.. you're going to stop?" I ask softly. He paused for a moment to look at me.

"Elsa... I don't think I can stop my desire for you. You have something no other girl has. Not even Rapunzel has what you have. She is very beautiful, mind you. But you," He sighed, gripping my hand tightly, not too much that it would hurt, but just enough to keep me in place, "You're special." He finished. He leaned in, so close now his cologne engulfed my senses.

 _Is he saying.. Is he saying he loves me?_

He was inches away from my face, his eyes slowly closing. I stood there, frozen in place, My eyes as wide as saucers.

That's when it happened.

"Oh, my God!" I screamed out, making him step back. I ran to the door, only to fall on the floor, vomiting on it.

 _Jesus.. what the fuck did I eat last night?_

When I was done, I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Am I that disgusting to you?" He asked, joking, but with a tint of hurt embedded in his handsome features.

I shook my head slowly. "I-I must have ate something really bad last night." I stuttered out.

"I'm so sorry about the floor." I said, lifting myself up.

His eyes turned slightly wide as he eyed my stomach.

 _What the hell is he staring at?_

"Don't... don't worry about it. I'll get the janitor. You.. uhm.. you should go home and get some rest." He said, seeming quite nauseated himself. I guess that's what happens when you see someone throw up in front of you.

I nodded and walked out. I went to my work station and grabbed my bag.

 _Damn, I feel horrible._

 _..._

Anna's P.O.V.

 _Kristoff is so comfortable._ I thought to myself as I wrapped an arm around him. He nervously wrapped an arm carefully around my back. I sighed, suddenly content. I could feel his heart beat, and it was beating very fast. It made me blush.

For a moment, I forgot the all about the pain.

My eyes fluttered shut, letting the sleepiness over power me.

That was until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I sighed and pulled away from Kristoff to take out my cell phone.

The name I saw on my phone, almost made me scream. I wanted to scream because I had been waiting and waiting for a reply from this one person.

 _Olaf_.

I unlocked my phone to read his text message.

 _Sorry I haven't replied to either you or Kristoff. I've just hit a rough spot in my life. I promise, Anna, you didn't do anything wrong. After school, you and Kristoff should come over._

I quickly replied to let him know we'll be there before I even asked Kristoff. I grabbed him by the arm and looked at him.

"We're going to Olaf's after school, okay?" I said, giving him a beaming smile. He seemed to had relaxed, and nodded.

Needless to say I was very excited.

...

Kristoff and I parked our cars in front of Olaf's house. I jumped out and ran by Kristoff's side, smiling like a little girl. He laughed at me and walked with me to the front door. He knocked on it and we waited patiently.

Soon, a women whom I soon recognized as Olaf's mom opened the door.

My smile faded.

Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She looks as if she hasn't gotten any sleep in weeks. But she still was very beautiful, with long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. But as of today, she looked 30 years older. She of course still had that warm, inviting smile.

"Come on in, Olaf's been expecting you two." She said, leading us in. I knew exactly where Olaf's room was, and I had an urge to run into it and give him the biggest hug ever. But I had to remember my manners and let her lead.

My smile that had faded came back, my heart fluttering as we walked, inches away from his door. He's my best friend, and now that I know he's not mad at me makes me feel so much better.

His mom opened the door. "Hunny, you're friends are here." She called out.

Kristoff and I froze where we stood.

"H-hey, guys." Olaf stuttered as his mom helped him sit up.

His long, light hair was gone. His lips were chapped, as if he'd gotten nothing to drink in weeks. But I guess what really caught my eye was how he had an oxygen tank text to his bed that was obviously helping him breathe.

 _What the hell is wrong with my friend?_

His mom got us two chairs to sit beside Olaf's bed and Kristoff and I both sat down soon after she set them down.

Olaf turned slowly to us and gave us his famous smile. Like he was fine. Like how he always is...

"O-Olaf.. what's wrong?" Kristoff asked, studying his crumpled form. Olaf sighed, his smile never leaving his lips for some reason.

"Does it really matter?" He asked, placing my hand on Kristoff's.

Kristoff blushed, but kept his hand in place.

"Y-yes, it does matter." I stutter, my grip on Kristoff's hand getting unconsciously tighter.

His tried his best to focus his eyes on me. "Anna.. I just don't want you two getting upset." He said, placing his own hand on top of ours.

"Why are you sick, Olaf?" I choke out, tears about to erupt from me.

"I have cancer. I... the doctors said I may not have long." He stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. Like it was normal and was supposed to me okay after he told his best friend.

I tore my hand away and covered my face, tears now were falling from my eyes.

"See, Anna, that's exactly what I didn't want to happen. " Olaf sighed, his smile fading.

 _..._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kristoff's P.O.V.

It still burns through my memory. What Olaf had said to me that night. It's been three weeks. But his words keep replaying in my mind..

 _"See, Anna. That's exactly what I didn't want to happen." Olaf sighed, his smile fading._

 _Anna got up from the chair and stormed out. My first instinct was to get up and console her, but Olaf wrapped his weak hand around my wrist._

 _"She needs to let it out. Sit down, Kristoff." He ordered and I sighed, looking at the door Anna just ran out of one last time before sitting down._

 _He ran his already pale hand across his scalp. "If I don't make it-and please note that I'm saying 'if' because they're looking for a donor and I might make it, wish she would have let me finish-If I don't make it, please keep an eye on Anna.. on Hans."_

 _"Why?" I ask softly. He gave me a wary look._

 _"I'm worried that things might get worse." He said quietly. I felt my curiosity and worry kick in again._

 _"What might getting worse?" I asked._

 _The last audible thing I heard was, "The beatings." And that's when everything went blank, I was lost in my thoughts._

I ran my fingers through my thick hair, tugging slightly. What am I supposed to do? It kills me. Knowing what he does to her.

It made me realize...

It made me realize I am in love with her.

I want to make her feel better. I want her to never cry again.

I know it might seem childish in a way, but I can't help but want to save her.

I fall back on to my pillow with a groan and I cover my face with my hands. I just wish there were something I could do.

There might be. If I take her away from him. Just maybe. I smile at the thought of her being mine.

I'd hold her close. I'd keep her safe. I'd never hurt her.

I close my eyes and she pops into my head. I see her, looking up at me. The first thing I notice, as I always do, is her freckles. _God_ , I love her freckles. And I see her shoulders, also covered in light freckles. Not bruised, as I am sure they are at the moment. The thought makes me cringe, but I soon go back to the image of her. Her eyes sparkling with a happiness that I've never seen on her. She smiles at me, her same beaming smile, but with true happiness behind it.

That's all I truly want. I want-actually, need-her to be happy. I don't think I can take much more.

Yes.. I think that's what I'll do. At school tomorrow, I will get the point across that I won't let her suffer anymore.

"Kristoff.. supper's ready." My mom's voice called out to be as she opened the door. I nod my head and sit up, stretching, realizing how tense I am.

I look up at my mother. Her black hair was pulled into a neat bun. Her brown skin looked youthful, as did her big brown eyes, even at the age of 40. It makes me wonder what my biological mom looks like. Not as beautiful as my adoptive mother, I'm sure.

I get up and walk to the dining room, ready to enjoy the meal my mom and dad created together. Maybe for a few minutes I'll get my mind off of her.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

You don't know how bad you've fucked things up until it's staring at you right in the face.

I can't believe I've been so foolish.

I've been staring blankly at this pregnancy test for the last hour. At that stupid plus sign. My hands begin to shake as I knew what I had to do. I have to... I have to terminate the pregnancy.

I threw it away in the nearby trash can, and stood in front of the mirror. I've been in here a lot lately. Now I know why.

I lifted up my shirt just below my breasts, examining my lower abdomen. Of course, a bump hasn't developed yet. But I know there's something growing in here. I laid a hand on it.

 _Why did I let him do this?_

 _Why couldn't I had just provided for Anna at another job?_

It was at this moment that I was glad Anna was out with Hans. I honestly dislike him and I think she could do better. But as of right now, I need to be alone.

My phone rang, and I knew exactly who it was. I groaned out loud and picked it up.

"What?" I said, not even bothering to sound polite.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, noticing my change in tone. I had rolled my eyes, I know he doesn't actually care.

"Yeah, just peachy." I say sarcastically. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"Elsa.." He said my name, and for some reason, it sent chills down my spine. He didn't have lust in his voice. Nor did it have malice. I don't know what to make of it.

"I'm so sorry.." And it was then that I knew that he knew what was going on.

"It's fine. I'm about to make an appointment and we won't have to-" I was interrupted by Jack.

"You can't!" He interrupted me in a frantic voice.

"It's my choice." I state simply.

"This is my second chance.." He breathed.

"I'm sorry.. I can't do it."

"Then... then... I'll cut your pay. Cut your hours." He threatened after a few moments of silence.

I bit my lip. Maybe I could...

No. I cannot do this.

"Then I guess you'll have to cut my hours." My anger coursed through me.

"You.. you don't deserve to be a father. Not to Kara.. not to.. This.." I stammered out, holding my stomach.

He gasped then hung up the phone. I slammed it down on the counter with a dragged out sigh.

I can't believe I let this happen.

How irresponsible..

...

Hans' P.O.V.

Anna fell asleep on my bed. I stare at her, like I do often. She is small. I always marvel at her slim figure. It's not boyish by any means.

I've only seen her body once. We were at her house and she accidentally spilled orange juice on herself. She said she was sticky so she had to shower. As she left to the bathroom, I couldn't help but wonder what she _looks_ like.

It didn't take long before I was behind the bathroom door looking through the crack. I'll never forget how her breasts looked. they were amazing. At that time they must have been a B cup, but I'm sure they've grown.. I remember how aroused I had gotten. That was almost year ago.

My eyes traced her body, wanting to see it again. Wanting to see more.

But no, she wants to wait.

I growled inwardly and got up, only to lay down beside Anna. I ran my fingers across her cheek, following the pattern of her freckles, ever so gently, not waking her.

Those damned freckles. Her only imperfection. I just wish I could rip them away.

Her lips parted slightly to let out a little moan.

That one single sound drove me crazy. I took the opportunity to seize her lips, getting on top of her.

She woke up with a start, only to wrap her arms around me. I pulled away to look down at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes, tired, but it looks like lust. Yes.. that must be it.

I lowered myself to her neck, remembering to be gentle, _As gentle as I could physically muster,_ and pressed my lips against the smooth, sensitive skin. She shivered beneath me, and I think it means she's enjoying it.

It's sad that it's been three years and I still don't really know how to please her.

I take it slow. I move my lips up and down the side of her neck before licking gently below her ear.

"H-Hans.." She.. she actually moaned my name. I felt a shiver hit me.

I began to suck on that sensitive spot. She moaned and squirmed, making me want to explode, making me want to just lose control and take her.

"H-Hans! ...Stop!" She screamed out, Her voice lined with pleasure and contempt. It took me a second to realize what I was doing. I had her sweet, delicate nipple in my mouth. I guess in the midst of my thoughts I had unbuttoned a little bit of her shirt, and I was pulling down her bra.

She looked away from me. I still had it in my mouth. I don't want to let go. I began to swirl my tongue around it. I looked up at her as I did, and she was biting her lip, obviously trying to suppress a moan.

I let it slip from my mouth, it making a popping sound as I did.

"I know you're enjoying this, Anna.." I say as I graze my hand against the button of her pants.

"I am.. but.. I can't." She whispered out.

Why does she have to be so weak?

It makes me so angry.

"You said that you respected the fact I wanted to wait.." She reminded me, covering up her breast with her arm.

I growled once more. I know what I said. And I meant what I said.

But I need this.

I unbuttoned her pants and let my hand slip inside, just outside her panties.

She let out a yelp, awkwardly stretching her legs, hands in a tight grip around my wrist.

"P-please.. No!" She screamed.

I softened my features and kissed her. I tried my best not to let my pleasure take control. I pulled back and laid my forehead on hers. She looked at me with confused eyes, unsure of what to do with my unnatural tenderness.

I gently started moving my fingers, carefully stroking her. She made a sound that made me let out a groan, making my body tighten with stress, wanting more delicious sounds from Anna.

I have been waiting so long to hear those sounds from her. Even the head cheerleader, Maria, couldn't drive me crazy like Anna could. Maria had to be seductive, submissive. But Anna.. all she has to do is look at me, and my hormones get out of wack.

I moved to her neck, licking up to her ear. "Just relax." I whisper, kissing lightly on her earlobe. I start moving my fingers just a little faster.

"Oh.. Hans.." She breathed, I smiled, and I circled my fingers over the sensitive bud. She arched her back, letting out a pleasure filled scream.

Oh, you have no idea how badly I want to just..

I took her nipple back in my mouth, and sucked harder than I did before. She didn't tell me to stop, so I guess she's enjoying it just as much as I am.

...

Anna's P.O.V

This feels so weird. But so good at the same time. I want to tell him to stop.. Tell him I'm still pissed about Maria.

But.. This feeling is so.. amazingly new. I think.. I think I'm enjoying it.

My shaking hand comes up to stroke his hair, and I heard him let out a grunt beneath my touch.

He kissed the soft part of my breast, up to my chest, then hopped onto my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back with just as much force. He pulled away, but still, inches away from my face.

"I love you." He said, his voice blank as usual, but I realize that there is some sort of kindness in it. "I... I promise.. I promise I'll never hurt you again." He stammered, laying his forehead on mine again.

Does he mean it? He's said this before.. But the way he's looking at me. The way he sounds right now.

I don't want to question it.

I leaned upwards, stealing a kiss from him. His eyes closed immediately after. He wrapped his arms around my back, flipping me over to my side, never letting go of my back or lips.

But, soon, he did let go of my lips. He stared at me.

Scared, hopeful, sad, and happy. That's how his look always made me feel.

Nutty, right?

I sighed, laying my head on his chest.

"I love you, too." I say, cuddling close to him.

His grip tightened around me. It hurt, but I was not about to tell him to let go. it wasn't often he was genuinely affectionate. I have to take what I can get.

"Don't ever leave me." He said in a broken whisper. I nod into his chest. I think I feel his tears hit my forehead.

He's a little bipolar. And suffers from a little depression. From being the youngest of 12 brothers, _Yes, yes, I know. Busy parents._ Henever really gets a lot of attention. That's probably why he lashes out so much.

I guess all he really wants is love.

That's how I rationalize, anyway.

My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I wiggled out of his grasp to pull my phone out. He lifted his head, jealously lit across his face before I finally answered, "Hey, Elsa." His features softened and he rested his head back onto his pillow.

"Anna, it's getting late and supper is almost ready. I need you to be home soon." She ordered. I sighed. I didn't want to go. Not right now. I was about to object, but then I realized that would be very spoiled of me, and I know better than that.

"I'll be there soon, Elsa." The next response was the beeping, telling me she has hung up. I wonder what's biting her butt today? I shake my head and look back up at Hans.

"I have to go home now. Elsa is almost done with supper." His face fell as I spoke. Obviously wanting me to stay. If only he was like this all the time. I cradle his face in my hands.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" I tell him. I leaned in, placing my lips on his. He pulled me closer to him, pushing his lips onto mine. Before I knew it, his tongue was fighting with my own. My nails grazed against his shoulder and I think he let out a low moan. He pulled away, his breathing was erratic.

I could feel his arousal through his jeans, touching my leg.

"You taste amazing." He breathed. I blushed and got up.

"As do you." I say shyly. I felt a cold rush of air hit me. I looked down to see my exposed breast. I blushed a deeper red and buttoned up my shirt.

"Don't forget your pants." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes and zipped them up.

"Would you ever want to do that again?" He asked me.

"See you tomorrow." I said, ignoring his question.

 _Do I want to do that again...?_

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I was sitting at the dining room table, just staring down at my spaghetti. It took me a second to realize Anna sat down beside me.

"Yay! My favorite." She said, grabbing the fork next to her plate. I nodded and proceeded to grab my own. I dragged the fork across the noodles, lost in my thoughts. I twirled my fork into it, taking the noodles to my mouth.

"Elsa.. is it.. is it bad to want to have sex before marriage?"

 _Did she? Did she just?_

I choked on my spaghetti, getting sauce everywhere. I grabbed the napkin next to me and with shaking hands I wipe my face.

"Why do you ask?" God, I was always dreading this conversation.

She gently stroked her neck, a light blush came across her face.

"Hans and me.. well.." She stammered.

Oh, my God. They had sex. My little Anna...

"You two...?" I trailed off. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"No! No, we haven't done.. that." She let out. I sighed in relief. "He just.. touched me is all."I shook my head. She just doesn't understand. I wish.. I wish.. I was able to wait.

I wish I had the option. It was taken away from me.. That precious little gift.. If I had the choice.. I wouldn't be in this situation.. I wouldn't be pregnant.. My whole life.. That's all I've been good for.. Just a worthless little sex toy.

"Elsa? Why are you crying?" Anna asked me. I put a hand to my cheek and felt the wetness that was my tears.

I shook my head again.

"You don't understand how lucky you are.. To be able to wait." I said, my voice shaking.

"I don't understand why it's so bad.. Hans loves me and I love him." She said. I gripped the table in frustration.

"You're sixteen. You don't know what love is." I spat at her. She looked at me with wide eyes that soon turned into a glare.

"No! It's you that doesn't know what love is! You never let anyone in!" She screamed at me. I felt as if she slapped me across the face.

She doesn't know all the reasons I have to not let people in. She just doesn't understand all the shit I've been through. And everything I've done was to protect her. If only she knew.

I stayed quiet. I took another bite of my food. I want to get off this subject.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you.." She said, looking pitiful. I looked up and smiled at her.

"No. I'm sorry for being childish" I sighed and tried to be fair about this. What she is doing is consensual.. I hope, at least.

"It's perfectly normal for kids your age to feel this way. Your body is.. growing. And when it grows.. it comes with hormones that you can't control." I state, not being able to look her directly in the eyes.

"Just.. when it comes time for when.. it happens, use protection." That's something I should have done. I felt another wave of guilt and angst hit me.

"He's not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, right?" I had toask. Her actions make me question the answer. She starts to fidget in her seat, face confused, unsure of how to answer.

I knew I never liked him.

"It's not that he forces me. He was just trying to..." She looked away from me and tugged at her braid. "Show me how good it felt. I was being persistent." She said, rubbing her face with her hands in pure embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't raise her this way.

"Listen to me," I started. I lifted the napkin off my lap to wipe my face and set it back down on the table. I turned in my chair to get a better look of her.

"No means no. If you say _no_ , then he has to listen. He has to _stop._ Don't ever let anyone take advantage of you.. okay?" I say, taking her hands in mine.

"I don't want you to be a screw up like me." Before I even knew what I was saying, it came out.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, another wave of confusion hit her I guess.

I let out a polite chuckle and turned back to my plate.

"I've been through a lot in my life." That's all that was needed to be said, because Anna knew better than to press me.

It seemed like forever before a new topic went through our small dining table.

"So.. They haven't found a donor for Olaf yet.." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

I felt some what saddened by this. Olaf is a good boy..

"It's only been three weeks." I remind her, giving her a small smile.

"I know.. You're right. It's just, I really don't wanna lose him." She said with a tormented sigh.

"What does he need?" I ask, trying to fill the awkward spaces from the last conversation.

"Lungs." She said weakly. Obviously hurt by the fact she may lose her best friend. Her brother more like.

"I'm full. I'll see you in the morning, sis." She said as she lifted up from her seat. I looked down to see her plate was empty.

I looked down at mine. I think I only had about three fork fulls at best.

With a sigh I said, "Don't forget to put your plate in the sink." She nodded and did as she was told.

I looked down at my stomach and touched it.

 _Do I really wanna end this little thing's existence?_

I now realize how tired I am. I got up from the table and walked into the kitchen and throw away the rest of my food. I placed the plate in the sink and walked to my bedroom.

This queen sized bed never looked so lovely. I jumped in and let myself dream, just for a little while, before I had to get up for work and face Jack. Which is something I am completely dreading. He'll be furious, I know. He'll try to talk me out of my plan. It's already hard enough taking care of Anna on my own, what am I supposed to do with another mouth to feed? I know I must sound horrible, but it's true. I groan and let my eyes shut, submerging into the land of my dreams..

 _ **"Honey, I'm home."**_ _I turned around to see a handsome man._ _ **"I'm so glad to see you."**_ _I said through ruby red lips. He cradled my face, giving me a tender kiss on the forehead. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist._ _ **"I love you, Jack."**_ _I breathed, laying my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and placed his hand in the small of my back._ _ **"I love you, too, my lovely wife."**_ _He coed, using his other hand to stroke my hair._

 _ **"Daddy!"**_ _I heard a small voice call out from the opening in the kitchen. I looked down to see.. a small version of me? Her hair is_ _short_ _and blonde, and her eyes are a beautiful blue._

 _ **"Mya!"**_ _Jack called out, pulling away from me so he could kneel down to take the young girl in his arms. He pulled away with a laugh, straightening out her nightshirt. With out thinking, I picked the child up in my arms._

 _ **"May I get some love?"**_ _I asked, giving her a good tickle. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me._ _ **"I love you, momma."**_ _She said in my ear._

 _Momma..._

 _Momma.._

 _Momma?_

 _ **Mommy?!**_

 _Next thing I knew, everything around me disappeared. "_ _ **Mya?!"**_ _I screamed, suddenly feeling an extreme loss, detached even, needing to know if my little girl was okay. I felt a chill run down my spine, and I looked up to see I was also lost in the midst of a snow storm. I tried to walk, but it was too deep. I fell to my knees, the snow developing around me, suffocating me._

 _ **"Oh, Elsa..."**_ _A voice called out. That voice.. that voice made my heart jump to my throat. I forced myself to look up. A women with braided back hair walked up to me, her hand outstretched, waiting for mine. Her eyes pierced through me. It took all my strength to lift up my arm and place my hand in hers._

 _ **"My child, my child.."**_ _She sighed, rubbing my face. I knew exactly who she is now. My mother. I didn't feel so cold anymore, looking at her face made me feel warm. It stopped snowing when her voice started, holding my head in place to make me look at her._

 _ **"You are not a screw up. You're my Elsa. You are strong, smart and beautiful. You have been through a lot in your life... I know."**_ _She said, her face looked so sad. I suddenly felt guilty. I know it must hurt, knowing how damaged your daughter is._

 _ **"But the things that seem like mistakes.. turn out to be the greatest blessings."**_ _She said. She touched my stomach, rubbing it gently._ _ **"You can do it. I know you can."**_

 _I couldn't speak. I tried to open my mouth, but no sound came out. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. How much I need her. How I wish things had been different._

 _ **"Anna is lucky to have to you with her."**_ _She whispered. She wrapped her arms around me. From behind, I felt strong arms wrap around me._ _ **"I am so lucky to have you as a daughter."**_ _It was.. my father._

 _The embrace ended as quickly as it started. I soon felt the cold of the snow once again. Loving arms left me, the owners drifting off into endless space._

 _ **"You can do it... we know you can."**_ _They both said in unison._

 _ **"No! Mom! Dad!"**_ _I screamed, reaching out to them. Their smiles faded, making me fall, I felt my heart break into a million pieces._

 _ **"Come back.."**_ _I whispered. The snow took its rough winds and wrapped me in its cold wrath. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath._

 _I soon felt my body relax.. excepting the fact death was near.._

I woke up with a light gasp, holding the fabric of my nightgown with such a grasp that I feared it might tear.

I have never in my life had a dream so real.

I rubbed at my temples. I am already so stressed out, and that dream did not help.

I let out a long sigh and looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. I groan and fall back on my pillow. It's only three in the morning.

I shut my eyes. Hopefully I can sleep and not dream at all this time..

...

Kristoff's P.O.V.

I waited in the commons for Anna. Today I got here earlier than I usually do. Just before Anna arrives. I'm going to talk to her. I'm going to tell her how I feel.

I have never been one to hold back my thoughts, and in this particular situation, my thoughts need to be heard.

Everyone was either sitting down or up walking around. The fact that there were so many people calmed me down for some odd reason. I found myself counting them to get my mind at ease.

"Hey! Kristoff!" Her voice caught me back up with reality. I looked down at her and my eyes widened. She has her hair down, just like when we first met.. Just beautiful.. damnit. What does she have this affect on me?

"..Hey." I choked out. She walked up to me with a concerned glance.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes.. uhm.. wait. No, actually I'm not." I said, taking her by the arm and gently guided her to a nearby corner. I didn't want anyone to hear what I had to say. I don't need any distractions.

"What's going on?" She ordered. I glanced back down at her, looking into her eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders. Her cheeks for some reason turned a shade of pink. She averted her eyes away from mine.

"Look at me.. please." I sighed. She refused to. I took my hand and placed it beneath her chin. I turned her face to look at mine.

"Anna.." I whispered. "Olaf told me about the stuff Hans does to you." I start, holding her in place so she doesn't run away.

"It's not right.. the stuff he does.. I hope you know that." I say gently.

"You don't know anything about Hans." She interjected.

"You're right.." I move my face just a few more inches to hers.

"But I know a lot about you. You're smart. You're kind. You're funny. Anna, you're beautiful. You had a rough life in the beginning. Remember when you told me that? It was the first time you came over. And then I told you about my life. How I don't know my real parents. Do you and Hans ever talk like that? I mean, do you two ever just sit down and talk about meaningful things?" I see I don't know where I'm going with this. I have to cut to the chase.

"What I'm trying to say is.. Anna. I am in love with you. I am in love with your voice, your hair, the way you laugh. I am in love with how selfless you are. Yes, Anna, you may have your flaws, but guess what! You're human. And you're worth so much more than a punching bag." I felt myself become a little mad.. I just want her to understand.

"Do you understand that?" I say in a softer tone of voice. She bit her lip, and I could tell she was trying not to cry.

On impulse I pulled her into a hug.

"You may not feel the same for me.. and that's okay." I say and I lay my head on top of hers.

"Just so you know.. I'll always be there for you." I informed her. She nodded into my chest.

I love the way she feels against me. I wish I could have her like this all the time. Hell, I wish I could have her as mine.

But right now, I guess have to take what I can get.

...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa's P.O.V.

I've been at work for almost three hours now. He hasn't even called me into his office. He hasn't even came out. He's so pissed at me. I chew at the end of my pen in frustration. I should walk in there and talk to him.. but I'm too scared.

"Elsa? Need some help?" Rapunzel called out to me. I sighed and turned to her.

"Yes I do actually." I answered and turned my chair back around to my desk as she walked up to it.

"Alright. Let me see." She said, leaning against the desk. I took my pen and pointed it at the blank line.

"Was it Johnson or Filler that called yesterday about the inventory?" I asked, too stressed to even think at the moment.

"Johnson." She let out softly. I could feel her eyes stare at my silhouette.

"Are you okay? You're usually the best at paperwork.." she said.

I sighed once more. I am unsure if I should tell her, but I need to let this out.. She's the only one I trust enough to let this kind of information out to. My fingers knot together as I look up at her.

"I'm pregnant." I say, more blunt than I had originally intended. Her face was blank at first, then her face twisted up in pain, because I know that she knows how I must be feeling. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around me.

Before I knew it, tears had escaped my eyes. And I began to sob. My body shook. I knew my tears must be staining her dress. I felt her tears as well. It seemed as if we were like this for a while. We each now understood the other's pain.

To my surprise it was her that pulled away. She wiped her face and laughed awkwardly.

I half smiled and looked down at my lap.

"I told him he didn't deserve to be a father." I started, looking up at her once more "Did you know he wants to be apart of Kara's life?" I ask hypothetically.

She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and sighed internally.

"He's changed. I'll give him that." She shuddered, obviously having a horrid memory.

"I remember.. one day he had been so rough. I had bruises all over arms..." She looked at the ground and looked back up at me.

"But now.. he seems softer. Not as mean.. not as.. cruel." She let out.

"Yeah.. you're right. But it still doesn't justify..." I trailed off, getting up from my chair.

"I'm going to talk to him." I said, walking away from her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Flynn walk up to her and ask why she looked as if she was crying. But I know I can't worry about that right now.

At this point I'm just like screw knocking. I just walked right in.

Jack is at his desk, one hand resting his head. He had a photo in the other hand. And from what I could see through it, it was a picture of Kara.

I felt a tinge of guilt hit me.

"Jack" I call out his name. He slowly lifted his head up and looked at me. He had dark rings under his eyes, most likely from a lack of sleep.

"Elsa.." It was barely a whisper. I fidget my feet, regretting ever coming in here. I sigh and walk to him.

"I, uh.. I'm sorry for what I said." I let out. I don't know what to do. I'd rather him be angry than all sad like this.

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me with his tired eyes.

"And I've decided that.. that I'm going to keep the baby. And no, it's not because you threatened to cut my pay. It's because this is now a part of me." I state. His face lit up slightly. His hand raised up to grab mine. I was shocked at the somewhat comforting contact, but I stayed still.

"I love you." The words coarse through his perfect lips like honey, but I felt my heart stop beating just for a moment, as if it was frozen. It took me a few minutes to process what he'd just said.

And as if my thinking was obvious, he stood up. The hand that was once holding mine found its way under my chin, then to my cheek.

"You're my queen." That one sentence seemed as though it opened a cage full of butterflies in my stomach. He leaned in, breathing in my scent. I wasn't breathing at all actually, I was too confused about the situation.

And before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

And in a weird sense, this had to be my first real kiss. A kiss that actually comes from someone you... care about..?

What do I feel for Jack?

These thoughts were clouding my mind as my lips moved with his. I am actually kissing him back. The man that made me go through hell for three years was making me feel this way.

What is wrong with me?

Do I love Jack?

"You sick bastard!"

I pulled away from Jack as fast as I could. The person that yelled out was Flynn, and he had a fist that was ready to collide with Jack's face.

I couldn't even process what had happened next. All I could see was a blur of two figures rolling around on the floor.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Rapunzel made her small voice come out as loud as she could, making Flynn stop. Him being the one on top decided to give Jack one last glare before he lifted himself up.

Jack was laying in a daze. His nose was bleeding. I couldn't move to help him. All I could do was move my head in Rapunzel's direction.

"What," I breathed, "did you tell Flynn?" I asked, fearing what might come out of her mouth next. She breathed in as if she was about to speak, but she was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"What she told me was how sick this fucking piece of shit is!" Flynn screamed as he motioned his arms in Jack's direction. Jack sat up with a defeated sigh and put his face in his hands.

"Do you think that makes you a man? Forcing women to have sex with you? Well, you're wrong. What that makes you is a disgusting prick. And you want to be in Kara's life? No. I've been there. Not you. Who was there to change her diaper? Me. Who was there through potty training? Me. Who was there when she laughed? Me. You'll never be anything, just the man that raped her mother and made a beautiful child. And that beautiful child is mine. Even if I didn't make her. I spent my fucking time and love to be what she needs. And where were you?" He sighed deeply, "Fucking the employees." He finished, in a softer, but menacing all the same, tone of voice. Everyone in this small office could tell he wanted to rip Jack apart.

I had to sit down. This was too much. Everything that just came out of Flynn's mouth was true. So undeniably true.

I glanced down at Jack one more time. He had actual tears running down his face. I'm sure he would have had rathered Flynn to rip him apart than hear those soul tearing words.

Jack stood up silently and grabbed his satchel from behind me. He walked past Flynn and Rapunzel and out of the door.

He turned around with a blank expression. That very expression felt like a dagger went through my chest. That was the same face he'd usually have before he got all.. sweet.

 _Please don't go back to that.._

"You don't have to work here anymore.. if you don't want to." He was looking at Rapunzel, but I knew he was talking to me as well.

Rapunzel looked at me with a sorrowful gaze as Flynn grabbed her hand protectively and took Jack's offer. They left without a word.

Jack moved his body out of the way to see if I would leave. He wouldn't dare turn his head up to see my face.

I forced myself to get up. I had to. I walked up to Jack, and I'm sure he expected me to walk out. Instead, my arms wrapped around his neck. His body stiffened for a moment, then soon it melted into me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too." I whispered in his ear. I felt his lips press against my forehead.

"You're my king.." I said meekly. He sighed in content, pulling away slightly to look into my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow...?" He asked, not knowing if I'd stay or leave.

And of course, I said yes.

...

Anna's P.O.V.

For some reason I felt myself tap my desk with impatience. We had almost five minutes left of third period, which means it'll be time for C lunch. And that means I get to see Kristoff. I don't know why I feel this eager to see him. I mean, I always have found myself loving his company. But now, knowing how he feels, I somehow.. need his company even more? It's not that I feel the same way. I mean, I love Hans. But I still can't shake the feeling something is going to happen..

 _What!_ What am I saying? Nothing is going to happen. I love Hans and I'm going to stay with him. Matter of fact, he's going to come by this door as soon as the bell rings and lead me to lunch. He'll hold my hand. He'll say he hopes my day is going well. Hans is so sweet when we he isn't upset. And that's why I love him.

I take in a deep breath and pull at my braid.

He promised that he'd never hurt me again. And I believe him.

And finally, the bell rang. I shot up from my desk and grabbed my books and waited by the door. I looked around every corner of the hallway.

He was nowhere to be found.

My heart fell. My shoulders slouched as I sighed. I walked myself to the lunch room which is something I'm not used to.

I wonder what he's doing right now?

My thoughts, for whatever reason, seemed to lessen as I reached my destination. I saw Kristoff at the table and he had a warm smile that was for me. All for me. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I have to stop thinking all together.

I made my way to the table and sat down quietly.

"Hey." He said simply. I looked up at him, and damn it he just looks so happy. Why would you look happy after confessing how you feel to someone?

"Why are you so perfect?" I swear, I never think before I speak. I mentally slap myself. I rub my temples. "Don't answer that."

He sighed with an almost forced smile.

"It's not that I'm perfect, I'm just glad to be around you." He said as he averted his gaze to his plate. His smile faded.

"I told you not to answer that." I said playfully.

He laughed politely and started eating his food. I moved my head to see the other side of the cafeteria. To my dismay, Hans was again nowhere to be found.

I looked back down at my table.

If Olaf was here, he'd know how to help me...

"I miss Olaf." Though this was already evident, I never said it out loud, not in school anyway. It felt a little better to say it. I lay my hand on my head with a sigh.

"I miss him too.. he's a good friend." Kristoff said as he grabbed my other hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

My heart rate quickened at the sudden contact. I believe my cheeks must have turned a shade of pink because I saw him make a small smile and remove his hand from mine.

I sighed once more. What's going on with me?

"You're not eating?" He asks quietly. I shake my head. I'm not hungry at all actually. I don't even feel like doing anything at the moment.

What is Hans doing that is causing him not to be here...?

During the time we had lunch, Kristoff had tried his best to make a conversation. But my mind is too clouded with thoughts. I had tried to keep up, but I couldn't. And when he noticed, he stopped talking. I felt so bad, doing this to him. But Sometimes you have no choice. I laid my head down on the table for the rest of the time. I was eaten up by the silence, I was eaten up by the fact Hans was not here, and there's no telling what he's doing.

...

Kristoff's P.O.V.

All I could do was sit here. The whole atmosphere just spells out awkward. She had her head down, which made me feel even more worse about this. I want to just take her in my arms and hold her. Kiss her and tell her it's going to be okay.

But that would break so many boundaries.

In the midst of my thoughts, here he comes, the man I honestly hate with a passion. He pushed through the cafeteria doors, ran to Anna, picked her up roughly, and kissed her hard on the lips. She, of course, melted and kissed back.

I feel like punching him in the face. Or throwing up. I can't do either one. As I realized that, I got up from my seat and left. I was walking down the hallway, hands in my pockets. My heart hurt. It just made me so angry how she settled for.. settled for less.

I sighed, realizing how pathetic I am.

Before I knew it, I was already at my driver side door of my car. I turned back to the school building.

 _I don't feel like staying._

...

"Mom, I'm home." I called out as I shut the door behind me. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

"Mom's not here, baby brother."

I sighed and closed it. Standing before me was my older sister Tiana. Her dark hair was down and styled in waves. Her smile was just as warm as always.

"Hey." I started as I sit down onto the stool next to me. "How was grandma's?" I asked. She had stayed with our grandmother before we moved, and I had almost forgotten that today would be the day she'd be back.

She let out a small giggle and leaned against the counter.

"It was amazing, Kris." She said as a blush lit across her dark features. A real smile curved at my lips.

"You found someone?"

She nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"His name is Naveen." She began as she fiddled with her fingers.

"He's gorgeous, first of all. And his personality.. woah. He was a little annoying at first.. But he grew on me. We're complete opposites, though.. But he's everything I could ever wish for. And plus, he's of Indian decent so he has the cutest accent." She brought her hand up to the necklace around her neck. It is the northern star. A necklace I'm sure this Naveen guy got for her.

"I guess what really got me was how fast we fell in love. Even though he got on my nerves, he still found his way into my heart." She sighed, her lips curving into a small smile.

I strained myself to keep my smile. Does it make me bitter that my sister's happiness makes me envy the fact I can't get my own happiness?

Of course it does.

"That's great, sis." I say with a cracking voice. She gives me a polite nod as I get up and walk to the backyard. When the open air hit me, I sighed in relief.

"Sven." I called out as I sat down on the bench. He crawled out of his huge 'dog' house and walked to me.

"Today was.. not so well." I said to him as I rubbed him behind his ear. Sven then rubbed his snout against me, letting me know that there's one thing that could help. I smiled and leaned back, grabbing my guitar from behind the bench.

I placed my fingers across the strings as I watched Sven lay beside me, head leaned against the side of the bench. All the songs that I could have played run through my head, but only one strikes me. I start with a breath as the words come out..

 _I feel it everyday_

 _It's all the same_

 _It brings me down_

 _But I'm the one to blame_

 _I've tried everything to get away_

 _So here I go again_

 _Chasing you down again_

 _Why do I do this?_

 _Over and over_

 _Over and over_

 _I fall for you_

 _Over and over_

 _Over and over_

 _I try not to_

 _It feels like everyday_

 _Stays the same_

 _It's dragging me down_

 _And I can't pull away_

 _So here I go again_

 _Chasing you down again_

 _Why do this?_

 _Over and over_

 _Over and over_

 _I fall for you_

 _Over and over_

 _Over and over_

 _I try not to_

 _Over and over_

 _Over and over_

 _You make me fall for you_

 _Over and over_

 _Over and over_

 _You don't even try_

 _So many thoughts_

 _that I can't get out of my head_

 _I try to live without you_

 _Every time I do I feel dead_

 _I know what's best for me_

 _But I want you instead_

 _I'll keep on wasting all my time_

I stopped singing at that last verse. This doesn't explain me at all. Anna has never done anything to intentionally hurt me. Loving her will never be a waste of time.

I feel guilt wash over me. Guilty because I'm seeing myself as a victim. If anyone is a victim, it's Anna. No one knows what kind of abuse she may go through every day, but I do, so this behavior is nothing short of childish.

I set the guitar beside me and put my face in my hands. Maybe this love is pointless. As pointless as my love may be, her safety very well has a point.

I have to do something.

I give Sven one more tap on the head before getting up and walking back into the house. I rushed to my room, barely even noticing my parents sitting with Tiana. I shut my door and stared hungrily at my bed. I fell right down on it, face practically stuffed in my pillow.

 _Time for a nap.._

...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna's P.O.V.

Hans took me up in his arms and kissed me. The kiss was hard, I could feel as though it might bruise my lips, but I dare not move. His arms were tight around my waist, hurting my still bruised back. He pulled back, but he was still just inches away.

"I love you." He growled. This behavior was not at all unorthodox but at this very moment it was surprising. His grip around my waist loosened and his lips fell unto my neck.

"I'm coming over after school." He breathed. I began to feel almost uncomfortable.

"Uhm.. what about practice?" I asked. His grip tightened again and his lips moved to my ear.

"I don't care about practice." He stated. "Come with me." He whispered. He wanted to take me somewhere.. private.. this I know for a fact.

"Hans... someone will see! And besides.." I said, trying to loosen his grip, "Class is about to start.."

But of course, my Hans doesn't like to listen. He kept his arm around me and guided me to the double doors. I glanced around to frown an apology to Kristoff.

My face fell as soon as I turned.

Kristoff, one of my best friends, had walked out. Did he leave because of Hans? _Oh, man.._

I feel really bad now. I didn't even notice him get up. It must have really hurt him, seeing Hans grab me and kiss me that way.

But what am I supposed to do? I'm with Hans, not Kristoff. I know his feelings must have been hurt but what am I to do? With Hans being my boyfriend I can't necessarily push him away.

Well maybe I could. But past experiences have proven that unwise.

"Here we are." He whispered huskily.

I opened my eyes and I tried my best to keep my eye from twitching.

We were in a janitors closet.

Of all places?

I heard a click, and I knew that was him shutting the door. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his right hand stopping at my thigh and his left was curved under my breast.

"I want you." He growled in my neck.

"H-Hans.." I whimpered. I want him to stop. I don't want to do this here. Not in school.

His lips grazed my neck, leaving it flushed. He licked to the bottom of my ear, then kissed back down my neck. He pushed down the fabric over my shoulder and kissed it.

"You drive me crazy, Anna." He said as he continued to kiss me.

"H-how?" I stuttered. I don't know how in anyway I possibly could. Sexy isn't exactly in my vocabulary.

"Just being you."

That one statement, I'll admit, made me melt into him. I let him kiss me. I let him touch me. I even let out unforgivable moans.

By this time, he had my top pulled up and he was kissing my belly. His hands roamed from my curves to my hips. I timidly cradle his face, bringing him up to mine. I bring my lips to his neck, kissing softly.

"Oh.." He moaned.. does that mean I'm doing this right? I hope so. I begin to suck gently at his skin. His hands gripped my hips and he let out a groan. I guess that means I'm doing okay.. So I do what he does to me. I graze my tongue against the part I just sucked and up to his earlobe. He let in a sharp breath.

"Oh, fuck, Ma-..Anna..."

I froze. My whole body went stiff. What the hell was he trying to say?

I felt his body grow cold as well. He didn't say anything else after that, just tried to kiss me again.

I don't want to kiss him. Not after he tried to say her name. I gently push him off and lift myself up. I pull my shirt down and try to walk to the door.

"Anna, stop." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Please.. don't.. just don't touch me right now." I said, trying to pull my arm back, but his grip is too fierce.

"I'm.. I'm.." He stuttered, "I'm sorry okay?" He said, trying to pull me into him.

"No, Hans. I can't. Why would you try to say her name?" I felt like crying, running away, leaving him in this spot.

He didn't answer. The silence in this small room made me even more furious.

"...Is that why you were late coming to lunch?" I asked, already knowing the answer. His eyes fell to the ground.

"Get away from me.." I said all of a sudden, pushing him hard against the racks. I opened the door and ran out.

Down the hall tears stained my cheeks, my face I know was burning from my anger. With a huff, I opened the classroom door.

"Why are you late for class?" The teacher asked. I didn't answer, I just sat down, fidgeting my feet, looking down at my desk.

"Anna, why are you late for class?" The teacher still pestered me even though it was easy to see that I do not feel like talking.

"Answer me!" She yelled. My body just shut down. I bite my lip to suppress myself. This teacher needs to back off before I say something I know I'm going to regret later.

"I'm going to give you one more chance," She started, putting her hands on my desk. She was so close that I could feel her hot breath tickle my face.

Oh, hell no.

"Leave me alone." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Excuse me? Do you want to get written up?" She threatened.

"Like I said. Leave me alone." I said, leaning against the desk.

"Anna, go to the office. They'll already be ready with a write up and a call home." She said, pointing to the door.

"Gladly." That was the last thing I said before I got up and slammed the door behind me. I knew every other kid in the room were starring at me. As I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the office, I began to wonder why I was so angry.

Oh, yeah. That's right. My boyfriend of three years keeps breaking his promises.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I sat on my couch and flipped through the tv channels. It's amazing how there's never anything good on when I get to go home early.

Soon I give up and turn it off. I get up and walk into the kitchen, finding something that would make good super tonight. Ah, yes. Pork chops would make a great meal. With mashed potatoes, and sweet peas.

Lost in my thoughts about the meal I would soon create, I almost didn't hear my phone vibrating on the counter. With a sigh, I walked over to it.

 _Why is Anna's school calling me?_

"Hello?" I called out as I set the phone between my ear and shoulder. I walked to the freezer and opened to grab the pork chops.

"Yes.. this is Arendale High school calling to get in touch with Anna's guardian. Is this Elsa?" Asked a women with a shrill voice. I placed the package into the sink and turned on the hot water so they could defrost.

"Yes, this is Elsa." I answered, reaching up to the high cupboard to get to the instant potatoes.

"Oh, good. Well, we're going to need you to come by for a meeting."

I set the box down on the counter in a swift movement.

"And why is that?" I asked, taking the phone and pressing it against my ear. I turned and leaned my back against the counter. What did Anna do that would make them need to call me for a meeting? Anna has never done anything to make herself get in trouble before..

"We believe that Anna has engaged in inappropriate activity, plus skipping class. These are things that we do not take lightly." She answered with a harsh tone, making her shrill voice shake. I let out a sigh of disbelieve.

"And you have proof that she's done this?" I had to ask. This does not sound like Anna at all.

"Ma'am, we advise you just to come by anytime today before school lets out to explain our 'proof' and punishment." Her sarcasm was evident in her voice. Clearly she just needs to prove her point.

"Fine. I'll be there in less than thirty minuets." I hung up. I put the phone in my pocket. I turned back around and cut the sink off. I ran my fingers through my long hair and decided just to leave it down. I walk to my purse and dig through to find my car keys.

Anna better have a good explanation...

...

Anna's P.O.V.

I rub my forehead as I slouch in this chair that is just in front of my principal's desk. I'm just ready to go home. I feel drained. Every time I gaze up, he's just sitting there, staring at me. My face, I'm sure, is a very dark shade of red. I heard him let out a heavy sigh and straighten himself out in that big office chair of his.

"This is very unlike you." He stated as he leaned into the desk, intertwining his chubby fingers. I don't answer, I just adverted my gaze to the white, colorless wall. What do they expect me to do? Lie? Protest? Explain myself?

"Your silence is just going to make things worse." He added. I sighed and slowly turned my head to look at his wrinkled features.

"I'd rather talk when my sister gets here." I said with a surprisingly clear tone. I might get in trouble with Elsa. Scratch that, I _know_ I'm in trouble. I'm grounded for sure. Bye-bye cell phone. Dammit, Hans.. Why couldn't he just wait until later?

"They're right in here."

I turned my head to see the women from the front office guiding Elsa to the chair beside me. Elsa turned her head to me as the door shut. I sat up straight and looked down at my knees.

"So," Elsa began, "What did she do? I'd like to hear the whole story." Even though I know she's looking at the principal, I could still feel her eyes bearing into me.

"That's the thing. I don't know the full story. Anna will not talk. But this what we have from the hallway camera footage." He turned the wheels in his chair to show a small television set. He grabbed the remote and pressed a button that played the damned footage.

"It is seen here that this boy, Hans, is pulling her out of the cafeteria to a nearby janitors closet." He said, pointing at the blurred image of me and Hans.

"Anna isn't seen coming out 'til twenty five minuets later. And as you can see, she ran out. And only two minutes later is Hans seen walking out, then leaving the building entirely." He turned off the televison and looked back at us. Elsa was rubbing her temples, I knew she couldn't believe what she just saw.

"There's no couple out there that would stay in a room that long without doing anything." He added bluntly. But then his attitude changed.

"Anna, I am going to ask you this and you must answer honestly." He ordered with a strong tone. I slowly nodded. With a sigh, he ran his hand across his bald head. "Did he.. did he force you? Did he make you do anything you didn't want to? Being the head administrator, I have to know what certain actions mean. And by the way he pulled you and the way you ran, I can only assume that is the case."

I heard Elsa's breath get caught in her throat.

Yes, he did force me into the janitor's closet. Yes, He wanted me to do.. things with him. No, I didn't want to do it in the beginning. Did I ever say no? No, I didn't. I let him do it. So, no matter all the things he's forced me to do, it'd be really stupid to say he forced me this time.. wouldn't it?

"...No... He didn't force me to do anything." I said, almost painfully slow. From the corner of my eye, I could see Elsa literally shaking.

"Alright," He started, turning his head to Elsa's trembling form, "This type of behavior can only be dealt with by one week of suspension. Hans will get the same amount of time. We will not let anything like this ever happen again, are we clear?" He asked, pointing at me with his short, hairy finger.

Yes, it's very clear. This will never, ever happen again.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

The car ride was quiet. An awkward silence. And I am not about to break it.

I wanted Anna to be different. Different than these other girls.

Different than me.

With one hand still on the wheel, I perched my elbow on the door and rested my head with my fingers across my lips. This must be my fault. I should have done better. I should have talked to her, tried better to warn her about the consequences.

But I do know I did the best I could.. She just doesn't understand how lucky she is.. To be able to wait, to be able to choose who she gets to have her first time with. She's taking it all for granted. I can feel more tears about to break free. This pregnancy is really messing with my hormones.

"Just so you know.. I'm still a virgin." Anna said at random, breaking the silence, almost making me stomp on my brakes. My eyes were wide, still on the road. Even though my mind is on the subject, it's still awkward to hear my little sister say such things.

I barely even nod my head, just sigh in response and place both hands back on the wheel with a tight grip.

"Elsa.. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't even want to go in there." She let out, as though stricken by my silence. But, that.. that needed a response.

"Why didn't you just tell the principal that?" I asked, slowly, trying to fix my head around why she wouldn't just tell the truth. "Were you scared?" I prodded, needing answers.

"I didn't tell the principal because I didn't say no to Hans." She said, her voiced lined with annoyance.

"Did he hurt you?.. _Does_ he hurt you?" I asked, trying to piece it all together. Her body stiffened, and it took her a few seconds before she finally let out a breath.

"No, Elsa." Anna said, her voice faltering. I looked down and back to the road. One more turn and we'll be home.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore. I know you think you love him, but-"

"You don't know anything, Elsa!"

"I know more than you think, Anna."'

The last thing I heard was a whiny teenaged _"Whatever"_ as I pulled into the driveway.

And I wasn't at all surprised when I saw Hans' car in my driveway and him sitting on my front step.

"Stay in the car." I ordered, unbuckling my seat belt, opening the door harshly and doing just the same by shutting it. My walk wasn't in the least bit calm. He stood up from where he was sitting and just about fell back down when I walked up into his face.

"What were you thinking?" I asked in a harsh tone. When he tried to answer, I threw my hands up.

"You know what? I don't care. All I know is I don't want you seeing Anna anymore." He shot up as the words escaped my lips.

"You don't understand what I feel for her." He.. growled? Did he really, seriously, just make that sound of disrespect towards me?

"Oh, yeah. I know _exactly_ how you feel." I looked up at him, my face inches from his.

"But.. if you feel so strongly.. why did you leave? You're a coward. I don't want you ever talking or seeing Anna again. Matter of fact, I want you off my property." I stopped to let out a breath, only to see Anna rushing behind me.

"Elsa, please.." She whispered, I felt her arms snake around my mine. Her tears were warm against my arm.

"...I told you to stay in the car." I said, almost defeated. But when I looked down at Anna, I saw such an innocent soul. Then, I took a glance up at Hans.

He has no innocence.

"Leave. Now. Or I'm calling the police." Was the last thing I said before I pulled Anna up the stairs, pushing passed Hans.

And the very last thing I hear is the heartbreaking sound of Anna slamming her bedroom door.

...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mom... I don't feel like going to chemo.." Olaf said hoarsely. His mother let out a long sigh and helped him out of bed, which followed a coughing fit from Olaf. She ran her hand across his cheek and he leaned into it limply. It hurt her so bad to see her son this way, but she knows she has to be strong.

"I know, dear. But it's going to help you." She said softly. She helped him get dressed and carried his air tank to their small two-door car.

...

She had to watch her son, unable to breathe. Her heart ached. All she could do was hold his hand while the doctors did all they could. She blamed herself for his sickness. His cancer was caused by second hand smoke.

Everything around her faded and she remembered her first cigarette. Little Susan was just fifteen. She watched as her mother and father smoked their life away, and she vowed she'd never do it. But just on Christmas Eve her friends pressured her, vow forgotten. She smoked ever since.

Susan could also remember how it got worse when her husband left. Leaving her alone with Olaf. She remembered being distant from her son, though in the same house. Almost every room filled with her smoke. Olaf was always around, breathing it in. She had gotten help when he was barely a teen, and was able to finally be smoke free, letting their relationship flourish into the mother/son bond it was meant to be.

She always knew that there would be a chance of her getting cancer.. But she never even pondered the thought of her only child getting it.. And it being her fault.

"I'm such a horrible mother.." Susan muttered, tears feeling her eyes as Olaf was vomiting in a trash can, then wheezing for air.

When Olaf stabilized, he let out a long sigh.

"Can I just die already?" He asked aloud. Susan let out a gasp and glared at her son.

"Don't talk like that." Said one of the nurses wiping his forehead. Just a moment later another tall, dark, doctor knocked on the open door. He walked over to the nurse and whispered in her ear. She only nodded and gave Olaf a parting smile. She helped him up and said something about ice cream and a barely audible grunt was his response.

The doctor Sat in front of Susan and she soon realized that she's never seen him before.

"Hello, Susan. My name is Dr. Morgan. I'm from the donor society."

As soon as those words escaped his lips, her face lit up.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered, nervous about his response.

A smile spread across his features long enough for her to realize that he was very handsome, but the thought soon left her mind as his words left his.

"We've found a donor." He said with a bright grin. Susan felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She had a strange urge to just kiss Dr. Morgan, but thanks to what's left of her sanity she did not.

"This is so great.." She breathed, tears of joy now filling her eyes. "When will the operation be?"

His features changed, his brown eyes looking into hers. "That's another reason why I am here. Before the operation can go through, I have to observe Olaf."

She began to feel skeptical. "Observe? My son is no science experiment, or some freak. What needs to be observed?"

"Clearly that was the wrong way to put it." Morgan said with a light chuckle. "What I mean is this.. I just spend time with the boy. See what he likes and dislikes. Find what would make him more comfortable about this whole situation. That's my.. Job."

...

Hans P.O.V.

"Hans, chill!" Said Lars, one of my many older brothers. His words blurred through my mind as I made another blow through the wall. Suddenly I felt my arm being jerked from behind me. I turned around angrily.

"She's just a girl." He said slowly. I don't know what happened, What got over me, but my vision turned red. When it cleared, I hear my mom screaming. In my ear. I could hear my dad as well.

I can't make out what they're saying. I look down and I see my brother on the ground. My hands are around his neck and his face was blue. I was choking him.

I don't want to stop. It felt so good seeing his pain. But that let another something pop into my mind. He's not the one I want to hurt.

My hands loosen their grip and he lets out gasps of air. I get up slowly, my parents taking my place to check on him, ignoring me.

Like always.

I felt a part of my soul slip away. A crooked smile fell across my lips. I walked to my night stand push away the medication that I'm supposed to be taking, _that I never take,_ and grabbed my hidden rifle. I checked to make sure it was loaded. I was satisfied with my discovery. I walked to the three and stopped behind my father. I lifted my hand and the gun was pointed to his head.

My mother lifted her head, as if to acknowledge me, but instead let out a high pitched scream. My father jumped but it was too late.

 _Bam_

Blood. Everywhere. My father is dead. His blood is covering me. I could taste it on my lips. My brother laid there, In shock. No one spoke. That made me even more angry. I want them to scream. I want them to _notice_ me.

No words could come out of my mouth. My head turned slowly as I stare at my brother. Gun moving towards him.

"Hans.. Stop.. Little bro.." He is trying to plead with me. I laughed as I looked at him. His neck was bruised and he was covered in our father's blood as well. He tried to scream, but it only came out halfway, as I shot him perfectly through the skull.

One more left.

This time, I crouched down in front of my mom. Her whole body was shaking. Her long, blonde hair was matted down with her husband and son's blood. Her perfect pale skin was stained with it. I brought the tip of the gun to her jaw, just gently dragging it across her skin. Her lips quivered in fear. My free hand brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"H-Hans..." She whispered in fear. The gun was now brushing past her lips. My hand running down to her shoulder. Suddenly, her arm raised and She touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry if you think I don't love you. You are my son. I love you with all my heart.." She sighed and looked down, only to look back into my eyes. "Don't do this. Not again."

I looked down and my hand was up her thigh. I sighed deeply. I remember now, our lost abusive relationship. She let me do everything to her that dad wasn't, before I met Anna.

"It doesn't matter anymore.." I let out darkly. I feel nothing in this moment. No emotion. All I want is.. All I want is peace. Red, it took over my senses once again. All I remember is leaving my mom, beaten and naked, shot down, not remembering the full story. Then stepping into my car, only wanting one thing.

 _Anna._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm now laying here on my bed, crying my eyes out. I begin to wonder if I'm too young to feel this way. Am I too young to be this depressed? Am I too young to be in love? I let out a dry laugh as I bury my face in my pink pillow. Yeah, I guess I am. Though, the pain in my chest hasn't left yet. Is that to be expected? A foolish heart deserves to hurt.. Right?

I don't want to get up, or move.. I'm afraid I might crumble if I stand. I feel sick to my stomach now, thinking about all the things Hans ever did to me. All the things I let him do.

"Ugh!" I let out, throwing my pillow at the wall. This is so unfair. And by that I mean it's totally unfair that I had to be suspended. This is going to be a great topic of discussion when I get back.

Just then I heard a soft knock on my window. With a sigh, I got up and opened the blinds.

"You heard Elsa, Hans. Go awa-...Oh. Kristoff.. Hey." I said with a small smile, pleasantly surprised. I open the window and step outside. I looked up at him with sad eyes. For a short moment he was in deep concentration-then, he took me in his arms. And for some reason, I started crying again. I wasn't sobbing like earlier, but silent tears ran down my flushed cheeks.

"You're too good to ever feel like this." He whispered, making me face him. I didn't say anything, just laid my head back on his chest. He had me sit on the ground and he held me close. We either stayed in silence or talked some. It was quite peaceful, actually. And for the first time today, I actually felt happy.

...

Kristoff's P.O.V.

I had left the lunchroom today when I saw him kiss her the way he did. It was very rough, and I don't know.. Anna is so gentle, I don't want to watch her being treated so roughly. I just went home and took a nap. When I had woke up, I checked my phone and what happened after I left was all over Facebook. I knew I had to check on Anna. It was a foolish decision to leave like that anyway.

This is where I am now. Sitting in front of Anna's window, holding her in my arms.

"Thank you.. Thank you for being here for me.." She whispered. She took my hand and held it. My heart starting beating really fast. I took a chance and intertwined her fingers with mine. I honestly expected her to snatch her hand away, but she kept it in place.

"Your heart.. It's beating really fast." Anna whispered after she placed her free hand on my chest.

"I know.. You have that effect on me." I let out honestly. She looked up at me and our eyes met.

"Kristoff.." She murmured my name, and it seemed as though the distance between our lips was beginning to shorten.

"Anna.." I said her name lowly, our eyes beginning to close slowly. I feel as though my heart is about go jump out of my chest. Her grip on my hand tightens. I can feel her breathing now, it's tickling my nose. Our lips now just slightly brushing.

A very loud knock on her door caused our eyes to widen. Her cheeks were a very bright red as she got up.

"That's Elsa.. I have to go now.. I'm sorry." Anna let out as she started to climb in her window.

"Anna.. I love you. Okay?" I said, my eyes bearing into hers. She gave me a really big smile and nodded.

...

Olaf's P.O.V.

 _ **-Two Days Later-**_

Dr. Morgan tells me that I now have a donor. That soon I'm going to be okay. He won't say when though. He says that I have to spend time with him. And that's what I'm doing now. He is taking me and my mom out to eat breakfast.

Do I even feel like getting out of bed? No. But I have to if I want to get this operation done.

I look in the mirror and frown deeply.

 _I'm so ugly now.._

I have always been short, always been pale because of my being albino.. I had long, light hair. Right below my ears. Now I'm a bald mess.

I put my face in my hands with a heavy sigh. How am I ever going to find a boyfriend like this?

With a light knock, my mom walked in my room and her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Olaf. You are very handsome. Alright? No matter what, you will always be Olaf. No matter what you look like, it just doesn't matter, okay? Any guy will be lucky to have you. You don't need to worry about how you look."

With a sniffle I look up at her in the mirror.

"You think so?"

She nodded, helping me up.

"Let's go." My mom said, helping me to the car.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I can't believe what I saw on the local news just two days ago. Hans killed his father and one of his many brothers. And even left his mother raped, beaten, and shot in the stomach, almost bleeding to death.

It's really horrifying to think that he was at my own home before that. That he's been in my own home many times before that.

It could have been Anna.

I can't believe I let Anna get involved with him. I could always tell he had deep seeded problems that were always left ignored.

The police still haven't found him. Where the hell could a teenage kid hide? And they even spoke to Anna and myself just the day before, asking us all sorts of questions. And the only thing we know now is this: his mental break down is most likely linked to Anna.

I have to go to work soon. I really don't want to leave Anna alone. Not after that..

I get up and go to her room. She's still sleeping soundly.. I walk to her bed and place her phone on her night stand. I smile as I hear her snoring rather loudly, like always. A sound I am very accustomed to hearing. I bend down and kiss her forehead.

...

I make it to work and my co workers stare, obviously remembering the events that took place just two days before. With my head held high, I ignore them, walking to my desk with pride and setting my bag down.

"Elsa."

With a really aggravated sigh I turn around and face Jack. I literally just sat down. What does he need?

"How are you?" He whispered. And by that I knew he really meant: _how is the baby?_

"I'm sure it's fine. I have a check up tomorrow evening. You're more than welcome to come." I said in a low tone. Jack's face softened.

"Thank you.." He cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was staring. I don't know why though; I'm sure they're already used to him being around me. My cheeks burned at the thought.

"There's this ball tonight that I'm holding in my home. It's just a thing where all board members will attend. Big investors, too.." He began to trail off, looking somewhat embarrassed. It's something I'm not used to and I'm really enjoying his vulnerability.

"Anyway. I was, uh.. wondering if you wanted to be my date." Jack let out, eyes filled with hope.

I let out a deep sigh. "I have so much going on right now. Anna is suspended and grounded. Her crazy ex-boyfriend is now a fugitive.. I just can't leave her alone right now, Jack." I said quietly. His eyes fell for a moment, then a sudden look of hope entered his features once more.

"I am really close with people at the police department. I can make sure someone watches your house tonight." Jack let out quickly, the same hope filling his eyes once more.

"I don't know.. I don't even have a dress-"

"I, uhm.. May have already got you one.." He chuckled, probably loving the way my eyes widened.

"Jack!" I said rather loudly. I glared at him.

"I'll pick you up tonight. See you around eight."

...

Anna's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning and was surprised to see my phone on my night stand. It made me think that everything that happened was a dream. That I'm not suspended, Hans didn't go all crazy.. That thought soon was proved wrong when I turned my phone on.

Text messages, Facebook notifications. All of them having to do with Hans. They called me names, even said what Hans did was my fault. So many mean things. It was all laced with some truth, I felt.

 _Whore_

 _Bitch_

 _Attention seeker_

 _It's your fault_

With shaking hands, I dialed my best friend's number. With tears rolling down my red cheeks, I listened to every ring. He didn't answer.

Then, an image of a bulky blonde popped into my head.. _Kristoff._ My heart started pounding in my chest as I dialed his number, hoping that he'd answer. And of course, he did. His voice made me slightly calm.

"K-Kristoff.. They're saying so many mean things to me.." I sobbed out, and I somehow had a feeling he already knew about it.

"I'm on the way." Kristoff let out boldly.

...

As soon as I opened the door for him, he picked me up bridal style and walked to my bedroom. I stayed quiet, my head on his chest. His heart was pounding but his face was stoic. He sat down on my bed and he was still holding me. My face was a dark crimson, I'm sure.

"You're so beautiful." Kristoff sighed, running his hand across my cheek. I feel so small compared to him. He laid me down and it feels as though he cloaked me with protection. He kissed my forehead, and my own hands grabbed his face. He looked down at me with big eyes. My lip quivering. I was so nervous and excited at the same time.

Then, it happened. Our lips met. I had a feeling deep down that I have never felt before. It was like fireworks going off like the Fourth of July. As cliche as it sounds, I think this is what a true loves kiss feels like.

...

Hans' P.O.V.

I've been "missing" for about two days now. I've gone into hiding. The police want me. I'm in trouble. Very, very big trouble. I messed up big time. My anger got out of control. I don't remember what I did exactly, but I know it resulted in hurting my family.

So, I know very well it's dangerous for me to be here. I'm near Anna's house. I need her. I need to feel her against me. I feel so weak right now, wearing this long, black coat, hood covering my face. I'm hiding like the coward I am.

I shouldn't be doing this. I'm walking to Anna's house in broad daylight. I could easily be seen. But, I really don't care right now. All I need is Anna.

Instead of waiting at the front door, I decide it's best to go to her window. With knuckles ready to knock on it, I lean against it, peaking inside. What I saw.. Made my palm lay flat against the glass.

Kristoff is.. He's on top of her. They're kissing. They're.. Holding each other. He is holding her. Anna. My Anna,

 _My..mine.. She is.._ _ **Mine.**_

I was about to lose it again. I was just about to bang against the glass when I heard sirens in the distance, it startled me. It made me realize that this isn't the time. I cannot be seen.

But, with a low growl, I think to myself:

 _Anna will be taught a lesson._

 _..._

Olaf's P.O.V.

My mother and myself sat quietly at the booth in this small town diner as we waited for Dr. Morgen. I was still nervous. I hated going out in public now. I wore a cap over my bald head, wearing it low as I stared at the tile floor.

"Hello there." His deep voice broke my concentration, forcing me to look up. My mother beamed as he shook her hand. A motion that made me roll my eyes.

"This is my son Andrew. He's visiting me while he's on break from college, so I thought he might as well come along with me."

And then, I saw him. Andrew. He shly looked at me with a smile. His smile was gorgeous. Curly brown hair; blue eyes that I swore if I stared long enough I'd be like getting lost in the ocean, his skin a beautiful brown..

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Of course, me being albino, the blush was way worse. I hid my face.

"Uh. Hi." my voice cracked and my mom patted my back.

"Are we ready to order?"

And thankfully, our waitress came to save me from an awkward silence.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

Looking into this mirror, I feel beautiful. For the first time in a long time, I feel sexy. This dress that Jack got me hugged my curves. My hair was down and waved. My make up looked perfect.

Me, Elsa.. Is beautiful. For tonight at least.

I was also surprised that my baby bump barely showed. And that made things better.

"Elsa.. Wow."

I turned around and saw my sister staring at me with a small smile. She was about to say something, but a knock on the door left her interrupted.

"That would be Jack." I said quietly as I walked passed her to open the door. Before I did though, I felt the anxiety take over. What if he doesn't like the dress on me? What if I'm wearing too much make up?

With a scoff I shake away those childish thoughts. I open the door with confidence.

His eyes widened when he saw me. I admit, it made me feel a little smug.

"I have never seen a more beautiful sight." Jack whispered to me. He held out his hand and I took it gleefully.

"This is officer Dennit. He'll be guarding your house for you tonight." From across the yard, the officer leaning against his car waved. I felt a weight lay off my shoulders. A weight that I didn't even know was there.

I turned and saw Anna looking at me. She was in her pink pjs and her hair was in her usual braids. I smiled, knowing she'd be safe.

...

Anna's P.O.V.

Laying flat on my bed, I stare at the ceiling. Everything was so quiet. I believe I've laid here for about two hours. Simply waiting for Elsa to come home.

I shut my eyes and begin to remember the way Kristoff kissed me. I still feel it on my lips. I remember how his hands roamed my sides.. How my hands found their way up his shirt.. I got a very tingly feeling in my tummy at the thought of what could have happened if he didn't stop me.

My thoughts roam into a space in my mind I've never ventured before. Kristoff, my gentle giant, touching my body softly. Wrapping me in his strong, protective arms. Kissing me. _Loving me._

 _..._

 _Jack held Elsa close, dancing slowly. There were many people in the large room, but in their minds, it was only them. His hands were at the small of her back. Yearning for the feel of her skin that hid under the dress he had picked out for her._

 _..._

 _Anna was so lost in her thoughts she barely even noticed the crash coming from her front door. But she did. Her thoughts, rudely interrupted. With a huff she got up from her bed to pick up whatever had dropped. To her surprise it wasn't any object at all. It was the body of Officer Dennit._

 _..._

 _Elsa had her lips on Jack's neck. He couldn't hold it anymore. He had to have her. Jack took her hand and led her to his room. Everyone was already a little tipsy, not paying any mind to them._

 _..._

 _Anna couldn't believe her eyes. The door was shut, so that meant the intruder was most likely in the house. Anna could barely breathe. She didn't know what to do. She backed away slowly until she bumped into what she thought was the wall. Turning her head, she realized then that she was in trouble._

 _..._

 _Jack kissed Elsa's shoulder. She felt a shiver run down her spine. Jack was being so gentle and it made her feel different. His lips met hers. His fingers unzipped her dress. Jack's lips found their way to her neck, making Elsa let out a small moan._

 _..._

 _Hans had her by the pigtails and pushed her against the wall. Anna let out a small cry, shutting her eyes. Hoping this was a dream._

 _..._

 _His bed was soft. Like a cloud. Elsa felt weightless in his arms. Jack felt complete as the lay naked, touching each other, understanding each other's bodies._

 _..._

 _With each strike, Anna laid on the ground, helpless. Hans let her know how worthless she was and how she will always be. He let her know how the world will be better off without her as he spilled the gasoline across the room._

 _..._

 _Elsa was tangled in all that was Jack. He held her close as he entered her. This feeling was new to them both, mutually enjoying one another. Letting passion take over._

 _..._

 _Anna felt dead inside. Hans bent down and kissed her head. He then got up and walked away. And as he walked out the door, he threw a match that caused flames to erupt from the ground. Anna used all her might to crawl back to her bed room. She reached for her cell phone, feeling the smoke fill her lungs._

 _..._

 _Their bodies molded together perfectly. Their moans filled the room. Elsa's ringing cell phone could not be heard. The only thing that they could hear was each other and the sound of the bed hitting the wall._

 _..._

 _Elsa didn't pick up the phone. Anna couldn't breathe anymore. She looked up and realized her only means of escape was her window. She crawled to it. Her legs were almost too weak, but she didn't give up. With a scream, she was able to lift open the window. The flames almost engulfed her room with her in it, but she was able to slide out, landing on the cold grass. Anna couldn't move anymore, her vision became blurry. The only thing that was visible were the flames as they danced in the reflection of her eyes._

 _..._

 _Hans watched as the house burned. He smiled, feeling accomplished. He knew this would probably just add to his angst, but Hans didn't care. His mind was far too gone anyway._ _He was now planning his own demise, because he knew that he couldn't live without her, even though his hasty actions_ _say_ _otherwise._

 _Sirens interrupted his thoughts,_ _putting his plan of a quick end to a staggering halt._

 _..._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsa's P.O.V.

Anna is my baby sister. She is the only family I have left.. And I let her down. I took my eye off of her for the first time. I gave into temptation. I gave into Jack. And now here I am, looking at Anna while she lays in this hospital bed.

If I had been home this wouldn't have happened. If I had been the guardian I should have been to begin with this would not have happened to her.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed out, holding on to her hand. I couldn't control the noises coming from my throat. The make up from last night ran down my face.

When Jack and I finished I had checked my phone. So many missed calls from Anna. When I had tried to call her back there was no answer. I could feel it in my chest then, that something bad had happened. I didn't know what but I knew I needed to see Anna.

And then, as soon as we got into his car, the hospital called. My suspicions were true. I had already had this feeling before I even agreed to go with Jack. A feeling I evidently should have listened to.

"Elsa.." My name was whispered with a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I spat at Jack while wiping my tears.

"I'm so sorry.." Jack tried to comfort me, but I knew that wasn't what he came here to talk about. He had already tried to console me an hour ago.

"The appointment.. For the baby.. It's um.." He was stumbling his words again. Obviously trying to be gentle.

"I'm not going." I said simply. How could I leave? Anna is literally laying here with a broken nose, two broken ribs, and she breathed in more smoke than an actual smoker would had in a whole week. She needs me.

"You're what?" Jack asked, confused. I guess he didn't expect that response.

"You heard me, Jack. I'm not leaving Anna." I said lowly, keeping my gaze off of him.

"Elsa. I was really looking forward to this today. I really wanted to enjoy this moment between us and the baby." Jack let out. He's annoyed with me.

"The appointment can be rescheduled." I breathed, not even glancing his way. My thumb rubs against her hand.

"I know that, but.. Elsa.." Jack trails off. With a sigh, I get up to finally face him.

"Say what you mean." I say while crossing my arms. One look at my face, he should be able to tell that I am not in the mood today.

"Alright," Jack sighed, "I really thought that we were making progress." He let out, tilting his head with a sad look. I scoffed, a noise that made him look down at his feet. That did it for me. I was sitting here, tormented, and here he is, getting upset about an appointment that easily be rescheduled.

"You know what, Jack? This, this right here," I motioned towards us, the room, Anna, and my belly, "This never should have happened."

"...what?" Jack croaked, his wall that he always had around him began to crumble.

"This was never supposed to happen. Us, I mean. I've been abused my whole life, Jack. And look, I even found a way to fall in love with my abuser." I let out a dry laugh. The irony of it all was literally driving me crazy.

I could see the tears start to form in his eyes. They seemed to be real tears. I began to feel weak again, wanting to tell him it was okay, that we'd be okay.

 _No._

"You're not the first person who's done this to me. I have been raped, abused, used.. All by my foster parents.." My voice cracked.

"And I made myself believe it was all for Anna. And that may be true, but now I realize it was all I was used to. I was used to the harmful touch of a man." I let out, looking at the floor. My tears fell onto the tile. These words have never been spoken out loud.

"Elsa, I.. I had no idea.." Jack was holding back his tears. He tried to pull me into an embrace, make me fall back into him, but I won't let myself. I slapped his hands away. An action that took him by surprise.

"No. You may not have been the first person to harm me, but Jack- You are the last." I let out boldly. I looked him straight in the eyes this time. I wanted him to know that I meant every word. His sad features soon turned angry. It startled me, but my face was still straight. I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing he has an affect on me.

"No matter what, we'll always be connected. This baby," He said darkly, his hand cradling my small bump, the other griping my arm,"This is both of us. and I will fight for it, if I have to." Jack's grip tightened.

"Oh, really?" I spat, my voice seeping with venom. "Yeah, take me to court. How will the judge react when they know you have another child you don't even take care of? Or the fact that you take advantage of the young women that work under you?"

"I don't do that anymore!" Jack shouted at me, "I can't.." He trailed off in a lower tone, his voice cracking. The hand that was once cradling my stomach was now latched to my other arm. His body began to shake and actual tears ran down his face. I stood there, frozen in place. I could form no response. Jack was breaking down in front of me. My options were clear: break him down even further, or walk away. Walking away from him, I will admit, may actually be harder.

"I believe I'm going to have to ask you to leave, sir. You are too loud for the patient." Said a nurse with a stern look. Jack nodded and reluctantly took his hands off of me. Without even a glance in my direction, he stormed off. The nurse walked to me, her almond shaped eyes glossed with concern.

"Are you okay? He looked like he had a really tight grip onto you.." The nurse trailed off, frightened to cross the wrong boundaries. This woman was obviously of Chinese decent, with short black hair, and boyish, but beautiful features.

"I'm fine.. I just need to get out of here." I let out quietly, taking a long glance at Anna.

"I could walk you out if you want. I'm on break." The woman said softly. I turned and was about to object-but then I saw her eyes. Her face was filled with some type of hope and her eyes were shining. How could I say no to that?

So, I walked with her. We talked throughout the long hallways and elevator rides. She told me that her name is Mulan. She is currently on leave with the military, and is volunteering to be a nurse aid until her leave is up. She didn't like talking about herself, something I can relate to.

That short walk did, in fact, make me forget all negative emotions that had consumed me. How did this woman end up lifting my mood, if only for a second?

"So, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

That one sentence made me finally take in my surroundings. We are now outside, standing in front of the double doors. Had I been so lost in my thoughts that I zoned out? It's probable.

"I.. Yes." I stammered, quickly plastering a fake smile onto my face. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't fool this woman in front of me, but she returned the smile regardless.

"Here," Mulan mumbled, taking a pen from her pocket, then grabbing my hand, "If you ever need any help, I'm just a call or text away." As she held my hand to write her number, I could feel my cheeks burn. This was just awkward. Part of me wanted to rip my hand away from this stranger, but another part of me just could not.

"Why?" I let myself ask. Mulan tucked her hair behind her ear and stuck her pen back in her pocket.

"I like helping people. And you, Elsa," She said with a warm smile, "You look like you need a friend."

It took so much out of me not to break down in front of her at that very moment.

...

Anna's P.O.V

Though I cannot move or speak, I could hear. Everything. Jesus, they must have me on some special type of pain killer.

I could feel Elsa hold me, cry for me. And I also heard a man's voice. He and Elsa were talking on and off for what felt like hours. At first it was only mumbles that I could barely understand, but with every word, every sentence, every pause, the tone got harsher.

"You're not the first person who's done this to me. I have been raped, abused, used.. All by my foster parents.."

 _What? Elsa.._

"And I made myself believe it was all for Anna. And that may be true, but now I realize it was all I was used to. I was used to the harmful touch of a man."

 _She went through all that.. for me?_

I could hear his tone change. His voice went from a broken mess to an angry one. It even scared me even though I could not see what was happening.

"No matter what, we'll always be connected. This baby,"

 _Baby..?_

"This is both of us. and I will fight for it, if I have to."

 _Elsa!_

"Oh, really?" My sister spat, her usually soft voice seeping with venom.

"Yeah, take me to court. How will the judge react when they know you have another child you don't even take care of? Or the fact that you take advantage of the young women that work under you?"

 _Is this her boss? The man that took her to that ball thing? He has been.. Abusing her? Is she.. Really.. Pregnant?_

I could feel myself start to lose consciousness. I've been slipping in and out all day. Why now?

 _Not now._ _Not now!_

...

With a sharp gasp, my eyes finally opened. The room was dark, with dim lights from the walls. I was alone. I felt disoriented, confused. I began pressing the small red button beside me vigorously.

After what felt like an eternity of hyperventilating, an old nurse hurried in and cut on the lights. Soon he finally got me to calm down, and he reminded me where I was.

"I'll be back with a glass of water for you, dearie." He said before walking out of the door.

I turned to the side and the counter beside me was covered with balloons and bouquets. I was able to stretch far enough to grab the nearest card.

 _I'm watching you now as you sleep. I can't help but feel guilty. All I ever wanted to do was to protect you and make you happy, but now you're here. I'm writing this now, knowing you'll see it later when you wake. I want to say that kiss was real. You're real. This, this is real. And I love you. And I will be here for you._ _And when you're ready, know that my arms will be open to you._

 _Anyway, olaf is here beside me, crying is eyes out. I'm going to go look after him for the time being. So when you read this, give me a call, red head._

 _-Kristoff_

After I read his card, I held it tightly to my chest. I actually felt a smile creep onto my lips. For the moment, I felt content.

Soon, the nurse came back with a glass of water and sleeping pills. I was calm now and I could finally relax. The nurse left me alone after that. It's lonely in here, and I have no idea where my phone is.

Soon though, I could feel those pills kick in. Strong pills that made me feel like moving was not an option. I tried to fight it, I had been sleeping all day for crying out loud. Sadly, I couldn't. The drowsiness took over.

...

Mulan's POV

 _What was I doing?_

That's the question that had been lodged into my brain while I spent the last precious five hours of sleep that I had left staring at the amber colored drink.

But the question had merit, no matter how stupid I felt at repeating it to myself.

I'd been in the military for five years and I'd seen so much death and destruction and I'd been one of the lucky few who'd been unscathed by it. Well, not completely. Killing wasn't something that I relished in and seeing people die wasn't a favorite pastime of mine, but the years made me strong. They made me immune to the hauntings. And besides, I'd prepared myself for it.

But while I'd always dreamed of going into the military and fighting for my country, it hadn't been apart of my plan to fall in love with my captain. It hadn't been my plan to fall pregnant with his baby.

I'd always followed the rules, but my feelings for him caused us to break so many. I guess that's why we didn't work. Or maybe it was my losing the baby. That had been a debatable point circling in my head as of late.

Captain Li Shang.

Or rather, _General_ Li Shang now.

I hadn't spoken to him since I took my leave of absence and became a nurse aid, but that didn't mean that he didn't occasionally cloud my thoughts. The same way he used to cloud my judgment.

I slammed my hand against the table as another hour passed by. I managed not to touch the drink, but one thought of Shang and I already found myself reaching for the glass. He still found a way to convince me to do things that I shouldn't, even from thousands of miles away.

Damn him. Damn my miscarriage. Damn this drink.

And then there was her.

Elsa.

I'd barely spoken to the girl for an hour and even she could find a way into my troubled thoughts. And yet, she found her way into a part of my mind that didn't feel so alone. So scared. So _regretful._

She occupied the part of my brain that didn't want to drown my sorrows with this drink. She rested in the part that wanted to chuck it against the wall and remind myself who I am.

The piercing blue of her eyes reminded me of my own bite. Of how I could disarm any man in the military who tried to undermine me with one cold stare.

Her thick, pale blonde hair, for some God knows reason, let me know who I was. Who I wanted to be. Who I still could be.

 _I_ was the girl who'd chopped off her hair and joined the military and gave every man who looked at me the wrong way a run for his money. _I_ was the girl who lifted a middle finger to anyone who tried to challenge who I was.

This girl reminded me how I strong I am and yet how vulnerable I could be in a mere fifty-five minutes.

And for that reason, I couldn't decide if I should answer the unknown number or just let it ring.

 _Get it together_ , I told myself. I almost reached for the drink so that I could have the courage to answer the phone, but instead, I pushed it away. I didn't need a drink to validate who I was. And certainly not to just answer the damn phone. That wasn't who I was, or at least, it wasn't who I was going to be.

Not anymore.

I picked up the phone and cleared the uncertainty that was blooming in my throat.

"Hello?" I answered in a voice too high pitched to be my own.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I needed to stop acting like a child afraid of her own shadow.

"Um, hey, is this Mulan?" A tired, yet firm voice asked me. It could only have been Elsa. She could sound so strong while I imagine that she felt anything but. Why could I not do that?

"It is. This must be Elsa." I replied. I was suddenly starting to feel like everything I was saying was the wrong thing, yet I didn't want to hang up. Just the sound of Elsa's voice gave me strength. Even more so than what I felt out on the battlefield. More so than when I was saving lives.

That terrified me. I didn't even know the girl.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time. I just-" she let out a humorless chuckle. "I don't know. I wanted someone to talk to, I guess."

"It's not a bad time at all," I lied. I should be sleeping, preparing for my early morning, but it's not like I hadn't already screwed myself with that. And besides, just Elsa's breathing was an odd comfort to me. "In fact, I was just about to whip up a pot of coffee. You could drop by if you want?" I posed it as a question.

Only I would suggest something like that at one in the morning.

The labored breathing on the other end told me that Elsa was deciding if she should take me up on my offer. So much so that I was tempted to take it back, but the old me was what I was trying to get myself back to. And the old me didn't question anything that she did. I forced myself to wait for her answer.

"If it's not too much trouble, that'd be great actually. It's kind of lonely in this hotel room without my sister." She seemed reluctant to disclose this information, and yet relieved to admit it at the same time.

"It's no trouble at all. In fact, I'd be glad to have you."

I gave Elsa my address and hurried into the kitchen to brew some coffee. I hated how gleeful my actions seemed all of a sudden. It's like, I even found a way to walk with new purpose.

The shrill sound of the coffee maker releasing the last drops of coffee into the pot and the flash of headlights through my kitchen window are what caused me to jump into action.

The knock on my door was exactly what I would have expected from Elsa. It was tentative, yet sure. It was like, she wasn't sure if coming in was a good idea, but she'd already made it too far and she wasn't about to question herself.

And that's when I realized why I found myself warming to Elsa so quickly. She was the perfect embodiment of who I used to be when I first joined the military. And now she was starting to break under the pressure of what ever she was going through. Just like I was.

The two of us were like opposite sides of a mirror and I welcomed her in with a smile across my face at the thought.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you when I called. I just wanted to talk to someone is all." Her smile was warm, but guarded. Something I understood all too well.

"I told you back at the hospital that you could call me any time and I meant it."

I gestured for her to take a seat at the table as I poured us each a cup of coffee. I inhaled the rich smell letting it warm my otherwise cold body. I handed Elsa her cup and she took it gratefully. I sat down in the chair opposite hers.

For a minute, we were silent and I took in her features. Her blue eyes were raw from what I could only assume was a lack of sleep. Her pale, blonde hair glistened from the light of moon and illuminated my dim kitchen. Her lips were pursed in a no-nonsense pout that I can guess she'd perfected over the years.

Her hands shook as she clutched the coffee mug and I mentally cursed myself for having the urge to lay my fingers across hers. I couldn't understand why I was having these thoughts about a perfect stranger.

"Your sister is recovering nicely. She should be able to leave the hospital in a matter of weeks." I told her, if only to assuage her anxiety, but also because it was true. And I wasn't sure if anyone had informed her of that.

This seemed to lift some what of the weight off of her shoulders, but only a little.

She gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you for telling me. I've been worrying myself sick over it."

I tilted my head questioningly. "Have you always taken care of her?"

Elsa tapped two long fingers against her porcelain chin.

"About as long as I can remember. Or at least, as long as I choose to remember." She shrugged as she took a long sip of her coffee, before she again let out a chuckle that was devoid of humor. "God, I wish this was something stronger."

I let a mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Don't tell, but I've an opened bottle of wine in the cabinet that we could destroy. You look like you need it."

Her smile, however haunted it was, faded.

"I'd love nothing more than to devour a bottle of wine, but it wouldn't exactly be wise."

I frowned, and before I could question the lost look on her face, she replaced it with a smile.

"So, how did you end up volunteering at the hospital? It's a bit of a far cry from the battlefield."

I bit my lip wondering how much I should tell. I felt an odd connection to Elsa, for having just met her, but it wasn't like me to divulge details of my personal life. Especially since it had become so tainted. And yet, when I opened my mouth, my secrets came out with it. But they didn't feel so much like secrets when telling them to her.

It felt like everything that I'd been holding in, everything that was pushing me to drink, to become a person that I didn't recognize when I looked in the mirror was just an anchor pulling me down into a dark sea of nothingness. And talking to her was like coming up for air.

"You'd think so, but even when I was out on the battlefield, I felt like I was taking care of people. And I was, in a sense. The only difference was that back then, I had to kill people to save others. And now I just get to heal."

Elsa had put down her coffee and set her chin in her palm, listening intently. And so, I continued.

"It wasn't exactly the killing that made me discharge. I wouldn't exactly say that I was happy on the field, but I had a life that I was content with. I had friends. In fact, three in particular, Yao, Chien Po, and Ling were like my family. They kept me grounded. Reminded me of my humanity. And that's important in that line of work. You have to remember who you are or else you'll end up turning into a murderer instead of a soldier."

My mind immediately drifted to Shang. The way he shut himself off after the miscarriage and completely immersed himself in fighting. He'd barely talk to anyone unless it was barking out orders. That's when I knew that I had to leave. My staying there was only a reminder of what we had lost and if I hadn't, he may have turned into the very monster that we were trying to defeat. And I couldn't do that to him.

I thought of telling Elsa as much, but she seemed to understand so much of me already.

"Leaving wasn't really a decision that I made for myself, if that makes sense."

I glanced at Elsa who seemed somewhat engrossed by my story.

"You did it for someone you love."

I slowly nodded as I remembered.

"His name was Li Shang. He was my captain when I first enlisted. When I was just a teenage girl who was tired of the life she was living and wanted to change it. He taught me more than just how to fight. He showed me what it was to be strong. To fight for something other than myself." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess that's when I first started to fall in love with him. I can't really pinpoint the moment. Back then it sort of felt like it happened all at once. And now, I suppose it progressed more and more each day. You know what I mean?"

She nodded like she really did. "All too well." Her expression drifted for a moment, before she lifted her coffee mug and turned back to me.

"So why did you have to leave him?" She asked before suddenly ducking her face down, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I don't mean to pry-"

I stopped her with a chuckle. "It's actually nice to be able to talk to someone about it. Ever since I got back, I've tried to pretend it was just a dream, or rather, a distant life if that makes sense."

"It does," she nodded knowingly. "Like it's something that can no longer hurt you."

I couldn't help but smile at her understanding it so perfectly.

"Well, let's just say that things got complicated. He started to get blinded by his love for me and neglected his duties. And I became careless, for lack of a better term. I, um," I hesitated, the memory suddenly feeling very fresh and very real.

"It's okay," Elsa said, her voice calming me back into reality.

"I found out that I was pregnant one week before we were to march on enemy territory. I told Shang immediately and he refused to let me march with his men. And, of course, I found this unacceptable. So we fought. It was one of the worse fights we'd ever had and in the end, he relented. But very reluctantly. So the next week we marched and I lost the baby.

"I don't know who Shang blamed more, me or himself. And I blamed him for blaming me. And basically, things just got too complicated for me to be around him anymore. One of us had to leave. But he was up for a promotion to general status and I was just one soldier out of thousands. So I left and I haven't spoken to him since."

I hadn't realized that tears had begun to cloud my vision before one fell across my cheeks and I abruptly wiped it away.

I shook my head trying to clear away the memory of Shang's face when I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. That it was too hard.

For someone who was taught to stay his ground and fight, he let me go a little too easily. Deep down, he was relieved, I realized.

I turned to Elsa whose eyes had also become shiny, but when she noticed me looking, she quickly blinked away her tears. Either she was really good at being empathetic, or my story had hit too lose to home for her.

I immediately felt bad. She came here so that I could make her feel better, not worse.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You're just so easy to talk to, for some reason." I told her, fighting a blush with each word.

"It's easy to listen. Every time you spoke, it was like you were reading off of the same pages of my book." She smiled solemnly.

"So what about you? You sounded upset over the phone. Did something happen?"

Elsa took a long sip of her coffee before answering.

"What didn't happen?" She smiled her seemingly signature sad smile. It was heart wrenching to see, and at the same time, it made her even more beautiful.

"Does it have something to do with that man who grabbed you at the hospital?"

Elsa pursed her lips, her sadness quickly finding its way to anger.

"His name is Jack. And it does have a lot to do with him, but this hurt that I feel..." she drifted off and I felt content at staying quiet and letting her collect herself. "It started long before him."

Her eyes searched mine, trying to decide if she should continue. I didn't prod her, and instead let her choose on her own if she was willing to trust me.

"Things would have been a lot better if I didn't know what it was like to have a home. But I did. Up until I was thirteen, I had loving parents and a nice home. But when they died, Anna and I were left alone.

"My first instinct was to break down, but then I saw how much it affected Anna and I knew that I couldn't. I had to be the one I protect her now. We were sent to a group home. And even with all of the people, I'd never felt more alone. But I tolerated it for Anna. I tried to make the situation seem less than what it really was. I even made a game out of seeing which kids would get adopted for her. And that worked until we were sent to our first foster home."

Her bottom lip quivered and I resisted the urge, once again, to comfort her.

"At first I thought it would be okay. If we could get through being at the group home, we could get through anything. And then one night, my foster dad came into the room while I was sleeping. I was only thirteen and I could barely grasp the concept of what was happening to me. I only knew that I was in pain. I remember distinctly the scrape of his fingernails against my thighs and the disgusting stench of his hot breath against my ear as he told me to stay quiet."

My hands twitched with rage as she continued her story. My first instinct has always been to protect people. Innocents like Elsa. The agony that she tucked deep inside was all too evident and this time, I did reach across the able to grasp her shaking hand. And to my relief, it seemed to comfort her.

"When he was finally finished, he told me that if I so much as breathed a word of it to anyone, he'd do the same thing to Anna, only ten times worse. And so I took it; from him and every other foster father who would come into my room in the depths of night."

"And Anna remained oblivious to it all?" I asked.

"Still to this day. Our parents' death was hard enough on her. And she's still just a child. I don't want to taint her mind any more than I have to."

I nodded, understanding.

"How does Jack tie into all of that?"

She let out a deep breath, one that I didn't know how long she'd been holding.

"I started working for him when I was nineteen as an intern. I was excited to be working for such an esteemed business man. I'd seen him in magazines that my last foster dad used to read. I guess you could say that I was in awe of him.

"But about a month into working there, I began to notice the way he looked at me. The difference between Jack and my past foster fathers was that for whatever reason they decided to rape me, desire was never one of them. But Jack, for some reason he _wanted_ me, and not just because he could have me.

"He never threatened me, but I always thought that it was coming because that was the only thing I'd ever known. So I lied on my back and let him have his way with me. But I soon realized that he didn't take me to exert dominance over me, he as trying to feel something. For God knows what reason, he needed me. And suddenly, it didn't feel so much like he was taking advantage of me and instead..." she looked at me then, squeezing my hand tighter, though I don't think she realized it.

"It felt more like he was making love to me."

A tear slid down her cheek and she bit her lip.

"And no one had ever done that to me before. No one was ever gentle or patient. No one ever called me beautiful. But he did. But then everything got so complicated when my sister got hurt and I found out that I was, um, I'm...pregnant."

The words seem forced on her lips telling me that something was preventing her from being happy about her pregnancy.

The same way something was preventing me from being happy about mine. The fact that I was a soldier at war. And my baby was lost because I refused direct orders from my captain.

But he _let_ me. I know it's not fair, but if I was any other soldier, it wouldn't have been a debate. And if he was _just_ my captain and not my boyfriend, the only thing I would have been able to say was "Yes, sir." That's the way it should have been.

My already broken heart was in shambles for Elsa. The pain she had to endure at the hands of greedy men who exploited her love for her sister and used it as a weapon against her was sickening.

Her tears fell freely now and I tucked her hands in both of mine.

"And now he wants to take me to court. And he has money and lawyers and what do I have? God, I don't even think I have a job anymore. Maybe he should take the child. I don't even have a house anymore. I'm homeless."

Her eyes were wide and I could tell that she was fearful of the weeks to come just as I was fearful for her. And myself. And her sister and unborn child. The world had been unfair to me, but downright unbearable for her. I'd always been in control of my own actions and future while everything she did was for her sister and now unborn baby.

I wanted to tell her that it was okay, to comfort her in some way, but I couldn't. There was absolutely nothing I could do to fix her because I was broken myself. I felt my own tears dart angrily down my face.

I moved from the table and embraced her, my own tears falling on her shoulders. She clung to me just as tightly as I clung to her, the both of us bent, bruised, and broken beyond repair.

Her sobs had lessened as had mine and I pulled away just enough to look at her. Her eyes were red and swollen and her lips were still damp with tears.

I could feel my own lips quivering, trying to stop crying enough to talk, but instead I pressed my shaking lips to hers.

The sensation was a release that I hadn't felt in such a long time that I almost ignored the fact that it was wrong. I almost pressed myself further against her cold body, trying to warm her with mine, but I had to be reasonable. I had to stop.

And I did.

I expected alarm from Elsa, or some other variation of a startled reaction, but there was none. She pulled me to her once again and enclosed her mouth over mine. Her shaking shoulders relented their violent dance and my trembling fingers were sure against her wet cheeks.

Maybe we weren't so broken after all.

...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elsa's P.O.V.

It's been five months since that night at Mulan's. And since then I've actually been happy. I don't know if it's because of Mulan, or having Anna back, or the fact that I'm pregnant with twins. It could simply be just a mix of all three.

Mulan has let Anna and I stay with her until we finally get back on our feet. That could possibly be the biggest act of kindness anyone has ever offered me. Staying with her has made me feel so content. I've actually been able to enjoy being pregnant.

Mulan extended her leave just to take care of Anna and me.. That's more than I could ever ask for.

Now that I know Anna knows about my past and about my pregnancy, a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. We now have a deeper understanding for each other now that we're finally honest to each other.

Anna and Kristoff have been official since she left the hospital. This could possibly be the happiest she's been in a long time. Hans kept her in the palm of his hand for way too long and now he is finally out of the picture. Hans has been tried as an adult for his crimes and his now spending life in prison.

Jack hasn't really tried to contact me since he's learned that I'm staying with Mulan. In a certain place deep inside my heart, that stings. I will admit that I do still love him.

Looking up at Mulan now from my position on her lap, I see that even though my feelings for Jack are still very much evident, Mulan keeps me at ease. And I know I do the same for her when it comes to Shang.

"What're you staring at?" Mulan said softly, stroking my cheek. I let out a chuckle and placed my hand on hers.

"You're just so cute." I breathe out. I'm still not really used to complimenting people with such truth in my voice, but I'm slowly getting there. "You should kiss me." I whisper, my eyes staring straight at her pouty lips. With a smirk she obliged, leaning into me. My hand moves swiftly to her hair, gently pulling her down, our lips crashing together in a deep kiss. We both let out breathy moans, Mulan's hands knotting themselves in my hair. My heart was fluttering in my chest, and as she began to press her chest onto mine, I could feel that hers was as well.

"Woah.." I let out, looking down at my belly. "Did you feel that?" I asked as we both placed our hands on it. We both felt the babies kick. Mulan laid her head on mine, memorizing this feeling with a sad smile. I know that this is something she never got to experience with hers.

"Hey, it's okay." I whisper, running my fingers through her hair. She let out a small sigh, trying to suppress tears. We both know that it has been a while, but the wound is still fresh in vulnerable moments like these. She takes my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

I don't know if I love Mulan yet. She makes me happy and I'm definitely comfortable around her. I love all the things she's done for me. But my heart is just too wounded to love again. For now at least.

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna let out while opening the apartment door. She looked at us with a big smile. It warms me knowing she loves seeing me happy, no matter who I'm with.

Looking down, I see she is holding a pot of flowers. "I got this for you, Mulan. For letting us stay here." Anna gave her a sad smile, from what I believe is from remembering that horrid night our home burned down.

Mulan laid me down gently to stand up. She walked to Anna with a warm smile. "Thank you so much. They're beautiful." She took the pot and placed it on her windowsill.

I sit up with a huff, holding my belly. It's still so crazy to think that I'm holding two babies in here.

Anna kneels down in front of me, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I smile as she puts her face near my bump, her hands clasps around her mouth, so the babies can hear clearly.

"Hello, little baby.. I mean, er, babies.." She chuckled, but got back to her point. "I'm your Aunt Anna, do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sang to them, using her beautiful voice. This is a moment that could never, ever, be replaced.

...

Olaf's P.O.V.

5 long months have passed. We have a donor and the surgery is soon. Dr. Morgan and my mother have gotten very close and I'm glad that she's finally happy. His son Andrew has visited a lot, and we've become good friends.

So I guess you could say that things are getting better. I'm going to be healthy soon, my mom is finally getting out there and enjoying life, and I finally have a new friend outside my small circle. So, yes, things are definitely better.

Looking in the mirror, I can finally smile. I know that soon my hair will grow back. I know that all this stuff will be over. I'm ready to be back to my happy, hyper self. I'm ready to go back to school and just be a teenager.

"Hey, Olaf. Can I come in?" This voice, along with a soft knock on my door, belonged to Andrew. It's the weekend so he's back to his dad's. He spends most of his time with me, though. Playing Xbox and stuff mostly. We've actually gotten really close, spending more and more time together as the weekends pass by.

"Of course." I say, turning in my chair as he opens the door. He stops to look at me, leaning against the door with a smile.

"You seem happy today." Andrew let out, finally walking forward just to sit on my bed. "Do you want to go out?" That question made me raise an eyebrow, causing him to blush and stammer.

"I-I meant.. Ugh. I meant do you want to go out to eat. You don't really leave the house much so I thought it'd do you some good." He finally let out, looking away.

I decided to tease him even more. "Oh, yeah. Sure. That's what you meant." I say in a seductive whisper, leaning in his direction. I chuckled on the inside at how this made his blush worse. I knew I must have been making him uncomfortable, so I decide to release him from this hold.

I start to stand up, but Andrew grabbed me by my wrist. I was confused, and just as I was about to question his actions, he pulls me down, my lips meeting his more plump ones. I stood there, frozen in place. Andrew moved his hand from my wrist to my hip, pulling me closer until I was finally straddling him.

I didn't pull myself away. I found myself lost in his kiss. It was deepening, our mouths opening ever so slightly, having our tongues dance gracefully.

I could feel something hard press against me, and when I realized what it was I stopped completely.

"O-Olaf..? What's wrong?" Andrew let out hoarsely, his ocean blue eyes glazed over. I looked down at him with the same gaze, I'm sure. So, my next decision was to take the risk. I gently grinded against the bulge that was pressed against me. Looking at Andrew now, he threw his head back and let out a soft, but quiet moan.

"Do you.. Like that?" I ask curiously. He nodded, eyes shut, just paying attention to the feeling. So I kept going, and pressed my lips against his neck. That simple action made him let out a loud groan.

This has escalated very quickly. So quickly that I think I should stop.. But.. _But I don't want to._

This very moment felt like it could last forever, but when Andy's nails dug into my shoulder and let out a strangled moan, it just couldn't last long enough.

"Olaf.. Stop.." Andrew breathed, clasping his hands on my rosy cheeks. I did as I was told but gave him a quizzical look.

"If you keep going.. I'm going to want to do more.. And I don't think we should rush into things. Okay?" Andrew said to me in such a sweet tone. He rubbed my cheek then my head. I let out a small chuckle and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I rolled over on my side and just trail my nails gently across his arms.

"How long have you been waiting for that?" I ask teasingly. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. I chuckled at his reaction and wrapped my arm around him.

"I never expected anything from you, believe me. I've just always been attracted to you. And more importantly, I just want to see you happy."

I'm pretty sure my face is a burning crimson. No one has ever spoken to me this way.. It's a great feeling.

"But I saw an opportunity.. And I seized it. It was really spur of the moment.. But I'm glad I did it." Andrew rolled over to his side and brushed his thump across my damp lips.

"You're a pretty good kisser." My lip started quivering at his words. This whole time I've teased him, but now he's teasing me? Well played..

"To be honest.. That.. You were.." I sighed, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "That was my first kiss."

"Oh.. Well.." Andrew pulled me closer, hands rubbing my back. "I'm honored." We just laid together until our sides began to ache.. Which came quicker than I'd hoped. This is pretty much my first relationship and I wanna relish this new feeling of intimacy.

"So, yeah.. I originally came here to take you out to eat. Would you still like that?" Andrew asked, feeling the smoothness of my bald head.

"Well.. It's a date, then."

...

Mulan's P.O.V.

I'm kind of dreading the fact that Elsa is looking for a new intern job. The thought of her raising enough money to leave me gives me a whole new level of anxiety.. I don't want to be alone. I might start drinking again. I haven't had a single drop of liquor since she's moved in.

"Mulan?" Elsa ran to me, her hands cradling my cheeks. I could feel my heart rate elevating, I was hyperventilating.. My vision became blurry from the tears.

When I was finally able to see, I can tell that I was moved. I'm now in my bedroom, sitting on my bed, wrapped tightly in Elsa's arms.

"I-I'm sorry about that.." I said lowly, laying my head on her shoulder. I could feel Elsa shake her head, gently brushing my hair with her fingers.

"Don't be sorry." Elsa whispered softly. We then just decided to lay down and just hold each other.

These panic attacks have gotten worse since my time in the military. Drinking usually helps but now that I've stopped.. They've come full force. That is until Elsa wraps her arms around me and calms me down.

To my surprise, Elsa started to give me soft kisses on my neck. Chills ran down my spine, I crooked my neck so she could kiss more of my exposed skin. Her small kisses danced across my collar bone, over my chest, and the exposed part of my breasts. I was already about to let out a noise but when I felt her tongue glide over my skin, an unknown, high pitched squeal came from deep within my throat. Elsa giggled at me, only to take me by surprise by gently squeezing my breasts. That action caused a softer, more breathy moan to escape my lips.

My heart was racing once more. But this time it wasn't a panic attack. It was Elsa, pulling up my shirt. She looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes as she began to lick and kiss down my stomach. Her hands still gently massaging my breasts. As she got lower, my breath quickened with anticipation. Her hands moved from my breasts just to pull down my shorts. Elsa threw them on the floor with the smirk that she obviously got from me. She pulled her own shirt off, throwing it right beside my shorts. I smiled as i gazed from her breasts to her baby bump. Her breasts are bigger now from the pregnancy, and her baby bump is just so beautiful, so natural.

Elsa fell back into me, her lips meeting mine in a hot, deep kiss. Her hand slowly eased down across my abdomen, gliding down to the hem of my panties.. Just as I felt her fingers lifting the fabric, I could even feel it coming, so close to feeling ultimate release- Elsa's phone's rings loudly from the night stand.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath as she got up with a sigh to answer.

"Hello?" Elsa answered in annoyance. I couldn't hear the person on the other line, but I could see her become frigid, completely stumped by whatever the person is saying. Soon Elsa slowly brought her cell to her lap, just staring at the screen, the number that just called in a big font, just screaming at her.

"Elsa?" I call her name with my hand now on her shoulder. I moved so I could get a good look at her, and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"That.. was Jack's lawyer.. Jack's really taking me to court.. She was letting me know that I better get a good lawyer.." Elsa trailed off, hurt that Jack would actually go this far.

And just an instant, a quick moment, the happy time in our life was at a staggering halt.

...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack's P.O.V.

I don't know if I want to do this. Hell, I don't even know if I can. My lawyer just got off the phone with Elsa, letting her know that soon after, maybe even before, the babies are born we will take her to court.

Did she really have to add the _'you better get a good lawyer'_ part, though? No, probably not.

"So. There's that. I'll be coming by tomorrow to discuss some more details." My lawyer, Jessica Rabbit, stood up from her chair, her tight dress suit showing the curve of her ass, and she's making sure it's in my direction. Usually? I would be all over that. But.. Not anymore.

"Unless.. You want a more _private_ session with me." Jessica offered seductively, tugging at my tie. The old me wouldn't have even thought about saying no. And God knows how bad I really want to. I could take her right now, on this table.. _On this chair._

I can't. It just doesn't feel right.

"Tempting, but, you should go home to your husband." I say lightly, looking away from her. She only chuckled and pulled away.

"Alright. See ya." She took her brief case and left. _Finally._

You couldn't imagine that one of the sexiest women, Jessica Rabbit, could actually be very intelligent and also a very good lawyer. She just isn't afraid of her sexuality.

Anyway.. I'm in a rut. I messed up. It was months ago, but I acted selfishly. And now I don't even have Elsa anymore. She even has a girlfriend now.. She never officially said this, but it's obvious.

Now I'm stuck all alone in my mansion. With no one to talk to. With no one to _fuck_. The old me wouldn't care about who, I'd just pick a random girl and let her come over. I was a player like that.

And now that I've changed I can only see one person that way, and of course it has to be Elsa.

 _The woman that doesn't even love me anymore._

And it also seems that I'm just digging a deeper hole for myself with this court business. But Jessica tells me there's no other way. There's no guarantee that they'll stay by me. Rapunzel didn't. She left. She left and took my daughter away from me.

I could feel the tears again. And at this very moment I can say I'm glad that I'm alone so I can finally let them fall freely.

...

 _ **~1 week later~**_

Kristoff's P.O.V.

"I can't believe he's taking her to court." Anna let out under her breath, cuddling closer to me. I nod and wrap my arms around her, resting my chin on her head.

"I mean, she's happy now. Her and Mulan are _happy._ _We_ are happy. It just isn't fair." She knots her fingers into my tank top. It's now summer so it calls for thinner material. Anna is sporting a striped pink tank top with a pair of shorts. And she tops it all off with her usual pigtails. Even upset like this, she's still so cute.

"I think it'll all work out in the end. You'll see." I say in an effort to comfort her. I do honestly believe that it could work out. Maybe it'll end in a happy ending. That could just be wishful thinking.. But you never know.

"But.. What if he takes the twins? What if she can never see-" Anna was on the brink of tears because of this subject. Her shoulders were already shaking. I give her a short kiss, interrupting her oncoming tears, cupping her freckled cheeks in my hands. She was shocked at first by the sudden contact, but she finally kissed back, her fist finally loosening on my shirt. She even let out a little whimper as I pulled away.

"Anna. I'm not going to make any promises about this; I have no control over the outcome. But whatever that may be, you should already know very well that I'm going to be here for you. Regardless." Without even a worded response, she leans in and presses her lips on to mine. Unlike mine, this one was deep, passionate.

Before I knew it, Anna was on top of me, straddling me. My hands were moving on their own, placing themselves on her hips. She pulled away with a heavy breath, her lips still only a few inches away from mine. For some reason, we just couldn't speak. She slowly began to kiss down my chin, over my jaw line, then down to neck. My breathing hitched as I felt her begin to suck on a sensitive area on my neck.

I will admit, this feels amazing. So good that I actually let a small groan. At hearing that, Anna let out her own little moan. My heart started pounding in my chest. Anna's hands move up my shirt, just feeling up my sides, an action that only caused another groan to escape my lips.

Soon though, I felt myself become aroused by this. It wasn't long after I realized this, that Anna looked up at me with her eyes glazed over with what could only be explained by lust.

"Anna." I called her name, but she didn't stop. She kept going. I'm sure by now a mark is visible on my neck. She pulled away, just to switch to other side.

"Anna.. S-stop." I say, trying to sound serious, only for it to come out in a breathy moan. She did, however, stop. She sat up, accidentally grinding against the bulge under my basketball shorts. Thankfully she didn't notice, but I had to bite my lip just to suppress any noise from escaping.

"Why?" Anna said with a pout, crossing her arms. Looking at her like this actually made me chuckle. She never fails to be adorable.

"I'm just not ready." I said simply. I knew for a fact she knew these words all too well. Her eyes widened and she practically jumped off of me.

"I'm sorry. I just.. Assumed." Anna looked away with a deep blush, obviously embarrassed. I sit up and cradle her soft cheeks, kissing her forehead.

"It's fine, don't be embarrassed." I let out lowly, gently rubbing my thumb across her cheek, right over her freckles I adore so much. "It's really only this, Anna," I start, having her look into my eyes, "I'd never make you feel like you'd have to do something you don't want to do. This is just one reason why I think we should wait for a special night. A night where we're both ready for.. _Anything._ Because that's what a girl like you deserves."

My words made a single tear run down her flushed cheeks. She then threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Kristoff. So much." That very sentence made me almost let out my own tears. We've been official for months now, but this is the first time she's ever told me that she loves me.

"It's about damn time." I say jokingly. Anna pulls away with a chuckle, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"C'mon. Let's go outside and play with Sven." I let out as I stand up to help her up.

"By the way.." I start as I open my bedroom door for her, "I love you, too."

...

Mulan's P.O.V.

His face made me drop my clip board. I walked into this room, expecting anyone but him.. But it had to be him. Of all people.

The sound of my clip board crashing against the tile finally made him look up. His gaze met mine. My eyes were wide in a horrified glance.

"S-Shang." I stutter out his name in a broken whisper. He finally looked away, taking me from my trance. I bend down and pick up my clip board, walking towards him. I was lost for words.. So I simply just treated him like any other patient. I checked his IV, made sure he had enough water.

Shang wouldn't look at me. My heart aches, looking down at him like this. His arm is broken, and from looking down at this paper, so are some of his ribs.

I asked myself why he wouldn't look at me.. Then I realized.

 _The miscarriage._

The thought brought tears to my eyes. I finally turned away from him. I can't look at him anymore. Especially if he won't look in my direction.

My heart stopped in my chest as he used his good arm to grab my wrist. I slowly looked back at him. He's finally looking at me now, but with his own tears threatening to fall.

"Mulan." Shang said my name with such.. Need.. Such.. _Want._

"Don't leave me. Not.. Not again." His words were like a stab into my heart. What was I supposed to do?

"Shang.." I trailed off, not knowing how to respond. He just shook his head and pulled me down, my lips crashing on to his. For whatever reason, I couldn't move. I stood there, frozen. His good arm wrapped around my back, thus causing a shock running up my body. Now, this is what it feels like to kiss Shang. I began to kiss back, finally giving myself to him again, after such a long time.

With that thought, an image of a blonde woman popped into my thoughts, causing me to get a wave of guilt.

 _Elsa._

I pulled away from his kiss and his embrace. My face of anger caught him off guard.

"Why did you do that, Shang?" I say, crossing my arms. When I decided to go on leave, it was like he was glad I was leaving. Was that all an act?

He pursed His lips for a long moment before finally answering.

"I've missed you. So much. And now I'm seeing you and I just couldn't control myself. I love you, Mulan."

Now, I've been in some pretty complicated situations out in the field, but I'm pretty sure this takes the cake.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I hate him. I hate him with a burning passion. And unfortunately, with that very same burning passion, I love him. Why is it that even though he throws me through these hoops, I can't stop loving him?

"Ugh. What is wrong with me?" I let out in a low whisper, fingers massaging my temples.

"What was that, Ms. Elsa?" My new laywer, Jiminy Cricket, asked in pure concern. He's an older fellow, but very experienced. He was actually pretty cheap, so for that I am thankful.

"Oh, nothing." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. He sat down his papers and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I know this must be hard for you." Mr. Cricket's voice was actually very soothing. His calm eyes eased my nerves. I gave him a short nod.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked gently. I felt tears brim my eyes as I shook my head.

"I-I never wanted to do this. T-this was all his idea." I stuttered out, my hand instinctively holding my belly.

Jiminy nodded and started organizing the papers in front of him.

"Have you talked to him? Or have the conversations just been between you and his lawyer?" He asked, intertwining his fingers and rested his hands on the table.

"What do you suggest I do?" I ask, avoiding the question, because I know he knew the answer.. And also because I really would like to hear his opinion. He's more like a therapist than a lawyer.

"Talk to him. See what he truly thinks."

He's right. All this time this is could have simply been his lawyer's doing. Maybe she is just feeling his head with lies..

"You're right." I practically jump out of my seat and rip my bag from the back of the chair. "I have to see him.. Speak to him. Reason with him."

I run to the door, only to turn around and give him a big smile. "Thank you, Mr. Cricket!" He simply waved with an understanding smile.

I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing.. Or what I'm going to say. All I know is that this is that I'm already in my car, driving to the big business building that I know all too well.

Standing in front of it now, my long sun dress flowing in this summer breeze, it feels as though these years were simply just a dream. Looking down at my belly, I knew that it wasn't. They have to had come from somewhere. The thought made a blush come to my cheeks, and even, a broken smile.

Alright. That's enough for that. I'm a woman on a mission. A mission that is without a doubt a foolish one, and also now that I'm thinking about it, it might not turn out the way I plan..

 _Stop! You have to do this!_

I finally take in a deep breath and walk through the double doors. I remember the smell of freshly clean floors, and the flowers here at the front desk. This was the smell I've grown to hate with a passion. But now.. It just reminds me of Jack.

"Elsa..?"

"Yes.. That's Elsa.."

"Wow, she's really pudgy now, huh?"

"She's pregnant, idiot."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that. Mr. Frost's baby, right?"

" _Babies_. She's having twins."

"I heard triplets."

With burning cheeks and a long, dragged out sigh I try my very best to ignore everyone's mumbles and rumors. I'm still a woman on a mission, and that mission will be completed.

I'm finally on the floor I used to work on. I remember all the cubicles so clearly. I even remember my own, purposely the closest to his office. My dear friend Rapunzel worked on the other side, not in a cubicle but at her own desk, answering phones, farthest from his office. Oh, the irony of it all..

 _I made it._

I'm at his office door. I could feel my heart fluttering. How will he react? We haven't really seen each other since.. Well.. It's been awhile.

As I was about to knock, I could hear a woman's voice. A soft, yet strong, seductive voice.

 _He's with a girl.. In his office.. Does this mean.. He's.. Replacing me.. Like he did.. For Rapunzel..?_

My heart was pounding as realization hit me. Was I simply just a replacement?

No.. That's wrong. What I felt, what _h_ e felt was different. What we had was different. I refuse to believe anything different.

Before I could even control my actions, I burst through his office door, tears brimming my eyes.

The air went cold as everything, everyone, simply froze at the sound of the door hitting the wall.

This woman.. In her tight black business suit.. Was tugging at his tie, just pulling away from his kiss.

Jack was confused at first, but as soon as he saw my tears fall, he bursted from his chair.

"E-Elsa. No. This is not what it looks like." Jack let out, looking horrified. The woman, however, had her hand on her hip, obviously not caring about the outcome.

I shook my head and turned around, running away from him.. And her. Her face so smug it hurt. As I was rushing out I could hear him fussing at the woman, calling her by the name 'Jessica.'

I could feel the hate coming back. The hate that was covered up by love, is now festering back to the surface.

I was a woman on a mission, and this mission.. Has failed.  
...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack's P.O.V.

"So, apparently she's found a lawyer." Jesscia informed me as she walked around my office, looking at my shelves, admiring the things I've collected from the many places I've been.

"Oh." That was all I could muster. I flipped through the pages in my planner, trying to make myself distracted by the sound.

"Mr. Jiminy Cricket." She said with her hand on her hip.

"He's pretty old. But that only means he's very experienced." I only nod, finally looking up at her with a glum glance.

"But, I'm also very experienced. So, don't you worry." Jessica, let out, pulling at my tie. I let out a sigh and tried to gently push her away, but she tugged harder, pulling me to her lips. She was able to keep me still only because of her grip on my tie. She was pulling it so hard, I wasn't able to breathe. No matter how hard I tapped on her side or push her, it only made her tug more.

It wasn't until the door crashed against the wall was I able to breathe again.

My vision was blurry. all I could really see was a female shaped figure. Her sniffles finally caused me to regain my sight. And as my eyes found hers, my heart stopped.

 _Elsa._

I jumped up from my seat, completely mortified. I ended up slightly tripping over my desk, holding my arm out to her.

"Elsa. No. This is not what it looks like." I tried to tell her, but she ran away. My first instinct was to turn to Jessica. She had her hand on her hip, obviously not caring.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Jessica?!" I screamed at her, causing her to cross her arms.

"Now, you listen here." The anger in her usually chill voice made me call back into my chair.

"Ever since you've called me in to do this case, the only thing you've really been doing is worrying about is yourself. Like: 'oh no! I lost the love of my life, who will I fuck now?'"

"And don't get me wrong, all I care about is myself, but this is different. You're a father. You have a child and two on the way." She walked to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You need to get yourself together. Stop being so sad. Stand your ground. Be a man. Take. What's. Yours."

I'm not really sure on how Elsa walking in on us turned to into her lecturing me.. All I know is her words made me blush in pure embarrassment. Is that really how I've acted? How I've always acted?

"And also," She started, walking away from me, brushing her hair off her shoulder, "I won't come on to you anymore. I was just bored. And it's really no fun when you don't play along."

I really just shook my head and finally ran after Elsa. I ran down the stairs and through the lobby, crashing through the double doors. I saw as she pulled away in her car, watching as she got farther away from me, leaving me.

...

Mulan's P.O.V.

I'm pacing around back and forth around my tiny kitchen, wondering how I should tell Elsa about what happened between Shang and me. I mean.. How will she react? It's not like we're officially dating or anything, but c'mon.. Even I'd be a little irritated if Jack kissed her.

"Ugh!" I yelled out, putting my face in my hands. This would honestly be the perfect time for an anxiety attack, but since that kiss Shang gave me.. It's like, it's just.. Gone.

The thought made my cheeks burn. My fingers knotted into my hair, confused on what to do.

She is already so stressed. Why should I add to it?

 _Because you know if you keep it bottled up It will eat you up inside._ My conscience reminded me.

A slamming door broke me out of my thoughts. It was Elsa, and she was storming her way through the door. And I will admit, my first thought was: _Oh God, She knows about Shang._

"I hate him. I hate him so much." Her usually pale face was burning with anger.

"Who? Who do you hate?" I ask, holding her by her wrists to keep her still.

"Fucking," She cursed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Jack." His name rolled of her tongue with such venom, it caught me of guard.

 _At least it wasn't Shang,_ I thought shamefully.

I held her and brought her to the couch, letting her sit down and vent her anger to me.

"All I'm ever going to be used for is sex. That's it. He.. He never loved me. He replaced me like I was his replacement." She sobbed out into my shoulder. My heart broke for her. I care way too much about this girl for her to feel this way.

"You are not some sex toy. You are Elsa: a strong, independent woman. Listen to me." I say as I cradle her cheeks. She still wouldn't calm. Her breathing was hard, and she let a loud, strangled sob.

"Elsa!"

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I can barely breathe. My chest, it hurts. And for the life of me, I can't stop crying. Why do I feel like I'm about to die? Like if Mulan let's go of me right now, I'll just crumble?

"Elsa, are you in pain?" Mulan asks, trying to get me to respond.

"M-my.. Ch..est.." Was really all I could muster. It feels like air is even harder to get now, my vision becomes blurry with all the tears. A ringing was now blarring in my ears.

"Shang! Please, now is not the time." It's Mulan's voice.. Is she talking to Shang?

"Shang, I will call you back. I have to attend to.. Elsa! Oh, God." I could hear her phone drop to the floor. My face now is twisted in agony.

 _Why is Shang calling her? Is she.. Is she turning against me too?_

That thought alone caused a very sharp pain to rip across my abdomen.

"The.. The.." I struggle, trying to find my voice, _**"The babies."**_

...

Mulan's P.O.V.

"You can't go back there right now, Mulan. We have to get her stabilized first." It took a long moment, but I finally relented. I had to watch as they pulled her through the double doors.

I paced through the lobby, holding Elsa's phone in my hand. My heart, for some reason, is telling me to call him. To call Jack. Why should I? Why.. Why shouldn't I?

I pinch the bridge of my nose, breathing in deeply. I have to do this. I unlocked her phone with ease and found his contact. With a heavy sigh, finally pressed the call button.

"Elsa!?" To my surprise, he picked up quickly. I let out another sigh.

"Jack. This is Mulan." He didn't respond, so I just continued. "Look, I don't like you. But because I've always believed people deserve second chances, I'm telling you this."

"Elsa; she's at the hospital. She's going through stressed induced labor. So no matter how much I dislike it, you're the father. So get your ass over here and be one."

...

Jack's P.O.V.

I don't think I've ever ran so much in one day. All this for one woman. Yes. All this for the love of my life. All this for Elsa; the woman who was different, the woman that I should have treated right from the start.

"You're Jack, right? Come on, she's back here." This doctor informed me, handing me scrubs. My heart was racing. Partly because of what Elsa's reaction might be, but also because I'm scared. She's only five months in. Though I rarely let my mind get dark, I can't help this time. This is my fault. I stressed her out all too much.

"Jack." I looked up to see Elsa laying down on this hospital bed. Her face was twisted in pain and anger. My heart was just racing, but now it felt like it stopped, her stare like knives.

"Just get over here." Elsa mumbled, turning away from me. I slowly walked to her, my shaking hand going for hers.

"I hate you." She whispered, returning my grip tightly. "I hate you so much. But I also love you. I love you so fucking much. Why?" She asked rhetorically. Her hair covered her face, but I could tell from her shaking shoulders let me know she was crying.

I took her by her chin to have her look at me. My own eyes were filling with tears.

"I've missed you so much." I said lowly. Her eyes widened, but she soon turned away.

"What about that Jessica girl." Elsa said, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry anymore. I let out a sigh, running my fingers through her hair.

"You left I'm such a hurry. You didn't give me any time to explain." I started, rubbing my thumb across her soft hand.

"She kissed me. You saw how she was tugging at my tie? She was literally suffocating me. I couldn't move. And also," I tucked her hair behind her ear, "I could never do that to you. I've spent this whole time thinking about you." Elsa looked at me once more, her cheeks flushed.

"Jessica was just my lawyer." This statement made her eyes widen.

" _Was_?" She asked, and I nodded. Elsa let out a loud sob and wrapped her arms around me.

Jessica told me to take what's mine. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Forget the courts, forget the lawyers; all I need is Elsa and our babies.

"Oh, my God!" Elsa screamed in pain, throwing herself on the bed. I watched as she writhed in pain.

"Elsa?" Mulan's voice called though the open door. She must have been there the whole time..

"M-Mulan.. Get.. Get the doctor." Elsa struggled out, clutching her gown. Mulan nodded and walked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared for her. She had sweat and tears running down her face. With a deep breath she answered.

"They want out." She then let out a horrid scream. My heart ached. It's way too early.

Finally, the doctor rushed in.

"I believe we're going to have to undergo emergency C-section." He and the nurses started pulling her away into a different room. I followed, never letting go of Elsa's hand.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

You don't know a beautiful sound until you hear your own babies crying as they're born, finally getting their first breath of air.

But.. My babies didn't get to do that. They needed help to breathe.

Happy tears ran down my cheeks nonetheless, I finally got to feel them in my arms, even if it was only for a moment.

My heart ached as the nurses took my tiny babies away from me.

"They're having trouble breathing. We have to take them to NICU." I nodded in understanding. I looked up and saw that Jack had his own tears running down his cheeks. This is the first time I've seen him so cry so freely. With no shame.

"T-they're so beautiful." Jack sobbed out. "Our little girl and boy. They're so perfect." Jack turned to me, his hands taking mine.

"Marry me." Jack let out, determined. I sobbed, and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't answer, but he knew that I wouldn't say no.

...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **~months ago~**_

 _Elsa's P.O.V._

 _I'm laying on this bed in the maternity ward, scared and happy at the same time. This is the first time I get to see my baby. When I first imagined this moment, I thought that Jack would be with me. Then it was Mulan. But.. I'm by myself. Though it hurts, I'm used to being alone. I'll be fine._

 _"Here. There's your baby." The nurse pointed to the screen, her other hand on this little machine that dances across my belly. My smile widened, staring deeply onto the screen._

 _"Wait.." The nurse trailed off, studying my belly more and the screen, intrigued._

 _"Ms. Elsa.." She turned to me with wide eyes, pointing to another spot on the screen._

 _"You're having twins."_

 _..._

Elsa's P.O.V.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. But no. It was months ago. My babies are still in the hospital. And come to think of it, I am too. I have came everyday for two months. Jack comes too sometimes, but he works. I have all day. Without work, there's nothing to distract me from the fact that my babies are holding on to a thin thread of life.

"How are they doing today?" I ask quietly, looking at nothing but my babies. I sit down, preparing to open the little window to play with their still small hands.

"Ms. Elsa.. We were going to call you. We wanted Jack to be here as well, since he is the father." The nurse said softly. My heart rate quickened. No. No bad news. _Please._

I opened Mya's opening and danced my finger across her tiny palm. Her mouth opened wide, recognizing my touch.

"Mya.. She's strong. She's progressing nicely." The nurse informed me. I smiled at that, my fingers dancing across her bare arm. Even Mya gave me a small grin.

My smile soon faded once I realized where she was getting at. I closed Mya's little window and turned to Caden, my little boy.

"Caden.." I trailed off, my finger in his palm. He wrapped his fingers around it in a short, weak grip.

"Caden.. He will never be able to breathe on his own. And now his body isn't accepting any food." She said in a hushed tone, gently.

I remember being told I was having twins was the happiest day of my life. And now, now.. My body is numb from the pain that these twins caused.

It's not their fault. I know this. I love them both so much, it hurts.

 _It_ _hurts_ _so_ _much_.

...

 _ **~one month later.**_

Jack's P.O.V.

We have to bury our son today. My sweet Caden. I don't think I've ever felt this much pain before.

I, Jack Frost, watched my parents and younger sister die.. I thought I felt all the pain the world had to offer. I was so wrong.

"Jack?" a soft voice called. I looked down and saw Anna, Elsa's little sister. She looked so strange, dressed in black, tears staining her cheeks. Just her talking to me was strange.

"Seeing you cry.. Made me realize that Elsa isn't the only one hurting.. I see you both are hurting just as much, more than any of us here.." Anna wiped her flushed cheek, "I'm so sorry." Then, she did something that really surprised me. She hugged me.

"No one.. No one deserves to hurt like this." She let out into my suit. This moment warmed me. I hugged back. Her hug reminded me of my own little sister. Her hugs felt just like this. No matter how much I tried, the sobs escaped my throat. The pain I locked away, just released itself. That and this new, fresh wound, had me on the floor. I'm kneeling in front of Caden's casket, my tears hitting the hard wood floor.

"Jack!" Elsa's now raspy voice called out to me. She got on the floor next to me, taking me by my cheeks to make me look at her.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa." I sobbed, "This.. This is all my fault." I let out lowly. There are days that I wish I was never even brought into this world. Today.. Today I wish I could die. That's how bad this pain is.

"No.. No it's not your fault." Elsa was letting out her own sobs now. "No one can control these things." She used her thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Elsa.. Please.. Let's.. Let's spend the rest of our lives together. When I asked you to marry me, I meant it." Her tear filled eyes widened, but she slowly nodded with a smile.

"I promise.. I'll make you so happy." My voice was still shaking, but I meant every word. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Elsa whispered in my ear. I hugged her back, holding her tightly.

From around us, the guests started clapping. This whole day was filled with so much sadness, but we found one small thing that could get us through it..

 _Each other_

 _..._

Mulan's P.O.V.

I watched as they held each other. Everyone, even Shang, started clapping. So I slowly began to clap with them. To show them the support that honestly hurts so much to give. I don't fully understand what's wrong with me right now. We're at a funeral for their baby, and all I can think about is myself. I look up at Shang, trying so hard to look away from the baby in the casket. He was doing the same.

"Life is such a delicate thing. Fate will always have its twists and turns." He said in a quiet tone. He looked down at me. His eyes shining with something unfamiliar.

"Let's see what happens." Shang let out in a whisper, gently taking my hand into his. Though I'm unsure about my own feelings, his touch gave me such a warm feeling. A comfortable feeling that actually made a small, but genuine smile creep at the corners of my mouth.

...

It's about eight at night now and I haven't felt this alone in a long time. Anna and Elsa have decided to go spend the night at Jack's mansion. They are going to be moving there soon after all, with Jack and Elsa getting married and what not. That very thought made another tinge of sadness hit me.

I really wish I could just stop being sad about it. It's completely selfish and unnecessary.

Thankfully, a swift but subtle knock interrupted my thoughts. I wasn't expecting anyone, but I knew it could only be one person.

"Well, hello there, Shang." I say with a small smile. Shang is standing in my doorway with his famous awkward smile, holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. I let him in and guide him to my living area.

"You have a nice place here." Shang said, looking around. His eyes stopped to look back down at the wine.

"So.. I wasn't really sure what you liked so.." He trailed off, his cheeks burning.

He handed me the flowers and I took them with a warm smile.

I turn away to the kitchen and find a a vase in one of my lower cabinets. Putting the flowers away, I see now that they are magnolia flowers. I remember telling them they were my favorite.

I remember telling him how my father would take us to China, back to the old family estate that we still own, when our magnolia tree would be in bloom. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I felt my heart warm knowing he remembered such a detail.

I went to the upper cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses and found my way back to Shang. I sat the glasses down and sit down next to him, closer than I originally intended, but I felt such a warm feeling in the pit of my belly anyway.

I could tell Shang felt it too as he awkwardly opened the bottle and poured us both a glass of wine. He handed me a glass and I looked down at the red liquid.

I have not had any alcohol in months. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until I felt the cool liquid run down my throat.

I hadn't realized how much we drank until both of our cheeks turned a shade of pink. I giggled and laid my head on his chest. Shang let out a breath as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you remember how you used to sneak to my quarters at night?" Shang asked in a hush whisper. My body went hot as I remembered.

"Yes.." I trailed off, blushing more now.

"I loved those nights. When we were able to get away. I was able to hold you at night like any normal couple would had." His fingers ran through my hair, giving me a short shock.

"Then.. Then you became.. Pregnant.." Shang's grip around me tightened. I could feel him shake.

"I was just becoming used to the fact that I would be a father. Then I decided to let you march." I could feel his tears hit my bare shoulder.

The rush of memories crippled me, having me limp in his arms while silent tears ran down my flushed cheeks.

Shang's shaking fingers brought my face up to him. His eyes were shining again like earlier.

"I have trained my whole life. You know, my father was also a general. Military tactics are the only thing I know. And then I met you. And I was struck. Struck by this strong woman that was able to stand her ground." His forehead laid against mine, his hands resting against my neck.

I made the first move. I delicately placed my lips against his. It tasted like tears mixed with wine, but I didn't care.. This is Shang and every kiss from him gives me a feeling of complete freedom.

Shang let out a deep moan as the kiss deepened, pushing me against the couch cushions. His lips left mine only to kiss down my chin to my throat, leaving kisses across my flushed skin.

"Shang." I moaned out his name and he let out a groan at hearing the sound. His kisses slowly lowered themselves to my collarbone, kissing across my chest. I cannot describe how this feels, to have my body kissed by him.

Soon, my tank top was on the floor and his was as well. I had already familiarized myself with the feel of his muscles, but its been a while. My hands danced across the bare skin of his chest, down his torso, stopping down at his belt. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

His eyes burned with the same desire as mine. But still, he just kissed across my bare breasts, just teasing me. My body was going crazy, just feeling so many things at once.

His kisses were lower now, but his strong hand was still at my breast, gently massaging it while his teasing continued. His sweet lips danced across my flat stomach, stopping at the scar across my side. His fingers traced it, remembering the day I got it. I got it when I saved his life during an ambush. He gave it a long kiss before he continued.

He finally reached my shorts. He took them off with ease, throwing them right next to my shirt.

"Shang.. I can't take anymore. _I want you._ " I let out, my fingers knotting in his hair. Shang lifted himself up and looked down at my naked body, flushed and warm from his touch.

"I haven't had you like this in such a long time.." His hands felt down my cheek, across my neck, over my breasts and just down my stomach. I hadn't known this but I actually was holding my breath as his hand moved, letting it out with a moan as his hand stopped at my lower abdomen.

"I want to relish this moment with you." Geez, who knew Shang was so good with words while this drunk. I can't even really form a complete sentence right now.

His kisses became longer and hotter. And _lower._ The feeling caused my back to arch, nails digging into his shoulders. His tongue danced over the sensitive bud of my womanhood, causing a breath of a moan to escape parted lips. The tortuous dance of his tongue continued until suddenly I felt my whole body convulse against the cushions of my couch.

My breathing was erratic as he lifted himself up and removed his pants, just as quickly finding his way back to me. He is on top of me now, kissing me, holding me. In a swift movement, we both let out a small moan. We were one once again, but this time, we were closer than we were ever before.

"Mulan." He looked into my eyes with furrowed brows, his shoulders already shaking as he began a steady pace. My body arched against him, my legs wrapping around his waist.

Soft moans turn into screams as the couch scrapes against the floor and nails dig into flushed , he lifted himself up and removed his pants, finding his way back to me. He is on top of me now, kissing me, holding me. In a swift movement, we both let out a small moan. We were one once again, but this time, we were closer than we were ever before.

"Mu..lan.." Shang let out in a final thrust, thus collapsing, falling onto me. Our breathing was hard as we tried our best to catch all the air we could get.

"That was nice." I say with a blush, hiding my face in his chest. Shang let out a chuckle and wrapped his arm around me.

"It was more than nice," He started, his hand rubbing up and down my back, "It was beautiful.. Because it was with you."

I don't think I've ever felt as whole as I do right now. This is a feeling I never want to let go of. Wrapping myself around him, I decide that I should give Shang my all. He deserves that much.

...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elsa's P.O.V.

These months-hell, years.. Have been a long roller coaster. And you never know when a feeling or a moment can change, you never know when everything you know just falls apart; just as you never know if you'll figure out something new, that even changes your perspective on life.

That's what my life has taught me.

I've been through so much in life. I remember thinking that it was all going to get to me-that one day it's all going to be too much and I'd give up. But in all reality.. It all has molded me into this person I am today.

I am a person that can love, that can be loved. Someone that knows pain and knows how to get through it. I have learned to become strong, even when I'm at my weakest point.

And that's where I am. My weakest point was losing Caden. I'm broken. But with the help of Anna, Mulan, and Jack.. I'm slowly mending. I'll probably never be fully put back to together, but for right now, I can make do.

"Ms. Elsa, would you like more tea?" One of Jack's maids asked. It's really weird having someone wait on me. I was tempted to go get it myself, but I just don't feel like moving.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She gave me a warm smile and walked away. I sit down the novel that I was reading to look down at the big rock that's now placed on my usually empty ring finger.

I can't believe I'm getting married. And to Jack of all people. It's crazy to think that I used to hate this man so much, and now the love I feel for him burns with an intense passion.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Jack rushed into our room, almost slipping on the rug. By now he is out of breath, holding on to the door handle.

"Geez, Jack. What's wrong? You came all the way home from work." I let out as I give the maid a small smile while she hands me the delicate tea cup.

"The doctor called." My eyes widened at his words, now sitting fully on this king sized bed.

"What.. What did he say?" I ask, my voice filled with fear.. But also, hope.

With a sigh, he straightened himself out, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit that running caused.

"Mya can come home as early as tomorrow." That one sentence made me jump from the bed, letting out a high pitched scream, and had my arms around Jack's neck in a heart beat.

...

Olaf's P.O.V.

I've been cancer free for a whole three months now. I was so scared that I would have complications that I really didn't tell anyone. But now, the doctor appointments that you have to go to after the lung transplant are getting less and less for me. Which means, I'm recovering nicely.

Also, my hair is starting to grow back! That and the fact I'm not going to die is literally the best.

I'm happy about the surgery being a success, I'm happy about Andrew, I'm happy that my mom is happy.. I amjust.. really happy. That's the only word I can think of right now.

But if there's one thing that is slowly eating at me.. Anna and me have barely talked in months. We've been best friends since middle school, and it kills me thinking that we'd actually grow apart.

I have tried to write out texts messages and even call her, but now there's a nagging voice in my head saying, _"don't do it."_ It's really only because I'm scared she might not reply.

This is a time where I'm supposed to be happy. And I just really wanted to celebrate it with my best friend. If we even are still best friends..

"Olaf! Andrew is here to pick you up." My mom called to me through my cracked bedroom door. I stand up and grin, forgetting my troubles as his name is mentioned. I grab my hat and walk my way to the living room.

Dr. Morgan is here as well. Him and Andrew both have a big smile plastered on their face. Andrew has his hand out for me, and I take it gently, loving the contrast between white and caramel skin. He gives me a squeeze, his very grin confusing the mess out of me.

"Susan," Dr. Morgan started, getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" He then opened a small box that he kept safely tucked away, and the little box contained a beautiful diamond ring, that was obviously meant for my mother's finger.

Before anyone let out a response, I let out a loud squeal, jumping up and down in that spot. My mom chuckled at me, her shaking hands wiping her now flushed cheeks.

"Y-yes. I'll marry you." My beautiful mother looked ten years younger as he placed that ring on her finger. He stood up and she jumped into his arms, lips crashing on to his.

Andrew tilted my chin up to look up at him, and leaned in to give me a soft but meaningful kiss.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I've waited so long for this moment. To finally be able to take Mya home. My heart was now filling with joy.

"I have to show you something." Jack said as he lifted me up from the bed, holding my hand as he guides me down the long hallway, to the very last door.

"This.. This was my sister's old room. I wasn't able to come in here for the longest time, but when you told me you were going to keep the baby.." Jack trailed off as he finally opened the door. My hand clasps my mouth, tears brimming my eyes.

The walls were a beautiful light blue, paintings of animals and butterflies covered it. There was a crib; a beautiful, wooden crib, with intricate floral carvings. There was a long, beautiful, baby blue, canopy draping over it.

There were also bookshelves, filled to the brim with children books.

And in the far corner there was a play area with a huge, renaissance style doll house.

 _And even a changing area!_

Mya's room is so big, and beautiful, and.. Wow. Tears were threatening to fall when I turned back at him.

"You did all this?" I asked, trying my best to hold back these tears. I've cried way too much these past months

"Of course I got some help from my maids, but yes.." He let out, his thumb moving across my hand that I hadn't realized he was still holding, "When I told you was trying my best to change.. I really meant it."

"I love you, Jack." I say in a low tone, arms wrapping around his neck.

"And I love you, my queen."

...

 _ **~4 weeks later~**_

Mulan's .

This past week has been just me being sick and tired. No cold medicine has worked, so I'm sitting here in this clinic. As most appointments go, I've been sitting in here for what feels like forever.

I miss Shang. He left a week ago to head back to the field, and he knew I was starting to feel bad, so he told me to come back later next week when I felt better. The perks of dating a general, I suppose.

"Mulan." The doctor called out my name, so I sit up with my back straight. He shut the door behind him and flipped through the papers on his clip board.

"So we analyzed the results of your pee test and, well.." He paused, only look up at me with a grin, "Congratulations! you're pregnant."

I could feel my eye twitch at his words. I almost started laughing. This must be a joke that my co-workers are playing with me.

"Let me see that." I took the clip board from him and read it thoroughly.

And just as the results said, I'm pregnant.

How? How could I be-... _Oh_.

That night he came over with the wine.

 _We didn't use protection._

Trying my hardest to ignore the on coming panic attack, I rush out of the clinic and find my way home.

...

To make sure, I bought three different brands of early pregnancy tests. They all came back the same.

 _Shit._

I pull out my phone and call him, and of course he didn't answer. He most likely doesn't have signal.

I then pulled out my laptop and started a video call. I held it in my arms and began to pace as it began to ring more and more.

Finally, a not so clear image of Shang popped up on the screen.

"Shang! I have to tell you something very important, so listen carefully." He nodded and said something, but it wasn't clear.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant, okay? And I don't.. I don't know what to do." Tears brimed my eyes as my voice began to shake.

His eyes widened as he mouthed the word 'what.' I thought he couldn't hear me so I kept repeating it, tears now pouring down my cheeks. The screen froze with his eyes wide and him jumping from where ever he was sitting. It slowly started to scatter before it finally said 'call ended.'

"Of course." I let out in utter annoyance. I set my laptop down and find my way to my room, now under the covers of my queen sized bed.

Maybe, just maybe, this was all just a dream.

...

Shang's P.O.V.

All I really remember is Mulan, her shaking voice telling me that I'm going to be a father. And I guess then I made a quick decision: I got up and I left. Me and my troop were in a small camp, just outside a small village, but that didn't stop me. I hopped into a jeep and found my way to the nearest airport.

And now I'm here, in front of Mulan's front door.

I feel a rush of panic as I realize that fact. I'm a general now, I can't just break the rules unscathed. But.. As I dig for the spare key Mulan gave me, I realize I don't care. I, Li Shang, who has been raised on nothing but military tactics, is giving it all up..for love

If there's one thing Mulan has taught me is that I should always follow my heart. And now, at 5 A.M., my heart led me to her. The woman that was on my mind since the first day I met her.

Walking through her small, dark, hallway, I finally find my way to her bedroom door. It's opened wide, and I see the shape of her body under the blanket.

I really don't want to wake her. I turn and just find my way back to her living room and sit on her couch.

A part of me wanted to wait for her to wake up, but another part of me really just wanted to fall asleep. And so, I could already tell which part was stronger as I felt my body and my mind drifting off into the world of sleep.

...

Mulan's P.O.V.

I wake up with a yawn, the bright light from the window causing me to squint.

Note to self: get better curtains.

I sit up with a stretch, letting out one last yawn before standing up. I grab my robe from the hook on my closet door and wrap it around my half naked body.

I walk down the hallway, just to find my way to my kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

I stop in my tracks when I see long legs hanging off of the end of my couch. I rub my eyes in an effort to clear my vision. And to my dismay and confusion, the legs remained.

I slowly stepped forward, careful not to make any loud movements. When the long figure finally came into view, I signed in pure relief.

"Oh, it's only Shang." I say to myself as I turn around to the kitchen. I stop in front of the coffee pot, and just as I pick the pot up to fill it with water, realization hit me.

" _OH_. Shang!" I scream out his name and drop the pot down in the sink. I run to the couch and start shaking him.

"Shang!" I called out, his eyes opening wide and body waking with a jump.

"Huh? What's happening?" Shang asked in pure confusion.

"What.. What are you doing here?" I ask, confused myself. He's supposed to be out in the middle of nowhere.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and face. With a long groan, he finally looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"I'm here so I can be here for you." Shang said simply. My confused gaze did not waver.

"Here for me? What are you.." I trail off, remembering each and every detail of the day before. It all felt like heavy weight just wrapped itself around my shoulders. I slump down on the couch, my hand covering my mouth.

Soon, I felt Shang wrap his strong arms around me.

"This time will be different. We can do this. I don't care what it takes. I will be here for you."

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

We've had our little Mya for a whole month now. And this has been the best month of my whole life. She rarely ever cries; she is honestly just a happy little baby girl.

Mya is usually always in my arms now that I think about it. I almost hate sharing her with Jack. The thought made me let out a small chuckle.

Jack is out making last minute preparations for our wedding, which leaves me with my baby girl.

I'm sitting up against all my pillows and have her in my arms, my fingers supporting her neck, my thumb keeping her pacifier in place.

Mya looked up at me with her bright blue eyes and something inside me just warmed.

"You are simply the cutest." I say in a silly tone, making her smile beneath her pacifier.

This moment right here, is something that I know just won't last long enough. So all I can really do is enjoy it while it lasts.

...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack's P.O.V.

"Are you nervous?" I ask in Elsa's ear, hands combing through her long hair.

"Nope." She said confidently, leaning against me. My hands move from her hair only to gently wrap around her waist.

"Are you?" Elsa asks in a soft tone. I rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Not a chance." I answer, giving her cheek a little kiss.

"I want to tell you something. I want to tell you about my family and what happened to them." I say in a low tone. I have to let this out. I want her to know. I _need_ her to know.

Elsa turned around, her eyes glazed over with worry.

"You don't have to.." She trailed off when I shook my head. She soon sat in front of me fully, listening to my words.

"I had just turned twenty-one, so I decided that I should go to a party that I knew would serve beer. When I finally came home, I was out of my mind drunk..."

...

 _Jack's P.O.V._

 _ **~11 years ago~**_

 _I had a taxi return me home from what was the best party I had never been to. It was now raining, the liquid just beating down on me._

 _I staggered up the stairs, reaching for the double doors. Just as my fingers grazed the wood, the door creaked open, thunder crashing around me._

 _My vision was already blurry from the liquor, so the darkness surrounding me was not helping._

 _"Mom? Dad?" I called out in a slurred tone, trying my best to hold on to the wall to keep myself standing._

 _"Flee?" I called out my little sister's nick name, just to see if I'd get any response._

 _First there was just silence, then a soft yet strangled scream released itself, crying out._

 _"Jack! Help!" My sister's small voice broke through the walls. The very tone had my staggering feet running down long hallways, following her pleas._

 _The thunder crashed loudly, the lightening causing momentary light. I finally stopped I could see the lightening make Flee's eyes shine. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears._

 _"Emily." I called out her real name in a hushed tone. I could feel myself begin to sober up, but I still didn't have full control over my legs._

 _"There's a man.." She whispered, "In the house." Her words caused a chill to run down my spine._

 _"Where are mom and dad?" I ask quietly, tip-toeing myself to her. With tears running down her cheeks, she points to a spot on the floor in front of her. I slowly look down, scared for whatever scene I was about to witness._

 _My parents lay on the ground. From the flash of lightening I could see the blood on the floor from where ever they were shot._

 _I collapsed on my knees next to them, my mouth a gap, but the words were struggling to escape._

 _"Mom.. Dad.." My father didn't respond, but my mother was able to take my hand and look up at me._

 _"I.. Love.. You.." Was all she could muster before her hand went limp. A strangled sob escaped my throat. I try to shake her, but there was nothing I could do. I tried to do the same to my father, but it only came with the same result._

 _In the midst of my tears, I almost could not hear the heavy footsteps nearing us. I almost didn't care at that point._

 _"J-Jack!" My little sister's scream caused me to turn around. The intruder had her little form in his arms, gun pointed to her head. She had more tears now, trying to pull away from the man, but his shaking grip only tightened._

 _My mind was telling me to stay still, to see what the man wanted. But, my body jolted, springing for him. The only thing I could hear was the thunder and a single gun shot._

 _When my eyes finally opened, I see Flee's body laying limp on the hard wood floor, blood oozing from the wound in her temple._

 _"No. No. No," I breathed, looking down to see the intruder under me. I feel anger burning through me now, a feeling that even he felt._

 _"I-it was never supposed to get this bad.." As soon as he said that, I couldn't hold it in. I started punching and I just couldn't stop. A flash of lightening showed that my knuckles were now stained with his blood._

 _I was too distracted to even notice that he was able to grab the gun. I didn't until he raised it, pulling the trigger, and shooting me in the shoulder. I gripped the wound and fell over on my side in pain._

 _The man then stood up and ran away, leaving me to endure it all._

 _..._

Tears were running down Elsa's cheek as I spoke, her hands taking mine.

"I stayed in that spot until morning when our maid came. She found me, holding Flee's body." I struggled out, "She then frantically called for an ambulance to come. My shoulder was fine though, it was really just a graze." My thumb rubs across the soft skin of her hand, my eyes looking down at the ring I gave her.

"Mentally and emotionally, though.. I was screwed. I still took on my father's business, it was in his will, you see." I finally look back up at her, watching as she uses her free hand to wipe her cheeks.

"I was in a bad place. A very grey place that caused me to take it out on people. Poor Rapunzel being one of them. When she became pregnant, something snapped and I.. I Just couldn't bring myself to harm her anymore." I could finally feel the tears start to brim my eyes, Kara popping into my head. My flesh and blood that I'd never be able to call my own.

"Then I met you.. And it started again. After that, I started seeing therapist after therapist, trying to make myself better. That's when I started to fall for you... Not for your body but for your words, your smile, all the things you've been through.." I finally trail off because I knew very well that she got the point.

Elsa leaned in and kissed me, a soft but meaningful kiss that stopped any tears from falling.

"I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." As the words escaped her lips, she jumped, eyes looking at the clock.

"Jack! We have to go to sleep. It's already eleven." Elsa gave me another sweet kiss, just to pull the covers over herself. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

With a sigh I stretch my arm and cut off the lamp next to me. With darkness surrounding me, I knew sleeping was soon coming after, just slowly.

I took Elsa in my arms and held her close, her soft breathing helping me finally sleep soundly.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

I woke up with a stretch, hands reaching for the alarm I had set.

Today is the day.

Today is the day I become Mrs. Elsa Frost.

I turn to what I thought would have been an empty bed, but Jack was still sleeping soundly.

"Jack! Wake up." I let out with a shove. He woke up with a groan, gently taking my hand and holding it so I wouldn't shove him.

"You need to leave! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." I say, turning away from him. Jack got up with a gasp, playing along.

"Oh, how right you are. Well, I'll make sure I get an eye full later tonight." He said teasingly as he opened the double doors to leave me be.

I giggled and jumped up myself, ready to get this day started.

...

The wedding was so beautiful. Jack went all out. Everything was so white with a light shade of blue.

My dress is long, and white, floral patterns cover my arms. I'm wearing a long veil, a beautiful diamond encrusted crown clip to keep it in. It may all seem over the top, but I'm happy. This moment was all I wanted growing up, and it is also something I never thought I'd get.

"That was beautiful, Elsa." Mulan called out. I turned and see was still wearing her gorgeous bridesmaid dress. It was a long dress that was a beautiful blue. Shang had his strong arm draped over her shoulder, giving me a small smile.

There's still an awkward feeling that I have when I see Shang. Hopefully it will go away soon, because I plan on being friends with Mulan for a very long time.

"Okay, Elsa. I, er.. _We._. have something to tell you." Mulan said with a blush, her stare moving from me to Shang, then back to me.

"Yes?" There's so many different things that she could tell me. Are her and Shang getting married as well? Worse case scenario is that she's about to tell me that they're going to go back to the military base. The thought itself caused my heart beat to quicken.

"Well.. I'm.." She paused for a moment to squeeze Shang's hand.

"It's okay." Shang whispered. Mulan nodded and let go of his hand, stepping closer to me.

"I'm pregnant." She said bluntly, but her cheeks burned at the sound of her words. I looked at her, at him, at them both, simply confused.

"You're pregnant?" I ask, just to make sure. They both nodded and it took me a long moment before I finally responded.

"I'm so happy for you." I let out, giving Mulan a tight hug. From the corner of my eye, I could see Shang stiffen. I let go of her to look up him, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm happy for both of you." I let out. Shang's face softened and returned the smile

"Elsa, Kristoff and I will be going up soon." Anna said in a shaky tone. Looking down at her, she has changed from her maid of honor dress, it was a shade darker than Mulan's; and is now wearing a long, tight, purple gown, the dress hugging her curves. Her hair is down and curled, a new look that only makes her look older. I almost feel like crying, just seeing how much she's grown.

"I'm nervous." Anna let out with a dragged out sigh.

"You're going to do great." I let her know, patting her exposed back.

"Where's Olaf? I sent his family an invitation." I ask, looking around to find the short, pale boy.

"Yeah, I doubt we'd see him." Anna mumbled, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" I ask gently. Anna looked like she was on the brink of tears as she spoke, trying her very best not to ruin her make up.

"The other day, Kristoff took me to dinner and we saw him, his boyfriend, his mom and her boyfriend.." She started, brushing her hair off of her shoulder, "Anyway, his mom saw me and called me over. She let me know that they were celebrating Olaf being cancer free. He didn't even tell us. He didn't even invite me to that little dinner party."

Anna had a single tear escape but she wiped it away quickly. I pull her into a warm hug and she hugged back instantly.

"Anna.. It's time." Kristoff let out softly, waiting for her to pull away from me. Anna finally did, taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She let out, taking Kristoff by his hand, walking there way to the stage.

"May I have this dance?" Jack whispered in my ear, giving me a chill. He takes me by my hand and spins me around, my head now leaning against his chest.

 _I don't know you_  
 _But I want you_  
 _All the more for that_

Kristoff played his guitar gently, a beautiful sound that made Jack's hand move up my back.

 _Words fall through me_  
 _And always fool me_  
 _And I can't react_

Anna started singing along, her soft voice having Jack pull me closer to him, if that was even possible.

The dance itself made me feel weightless. Jack is making me feel so special, holding me so close to him like this.

 _And games that never amount_  
 _To more than they're meant_  
 _Will play themselves out_

Swaying with the song, his hand lowers to the curve of my back, holding on tightly.

 _Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
 _We've still got time_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice you have a choiceYou'll make it now_

Our eyes met as we swayed. My lips were quivering, wanting to feel his lips on mine.

 _Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
 _And I can't go back_  
 _Moods that take me and erase me_  
 _And I'm painted black_  
 _You have suffered enough_  
 _And warred with yourself_  
 _It's time that you won_

"I love so much, my queen." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. His voice alone caused another chill to coarse through me.

 _Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
 _We've still got time_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_  
 _You'll make it now_

Finally, as the song ended, he leaned in and crashed his lips on mine in a deep kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back with just as much passion.

From around us the crowd began to hoot, causing us to finally let go of each other with a chuckle.

Now a more upbeat song is playing, causing everyone to get on the dance floor and just have a great time.

And this is one of the best moments of my entire life.

...

Jack's P.O.V.

Holding Elsa bridal style in my arms was a beautiful sight, but having her underneath me is even better. The bed in this five star hotel is huge, but we don't need any space between us as our lips meet. Kissing her tastes like salvation as her tongue dances across mine. I pull away only to look down at her. I smile as her big blue eyes look up at me, her long eyelashes fluttering against her flushed cheeks.

"You're so beautiful." I mutter against her ear, kissing down the pale skin of her neck, down to the plunging neckline of her wedding dress. I press my lips against the exposed skin of her cleavage, licking ever so gently down the center of her chest.

I lower myself down the fabric of her dress, hands tracing her curves. I never break eye contact as I slowly lifted the skirt of the dress over her knees, revealing the white of her thigh-highs.

"You're body was made for me." I let out in between kisses to her inner thigh. Elsa gasped as my tongue traced down the her smooth skin as I removed the fabric from her leg. I did the same with the other, my eyes still never leaving hers.

Leaning down to the shear fabric of her panties I kiss just above the hem, smiling at the way she shivered beneath my lips. My lips move upwards only slightly, kissing ever so gently on her C-section scar. A bittersweet memory but I love it all the same.

I lift her up gently to wrap my arm around her slim form, my fingers finding the zipper effortlessly. I kissed her nose as I worked the zipper down the length of her back, making her smile up at me. That beautiful smile filled with so much happiness and I'm more than grateful for being the cause.

My lips meet hers with a sudden urge of need, my hands moving up and down her bare back. Her arms wrap around my neck, kissing back with the same burning desire. The kiss tastes like chocolate and wine, along with the taste that is none other than Elsa herself.

My hands cradle her cheeks just too pull away ever so slightly. Our eyes locked once more as my hands down trail down her neck just to stop at her shoulders. Slowly I begin to pull the dress down, slipping her arms out of the sleeves. The top of the dress falls from her chest seamlessly, revealing a lace covered bra that matched her underwear.

I take in a breath as I finally remove the dress completely, eyes trailing down her perfect figure. With determination I unclasp her bra, having it fall right next to the gown on the floor. Her still swollen breasts fell gracefully as the support from the bra vanished.

She lays back down on her back, looking up at me with pleading eyes. I hover over her, my forehead resting on hers. My hand glides down her side, making Elsa moan as I reached my destination, just touching the thin fabric that's covering her already moist womanhood.

Her lips part in a silent moan as my fingers move, her hands clinging to my suit. My need is growing by the minute as I watch her writhe beneath my touch. I remove my hand only to lower myself to her most intimate area. It almost felt unreal as I pulled the piece of clothing down her legs, her now fully naked body lay just inches from me, and it's all for _me_.

I know I've seen her body before. But now, as husband and wife, this is different. This is a moment that I thought I'd never to get to share with another person simply because of how I used to be. And I definitely never imagined sharing it with a person as delightful as my Elsa.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

This the moment that I've always wanted, a moment that I thought I'd never be able to have because of that one horrid event all those years ago. But here I am, looking up at the man that I love so unconditionally. Granted, the events that led to this moment weren't ideal, but it's all a distant memory now as I lift myself up, my unsure hands loosening his tie. He sat patiently as I pulled it over his head.

I bite my lip as I remove the jacket from his shoulders, having it fall next the white nothings of my gown and undergarments. I could feel his cool eyes on me as my fingers worked down the buttons of his shirt, little by little exposing his toned stomach.

His shirt is loose against his shoulders as I kiss down his chest. Jack let out a small gasp as my tongue worked at the same painfully slow pace as he had. My eyes looked up at his as my lips reached the metal of his belt. My clumsy fingers work to pull the belt from the loops around his slacks.

He bit his lip as I found the confidence to unbutton his pants and pull them down with ease, revealing the black of his boxers. Before I could do anything more Jack pulled away to kick off his slacks, and just as quickly returned to me, planting a soft kiss against my lips before laying flat on his back.

I take in a deep breath as I near him, my hands fumbling with the hem of his boxers. I pulled them down ever so lightly, almost shocked to see his throbbing erection spring upwards. It twitched slightly when I cautiously wrapped my hand around his length.

"E-Elsa." His silence didn't last long as he felt my hand move against him, and as soon as my tongue traced the sides of his member, he couldn't be patient any longer. In a swift movement I was on my side with him close behind, his lips catching mine as I turned to face him. His strong hand lifted my leg to grant enough room for him to fill me.

I gasp pushed through the kiss from both sides as he entered me, my head falling back onto his chest.

"Your body was made for me." I repeated his own statement from earlier and he responded by placing his fingers against the sensitive bud of my womanhood.

Tonight was filled with screams, nails digging into flushed skin, bed hitting the wall. Tonight was filled so much passion, so much desire that we both share.

"Elsa.." He called out my name one last time, causing me to let out his name as well, our bodies shaking as we finished in unison.

I turned to lay my head on his chest, our breathing heavy and erratic.

"I love you so much, Elsa." Jack whispered in my ear, causing me to lift my head, eyes locked with his.

"I love you, Jack." I whispered back, my lips finding his once more. I pulled away shortly after, laying my head back on his chest.

"I can't wait to start our lives together. I can't wait to get home to Mya." I let out in a hushed tone as I trailed my nails over his arm.

"First, let's go take a shower. We're covered in sweat, if you didn't know." Jack says with a smirk, pulling me up with him.

I can't tell the future.. But I do have a feeling that Jack and I are going to live a long, happy life together. And thankfully, with our little Mya.

...

 _And by the power of true love they were all able to thaw their frozen hearts._


	17. Epilogue

Mya's P.O.V.

"Happy birthday!"

I woke with a groan, the sudden yell left me dazed and confused. I sit up and rubbed my eyes, and as my vision cleared I see a familiar group of people.

My aunt Anna, my uncle Kristoff, my cousins Charlotte and Lucas are standing close together, smirking at me. Well, Lucas is actually playing on his phone. But even he gazed up with a small smile.

Olaf, my aunt's best friend, and his husband, Andrew standing near them, grins wide and arms open. It's hard to imagine that there was a point where they had stopped being friends because of how close they are.

My mom and dad are in the middle, holding a big cake with the candles that say '20.'

Next to them was my best friend Kai, Mulan and Shang's son. I'm guessing Mulan and Shang are working, because they'd usually be here. But I know for a fact that Kai wouldn't miss my birthday for the world.

And beside him was my girlfriend-er, ex-girlfriend. She literally just broke up with me two days ago. And she's standing there now, with a small smile. That's how it's been since when we were kids. One day she loves me and the next she just.. Doesn't. Pocahontas, my on and off girlfriend since before I can remember.

"Well, hey, guys." I wake up with a stretch, scratching my nearly shaved head. I finally turn to them with a big smile and give them all hugs. Even Pocahontas gave me a hug in return.

"I can't believe you're twenty already." My dad, Jack Frost, let out as he patted my back. I only nodded, licking my lips at the big frosted cake.

"Come on, guys. Let's head to the dining room so we can eat this cake." My mom, Elsa Frost, said as she tried to make sure I wouldn't try to steal a lick.

"Cake for breakfast? Yay!" I sounded just like a little kid. But to be true, I don't care. I love cake.

"Actually, it's already lunch. Your mom wanted you to sleep in." My aunt Anna joked, giving Elsa a poke. She let out a giggle and wrapped her arm around her little sister.

I notice that my mom and aunt are matching. My mother wearing a blue sweater and Anna wearing a deep purple. They're so adorable for some old people.

We make our way to the huge dining room, placing the cake on the middle of the long table. I'm ready to dig in. Just as I was about to slice my cake, I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. With a short sigh, I turn to see that it is Pocahontas. I suppressed an eyeroll as she took me to an empty corner of the room so she could speak to me privately.

"Yeah?" I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest. She blushed and looked down at the floor, twidling her thumbs.

"I miss you." She whispered. Every time she says this, I always get a chill. I always feel the same way. I always want to just wrap her in my arms and forgive her.

And I probably would had if Kai didn't interrupt.

"Hey, guys. We're about to sing happy birthday. Get over here!" Kai ordered. He most likely probably saw the exchange and wanted to end it before anything could be said.

I look back up at her. I stand a good few inches above her. For whatever reason, it made it harder not to fall into her arms.

"Let's go." I let out, turning from her and walking to the table, not even giving her statement a response.

I sat down next to Kai and Pocahontas sat on the other side of him. Kai let out a shiver, feeling the cold awkwardness coming from both sides.

Everyone began to sing for me. I feet happy in that moment because I do have such a great family.

Looking around, I feet sad in realizing that I couldn't spend my 20th birthday with my big sister Kara. She's twenty-six now, old enough to make her own decisions, but she knows her dad wouldn't approve.

"Alright, birthday girl gets the first slice." My mother beamed, handing me my plate. I licked my lips as I took the first bite, letting out a moan at the taste.

"Jesus, Mya." Kai mumbled with a smirk. I glared at him and lightly punched him.

"Where's John?" John Smith is also our childhood friend. Lately he's been acting very odd. But missing my birthday? It doesn't seem like him.

"I don't know. Where do you think he is, _Pocahontas_?" Kai asked, something was seeping through his voice, making her stiffen in her seat.

"H-how would I know?" Pocahontas let out, quickly taking another bite of her cake.

The little party lasted longer than I had thought. Even though I didn't want to see Pocahontas, I knew I'd see her anyway at band practice. So, she stayed and so did Kai, the awkwardness never lifting from the air.

And now we're at the place where I always end my birthday. My brother's grave. Because you know what? It's his birthday too.

The wind blew around us as my mother and father placed a bouquet of flowers in front of his grave stone. And in unison, we all wished him a happy birthday.

I know from where ever he may be, he's looking down at us with a smile. Maybe. Hopefully.

I hope this ritual goes on forever. Just so his memory never vanishes. Just so I know that he did in fact exist.

Even if it was just for a short time.

...

"Take five." I let out under my breath, running my hand over my head. Practice is so much harder when Pocahontas and I are broken up. I get so distracted.

"Again?" John murmured, setting down his instrument. He walked towards me with a sad face.

"Are you mad that I missed your b-day? You know I would have made it if I had the time.." He trailed off as I waved my hand to shush him.

"You're fine." I say cooly as I sat down at a nearby table.

"Mya." Her velvet like voice caused me to look up involuntarily. She held on to her drum sticks tightly, concern shining through her dark eyes.

"I'm.. I'm gonna go for a smoke." John let out as he got up. I barely heard the double doors shut as she walks to me.

Even when I'm so angry at her, I never fail to notice how beautiful she is. And I bet she knows that, too.

"I've been thinking about it.. And, I really believe that I made a mistake. Can you please.." Pocahontas gently takes my hand in hers, intertwining her fingers with mine, "Take me back?"

 _"Pocahontas, I..."_

...

 **A/N: In this future, you can see that the next generation has all their own stuff going on. I was originally going to write a second book about this, but then I later decided against it. So I hope you enjoyed Frozen Hearts for what it was!**


End file.
